Let's Play the Which One is Daddy Game!
by Psyche Eros
Summary: When it came to Hikaru and Kaoru, Haruhi could always tell one from the other... except when it's about picking which one is the baby's dad. The boys and the hormones aren't making it easy, that's for sure. There's too much drama involved before any of them can get the answer- but once they do, whose hearts will have to break?
1. Spilled Beans

The boys had been wondering about Haruhi for a while now. She hadn't been showing up to school lately, and she refused to open the door when they visited her apartment. She made no effort whatsoever to contact them or return to Ouran Academy; not even when they tempted her with fancy tuna or when Kyoya resorted to blackmailing her with an increase in her debt. This only signaled that something serious had happened to her, so the club's worry increased each day.

"I wonder what's happened to Haru-chan," Hunny said as he half-heartedly nibbled on a piece of cake.

It was the third week of Haruhi's absence. Tamaki was pacing around and around, trying to wear a hole in the floor, mumbling frantically to himself. Kyoya was scanning his notebook and his laptop simultaneously; Mori sat silently near his cousin, trying to comfort poor Hunny; and the twins…

"Sorry we're late," two voices came as the door creaked open and shut again.

"The rate of your tardiness has been escalating recently," Kyoya noted, looking up at the lithe-bodied redheads that now took a seat casually at the nearest sofa. Kaoru and Hikaru didn't seem to mind his comment, and only brushed Tamaki off when he began to reprimand them.

The blonde was fretting wildly about 'his daughter.'

"You two," he told off. "Instead of acting so shady all the time, why don't you help us bring back our Haruhi? What's the use of your 'buddy plan' if you don't text her at all?"

Hikaru shrugged. "She's not going to reply anyway."

"How would you know?"

"Hey, she didn't reply to you either, boss. Then again… Maybe that's only because it's _you_."

While Tamaki was huddled up in his corner of woe, the twins found themselves surrounded by the rest of the Host Club.

"Hika-chan, Kao-chan, I can't believe you guys!" Hunny wailed. "That wasn't a very nice thing to say to Tama-chan! And anyway, isn't Haru-chan your best friend? How come you don't seem to care at all?"

Mori grunted.

Kyoya adjusted his spectacles. "I would've thought you'd be just as worried as Tamaki. Unless of course," the light glared on his glasses. "Unless of course, you two know something about why she's been gone."

Amber eyes flicked toward each other for a fraction of a second.

"Aha!" Tamaki pointed at them accusingly. "I knew that you two had something to do with this!"

"What are you trying to say?" Hikaru stood up defensively.

But their club leader was already off ranting. "…always knew you two were no good, you've probably done something horrible to my poor Haruhi…"

Hikaru snarled and grabbed his twin's wrist.

"Hey! Hika—"

"Come on, Kaoru. We're leaving! I'm tired of being blamed by that idiot all the time!"

He slammed the door behind them.

"Did you see that, Mama?" Tamaki seethed. "Those two—"

"I was merely asking them a question. But you did accuse them, Tamaki."

That sent the blonde back to his dark corner.

--

Hikaru flung his bag on the floor and sprawled out on his bed, finding sanctuary in their room at last. His brother followed suit in a much calmer way.

"What was up with you back there?" Kaoru asked his still fuming counterpart.

"You heard what the boss was going at! Pointing fingers again! I'm sick and tired of it!"

"So am I, Hikaru, but..." Kaoru grimaced a bit. "It _is_ kinda our fault this time."

Hikaru sat up with a pained expression. "You think I don't know that? It's the reason why I feel so…"

He pummeled an innocent pillow before burying his face in it.

Hikaru's voice was muffled. "So what do we do now?"

"You're asking me?" Kaoru put an arm around him before answering quietly. "I don't know."

--

Much to (almost) everyone's delight, Haruhi finally made her appearance the next day. The twins were surprised to see her seat filled when they walked in the classroom. They weren't sure what to say, but words weren't needed. Haruhi ignored them.

She turned up during club hours, too. Of course, Tamaki fussed relentlessly over her, Hunny wanted to stuff her with cake, and the guests were so happy at her comeback that they made quite a ruckus around her. They were all so overcome with excitement that they barely noticed her unusual level of silence that day.

When the last of the ladies had left, the Host Club gathered around Haruhi as they sipped tea.

Tamaki started cuddling her. "Daddy missed you _so_ much! Give me a hug; come on now…"

She pulled away.

"Something wrong, Haru-chan?" Hunny inquired, his voice tinged with childish concern.

"You do look a little off, Haruhi," remarked Kyoya as he scribbled on his notebook. "Should I arrange for a doctor?"

She shook her head.

Tamaki gazed at her with anxious eyes. "Why are you being so quiet today? Aren't you happy to see us?"

Haruhi lifted her brown eyes up at them. When she opened her mouth to speak to the boys for the first time in three weeks, the Host Club's immediate reaction was to choke on their tea.

Hunny clapped both hands to his mouth, Mori's eyes widened, and Kyoya's pen snapped in half.

"You're _WHAT_?!" someone screamed. But it wasn't Tamaki (who was twitching in a berserk fashion, rendering him temporarily speechless). Everyone's attention fell on the Hitachiin brothers.

Kaoru and Hikaru looked absolutely petrified. Both of them had paled significantly. The younger of the two recovered quicker and found his tongue first after a moment that felt like eternity.

"Haruhi…" Kaoru began weakly. He looked at his brother for support, but Hikaru's face was turning whiter than sheets by the second.

"Could you say that again, Haruhi?" Kyoya cut in sharply. He looked like the only one with his wits about him at the moment.

Haruhi took a breath. "I'm pregnant."

"Who's the father?"

She glowered at the twins in response, and it was like another bomb had been dropped on all their heads. Mouths were gaping and pupils dilated, ears were strained to hear every word.

"Is it Kaoru or Hikaru?" the bespectacled boy pressed on as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

Chocolate eyes lowered to the ground. For the first time, she couldn't answer. She couldn't tell which one.

But suddenly Tamaki leapt up, screeching wildly, a butter knife from one of the tables in his hand.

"Does it even matter?! I'll kill them _both_!"

--

After they had calmed the blonde down (which took a considerable amount of time), Haruhi found herself in the hot seat. The twins had decided to keep their lips zipped, Tamaki was being held by Mori and Hunny under Kyoya's command.

Once again, Kyoya questioned Haruhi. "Kaoru or Hikaru?"

"I don't know," she replied bluntly.

"But you've always been able to tell them apart!" Hunny exclaimed.

"Senpai, it's not a question of telling them apart this time."

Eyebrows were raised at the twins' direction, and Kyoya looked skeptically from them to Haruhi and back, asking a silent question, and she answered it in equal silence.

"Alright we'll leave this here," Kyoya sighed. "Since it's the weekend anyway, we'll discuss matters sometime then."

As everyone stood up to leave, Tamaki gave the two redheads a piercing stare which didn't go unnoticed.

--

Hikaru's fist was clenched in his lap, and he was looking defiantly at Kyoya and Tamaki. His twin brother was staring at the floor. They were in the Ootori estate; the raven-haired young master of the place had talked (blackmailed) them into going there first thing on Saturday morning.

"So, will you enlighten us on this little mishap, or do we have to exert force here?" Kyoya asked coolly.

"What's to explain?" Hikaru snapped, standing up. "You know, this is a waste of time—"

"You're not going anywhere!" Tamaki was livid. "How did it happen?"

"Really now, boss." The older twin managed a smirk. "You want the details?"

_Smack._

"Hikaru! Boss!"

Kaoru knelt down beside his brother and was now looking reproachfully at Tamaki, who was cracking his knuckles in a very ungentlemanly way.

"You know you deserve it, you sassy bastard!"

Kyoya signaled him to stop. "Tamaki, there's no need to go overboard here…"

"No need to go overboard?! Kyoya, do you know what they've done to our darling girl?!"

"Actually, I have a vague idea." He faced the twins now. "Kaoru, I think you'd do a better job of telling us the _whole_ story. Please, go on."

Glancing apologetically at his twin, Kaoru started to give the explanation.

It had been the weekend of the finals, he said. He and his brother had the idea of picking Haruhi up and bringing her over to their mansion to do a study group (at this, Tamaki made an impatient noise, but his best friend shushed him). So they snatched Haruhi and brought her over, and they really were studying for a while. They didn't even notice that it had already turned dark outside. When Haruhi was about to go home though, the thunderstorm came up—

"Are you seriously hearing this Kyoya?!"

"Can it. One more interruption from you, and I swear… Continue, Kaoru."

He went on. So, the thunderstorm. Well, they couldn't let her go home then, could they? Besides, Kaoru reasoned, Haruhi was so terrified that they had to carry her to the room (and here Tamaki bit his lip in an effort to not interrupt though he really wanted to burst out in a fit). And then, well… That's where it happened. The two of them got carried away, he supposed.

Kaoru trailed off here somewhat lamely and gave his brother a sheepish glance. Hikaru at least, seemed to have calmed down a bit throughout his twin's account. Kyoya only looked at them both observantly before giving a curt nod.

"Very well then, you may go."

Tamaki was enraged that Kyoya had let them go so easily, but the cool type just shooed him into the car a minute after the twins had left. They had heard the brothers' side of the story; now for Haruhi.

* * *

**A/N: Hahaha, I could not resist. So, tell me... Is it interesting or what? It's still got some way to go... And since I got no school for two motnhs then you can sue me if I don't update this thing. x] **

**Oh, and I know the first half might look like some serious drama, but the story will get lighter, maybe after the next chapter. Heehee. ^^**

**l  
l  
V**


	2. Now What?

"For God's sake, senpai! How do you _think_ I got this way?" Haruhi asked Tamaki indignantly as she straightened up from the toilet where she had been doubled-over with morning-sickness just a moment ago.

For some reason unknown to her, Kyoya and Tamaki had shown up on her doorstep on the very day when she had decided to sleep in since her father would be out of the house for a whole week and she didn't have to wake up to cook for anyone but herself. She should have known that the prospect was too good to be true. Tamaki's way of greeting her good morning was interrogating her with farfetched queries, and that did nothing to improve her increasingly bad mood. Then her morning-sickness chose to attack her right then as well.

"We've heard what _the culprits_ had to say," he explained, refusing to say the twins' names. "We just wanted to hear you next. Kyoya thinks it's necessary."

"Well I don't," she replied frankly. "Honestly, I don't even see how the whole Host Club suddenly got involved with this. This was between me and the twins; how that suddenly relates to the rest of you, I don't know."

"As Tamaki likes to put it, we're family," Kyoya stated simply. Haruhi had never heard him refer to the club in that way before, and it surprised her a little, thus giving the boys a chance to ask her about what happened.

She sighed in defeat.

Her story started the same as the Hitachiins' version, but when she got to the part about the twins carrying her to the room, she stopped.

"Go on," Tamaki prompted.

"But… That's where it happened, okay?" Haruhi said, a light blush staining her cheeks.

Kyoya cupped his chin with his thumb and forefinger. "So Kaoru and Hikaru said. But I find it extremely hard to believe that you let them do that to you, Haruhi."

The red in her face deepened.

"You wanted them to, didn't you?"

The straightforward inquiry made Tamaki's jaw drop as he looked incredulously from 'mother' to 'daughter.'

"It wasn't like that," Haruhi said shiftily. "I don't know. For some reason I couldn't stop them. But they didn't force me or anything, no," she added at the look on the blonde's face. "No… It was me. I started it. I think… I think I kissed one of them."

Tamaki passed out.

"Why?" Kyoya asked, ignoring the unconscious being on the tatami mats.

"Impulse," she reasoned ineptly.

This earned her a cocked eyebrow.

"Okay," Haruhi confessed. "There was something else."

--

Kaoru had engrossed himself in a book and Hikaru was lost in his video game, bashing the buttons furiously and occasionally muttering things under his breath like "Take that, boss," or "Die, you stupid Shadow King."

This proved to be greatly distracting, so Kaoru gave up on reading and spoke to his brother with a half-exasperated tone.

"You're going to break that thing."

"So—Gah! How does my laser feel on your ass, huh?—So what?"

The younger shook his head, half in amusement, half in pained thought. It had been a few hours since that interrogation, and Hikaru still wasn't taking very kindly to the idea of Kaoru spilling the beans.

"Hey, at least I didn't tell them everything," Kaoru tried to reassure. "Do you know what Kyoya-senpai'll do if he finds out about—"

_Bang, bang, bang._

The twins raised their heads in time. "Oh shit."

They saw one of the twin maids going for the door.

"No, don't open it!" they screamed. Too late.

Kaoru and Hikaru cringed, but Tamaki didn't pounce on them as expected. There was, however, a seriously evil aura enveloping the frame of the door, sending chills up and down their spines. Behind the dark cloud, at the spot where the aura was emanating from, they caught a glimpse of a pair of glasses.

Hikaru instinctively dropped his gaming console and dove behind the couch where Kaoru was seated. The latter had his arm positioned to use his hardbound novel as ammunition against the malignant entity that had just entered their house.

"Hello, you two," the figure said, addressing them, a hint of contempt in his voice.

"K-Kyoya-senpai!" the elder greeted, trying to muster up as much dignity as he could from behind his younger brother. "What are you—?"

"—doing here?" finished Kaoru, who had hastily stuffed the heavy book out of sight.

"As much as I'd like to do away with you, I can't," Kyoya said in a sinister manner. His head turned to the door. There was someone else there.

Tamaki looked as though he wanted nothing more than murder them in the most inhumane way possible, but he was being restrained by…Haruhi. The Hitachiins guessed that she was why Kyoya was also holding back. And knowing Haruhi, that was probably why she tagged along with them.

"Haruhi here made us aware of an interesting fact about the little incident you had," the dark-haired boy went on ominously once he and Tamaki were seated across from the twins and the girl.

"What did she say…?" Hikaru faltered under his questioner's gaze.

Tamaki decided to speak up, and it was with great difficulty that he managed to do so without screaming.

"What. Were. You. Wretched. _Devils. _Thinking?"

"Huh? Boss—"

"You. Made. Her. Drink. Alcohol."

The twins exchanged nervous glances.

"Why'd you tell them?" Kaoru hissed in Haruhi's ear.

"Because that's the reason why I actually had… sex… with whichever one of you," she replied in a monotone, but the rest of her words were drowned out by a wail from Tamaki.

"HARUHI!!! Please tell me that my ears are playing cruel tricks on me! I refuse to believe that my poor, sweet, little girl has been… DEFLOWERED!"

"Well, I hate to be the one to break it to you, senpai," Haruhi said sarcastically.

"So it's true then?" Kyoya asked. "That there was alcohol involved?"

"Yeah," the twins admitted sheepishly.

"But it was only a bit!" Hikaru exclaimed. "It was me and Kaoru's first time drinking—we didn't know how drunk we could get…"

"Then why did you have to bring Haruhi in on this?"

"Alright, quit bickering," Haruhi said, massaging her forehead. "Look, Kyoya-senpai, Tamaki-senpai. I agreed to drink too, so this is as much my fault as it is theirs. Stop biting their heads off, alright? It won't solve anything. Besides, _this_ is already here," she gestured to her stomach. "This is what I'm worrying about."

They sat in silence for a moment.

"That's something the three of you should discuss amongst yourselves for now," Kyoya said as he got up to leave, dragging his best friend along.

--

This was the first time that Haruhi had been alone with the twins since… that night. She knew there was no room for awkwardness now.

"The question here is," she began suddenly, causing Hikaru and Kaoru to jump in their seats. "Which one of you is the dad?"

"How are we supposed to know?"

"Well, you did it!" she snapped, a vein popping on her temple.

Kaoru, ever the rational one, managed to calm the conversation.

"The thing is, Haruhi," he said. "Hikaru and I were kinda hoping that you had an idea about all this."

His twin agreed. "The two of us totally blacked out that night. We don't remember a thing after the part where we took you up to the room. The next thing we knew was waking up, just the two of us. I was on the floor, even. And you… You weren't there anymore."

"I left as soon as I woke up," she owned up. "I—"

"Freaked out, we know," the twins said in unison. "Anyone would've done the same thing."

"Anyway," Kaoru said. "I know we should've done a better job of trying to contact you afterwards, but we didn't have a clue about what we were supposed to do next. We were scared that you might be… well, you probably were… really mad at us."

Haruhi smiled sadly. "I was, but then I realized that I was to blame for most of it."

"Why?"

"Because I let you two trick me into thinking that the wine wasn't the kind to get me drunk easily."

"Hey!" Hikaru said. "It was that kind! We just… drank too much."

This was followed by a laugh that was stopped abruptly. Laughing seemed to be a weird thing to do at the moment.

_What now?_ The three of them thought.

Hikaru and Kaoru still weren't sure on how they should feel about the whole ordeal. They were only sixteen, after all, and never thought that what they had seen on their mother's favorite soap operas would actually be happening to them in real life. Of course, them being twins complicates things by more than a little… If they ever found out which one of them was 'responsible,' wouldn't that mean that they weren't on equal footing anymore? That would make them different from each other. It meant separation to some extent. It may have sounded silly, but it mattered to them.

And Haruhi, she was busy contemplating things in her own way; down to earth, realistic and somewhat pessimistic. She was what, fifteen? She was in the prime of her teen years, she was a high school freshman, and wonder of wonders, she was pregnant. Her hand involuntarily flew to her stomach as she tried to imagine it stretched out with its precious cargo. _What would you do to me if you were here right now, mom?_ That's when the reality of the situation sunk in on her with the force of a ten-wheeler truck hitting a concrete wall at a hundred miles per hour.

"Hey guys," she said, breaking the silence again and startling the twins in the same way. "We have another problem."

"Oh, whoop-dee-fucking-doo," Hikaru began in his usual sardonic manner, but Kaoru nudged him.

"What else could go wrong?" Kaoru said lightly in a failed attempt on humor.

Haruhi just let this pass and carried on.

"How will we tell our parents?

* * *

**A/N: So here's the next chapter, as promised! x)**

**I'm a little sad since I haven't been getting much hits on this story. Doesn't anyone find this one different from the tragedies I write? I'm trying to be a sunshine-y writer here! Kekeke, but honestly, it's all good.**

**Anyway, as you can see, the plot is starting to thicken here. They're in a heap of trouble, and there's still more to come...**

**What more could happen, you ask? _Hello,_ it's the freakin Host Club we're talking about here. Nothing's bound to be normal. xD**

**Thanks for reading! Now if you could do me one more favor... ^_^**

**l  
l  
V**


	3. Stalling

That night, the twins dwelled on two questions that were playing on loop inside their heads.

_How will we tell our parents?_

But more importantly for them…

_Which one of us…?_

Hikaru was deep in thought. He tried in vain to recall memories from that fateful night, and was a little startled when he remembered that they were in that room right now. He thought until his head hurt, trying to focus on a few things in the room to jolt his memory; like the scent of the bed, the floor… It only made him sleepy. The drink must've really knocked him out, because he couldn't shake up a sharp recollection no matter how hard he racked his brains.

The same went for Kaoru, who had only a few fuzzy images from that night. But he shook them off, deeming them impossible—just hallucinations; he was pretty sure it couldn't have happened _that_ way...

"Kaoru, if we find out who," Hikaru said slowly, looking up from his laptop where he had been surfing random sites. "Does it change anything?"

His brother didn't reply right away, as if he was struggling to find the right things to tell him. But Hikaru realized that it was because Kaoru was busy with his Science textbook. But eventually he spoke.

"I don't think it changes anything."

"Why not?"

"Well, first of all we're identical twins," Kaoru said, his tone laden with what his older brother took as the 'here comes the scientific explanation' sound.

Hikaru didn't want to go through the Biology stuff, but his mouth opened before he could stop himself.

"What does that have to do with it?"

Kaoru waggled his finger knowingly and leafed through his book.

Hikaru rolled his eyes. _And there he goes._

"Hi~ka~ruuu, don't you remember what makes us the way we are? Why identical twins are so? DNA, of course! We have the same genetic makeup. That's why we're called _identical_—"

"So, if we have the same genes, it doesn't matter which one of us did it!" Hikaru exclaimed.

Kaoru nodded with enthusiasm. "Because whichever one of us it is, he just passed the exact copy of genes that the other has! But… How did you know all that stuff, Hikaru?"

The elder inclined his head towards the laptop with an air of great respect.

"Google, my dear brother."

After a few moments, the two engaged themselves in a fight over books and Internet. Internet was currently the winning side, seeing as Hikaru had his younger twin pinned down on the floor being tickled to death.

"Alright, alright!" Kaoru choked. "But will a click of your mouse help us confront our parents?"

Hikaru rolled off him and propped himself up on his elbows.

"Maybe not, but we both know someone who could help."

--

Hunny jumped onto Mori's shoulders as the big guy walked towards the door where a raucous knocking disturbed the peace of the Haninozuka household.

"Oh! Hello there Hika-chan, Kao-chan! And Haru-chan too!"

"Hi."

"Hey, Hunny-senpai, Mori-senpai," the twins replied with all the manner of two people who had the world on their shoulders. The petite girl waved feebly.

The boy Lolita slid down from his cousin's back and raised inquisitive eyes at the trio.

"What's wrong? Hmm… I know, let's talk about it over some nice warm tea and cake!"

--

"So, what's Mori-senpai doing here?"

"Oh, Takashi visits often. He gets pretty bored without me, right Takashi?"

"If you say so."

Hunny beamed through the small talk as he passed around slices of strawberry cake.

"So, what brings you here?"

The group didn't seem to have the heart to say anything, but Mori knew what was going on.

"Haruhi."

His cousin's eyes widened. "But why would you come here if this is about what happened with Haru-chan?"

Hikaru mumbled something about "parents murdering us if they find out."

"Senpai," Haruhi kicked off. "These two dragged me here to ask you for advice. I'm sorry if we're bothering you."

"We weren't doing anything important!"

The three were silent again, then Hikaru suddenly blurted, "Senpai, what would you do if Mori-senpai was your twin and one of you got Haruhi pregnant and you don't know which one of you did it and you also don't know how to tell your parents because you're absolutely sure that Haruhi's dad will kill you if he finds out?"

_Well, that was one way of asking, _Haruhi thought.

The small boy giggled, and then composed himself. "If it were me and Takashi in your shoes, we're pretty sure it wouldn't matter which one of us is the daddy. We'd both just do everything we can to make sure that Haru-chan and Akachan will be okay."

There was some silent thought given to this.

"But our parents…" Kaoru started.

"Will find out anyway," Mori said firmly.

"So you should just get it over with and accept the consequences of your actions, 'kay?" Hunny smiled brightly.

Hikaru scratched the back of his head. "It still surprises me whenever Hunny-senpai says something like that," he muttered. "So much for that approach. They just gave us the 'goodie-goodie' advice. I should've known better."

"What now?" his brother asked quietly.

"Plan B."

--

Back in the Hitachiins' limo, the twins were getting a little unnerved with Haruhi's stillness. She sat between them, and they looked at her every now and then, wanting to strike up a conversation but losing it every time. She hadn't spoken since their conversation with the cousins agreeing only to the Hitachiins' desire to drive her home.

"You okay?" Kaoru asked tentatively.

"Just fine," she answered. "It's just that I didn't fully realize how much trouble this is going to cause the both of you. I'm really sorry."

"Psh, we're used to trouble," Hikaru waved off with a chuckle. "This is just on another level, that's all."

Haruhi wasn't fazed. She scrunched up her eyebrows. "I just wish I could remember which one of you it was."

"Don't hurt yourself trying," Hikaru said, putting a timid arm around her, then tightening his grip when she didn't swat it away.

Kaoru imitated his brother's actions. "Yeah. Hunny-senpai did make a lot of sense back there. We should just focus on how to tell our parents and your dad."

"So why don't we tell your mother first?"

"She's not at home right now," Hikaru said simply, a raised eyebrow from his younger brother going unnoticed.

Haruhi sighed. "This is our responsibility. I just want you two to promise me that we _will_ get this done."

They smiled. "We promise we'll get this done."

_Eventually._

"By the way, my dad won't be back for three more days," Haruhi informed them. "So we'll tell your mom first, alright?"

"Sure, we'll tell your dad right after we tell mom," Kaoru told her.

"When will that be?" she shot quizzically.

"Oh, it depends on the circumstances," they replied. Haruhi didn't say anything more, unaware of the sly grin that the twins shared behind her back.

A minute later, they pulled up in front of her apartment.

"Uh, why are you guys getting out? This is my place."

"We know."

"Then what are you doing here?"

They followed her all the way through the door, taking off their sandals and flopping down on the tatami.

"We've realized something, Haruhi. So we're going to stay here with you for a while."

Haruhi stopped in her tracks. "And exactly when did I agree with this?"

"You didn't. But like you said; this is our responsibility, after all."

As usual, Hikaru and Kaoru had twisted her own words for their advantage. She faced the brothers, scowling. They had their evil faces on; she knew there was no stopping them. But she would try.

"Do you live just to annoy me?"

They snickered. "It used to be that way. Not anymore."

"We really think—"

"That you shouldn't be alone in your condition—"

"So we'll be here to take care of you—"

"Especially since—"

"The baby is _ours_," they finished together.

Haruhi didn't know whether she should be amused or irritated beyond relief. As of now, she was both.

"Listen, you are definitely not staying—Hold on. Did you say 'our' baby? As in… Both of you?"

"Both of us, plus you. _Ours_."

She mentally shook her head. "Guys, you can't share everything."

Hikaru winked at her. "DNA happens to be an exception."

Haruhi's stomach growled and she realized she was too hungry to understand what they were babbling on about and she had no more fuel to argue any further.

"Fine," she gave in. "But dad better not catch you here, so tomorrow, you leave."

Kaoru put on a pout. "Why tomorrow? A little longer? _Please?_"

"The day after."

"Deal!"

--

The twins got rid of the extra things they brought along and waited as Haruhi whipped something up in the kitchen for the three of them. Then, she returned, bearing a wooden tray.

"Here you go. Eat up."

"Uh, Haruhi?" Kaoru asked as he eyed the food apprehensively. "What's this?"

She looked at him as she took a big bite out of her share.

"Fish and banana sandwich with apple sauce. Try it, it's delicious."

The twins suppressed a gag.

"I'm sure it is," Kaoru said weakly. "So why don't you have it all? You look like you're enjoying every bite."

Haruhi had already scarfed down the first sandwich and was going for another.

"Really?" she said. Kaoru nodded with a relieved expression on his face

"But what are you guys going to have?" she asked, preparing to get up. "I'll make something else… Let's see… I think I have some takoyaki left over… Hmm, that would go well with peanut butter!"

Hikaru stood immediately, almost upending the small table in the process.

"No, don't go into any trouble, Haruhi! Where's the phone?"

She studied him with a puzzled look. "Why?"

"We'll just order something. Don't make anything for us, Haruhi! Seriously."

"Alright then," she beamed uncharacteristically. "I'll call. But it's on you."

--

"Hey Hikaru," Kaoru whispered when Haruhi was on the phone. "Why did you tell Haruhi that mom's not at home? She comes back from Europe tonight, doesn't she?"

There was a gleam in his twin's eye when he answered. "I said mom isn't at home _right now._"

It dawned on Kaoru. "And you told the maids and drivers that we're staying at the boss' place, huh?"

Hikaru only gave a catlike smile in return.

"Plan B."

Kaoru grinned. "So we got a couple of days to think?"

"A couple of days to _relax,_" his brother corrected. "When we have to go home, _then_ we think."

"Procrastination," Kaoru pretended to scold.

"Nah, I prefer to call it tactics."

* * *

**A/N: **

**_Akachan = _baby**

**_Takoyaki = _octopus dumpling with pickled ginger and green onion, optionally topped with mayonnaise (and not at all compatible with peanut butter, I assure you.)**

**-So anyway. Those scheming twins are at it again, going all scientific about their sitch plus managing to come up with an excuse to not tell their mom and be with Haruhi at the same time! So they get to actually live with her for three days (counting the day they moved in)... and what will Tamaki say about all this, I wonder? ;P **

**Ugh, I just hope Hikaru and Kaoru can make it through all of Haruhi's nasty cravings.**

**Anyway, that's the third chapter for you! The next ones will be about the days the twins spend at Haruhi's place and all the mishaps and realizations(???) along the way.**

**Teehee. Next chapter should be up soon. Hopefully. Kekeke, sue me. ^^**

**If you please...**

**l  
l  
V**


	4. The First Great Epiphany

Haruhi jerked awake.

_What was _that_? _She thought, holding her head, trying to shake the images away. Looking to the floor, she was a little surprised to find Hikaru and Kaoru on the floor beside her. She had momentarily forgotten that they were staying over—Kami-sama knows why—and that they had insisted on sleeping in her room for the same absurd reason. Seeing them brought her back to her dream…or nightmare. Were dreams supposed to be that vivid?

Her skin crawled, but she couldn't give the matter much more thought. Her stomach wanted to go up her throat.

--

Waking up to the sound of somebody retching and spluttering somewhere in the house wasn't exactly the most pleasant way to start a morning. But that's how it went for the twins.

Hikaru stirred and tucked himself deeper under his blanket. Kaoru opened one bleary eye and listened to the weird noise.

"Hikaru… What in the world…"

"Just go back to sleep, maybe it'll go away."

The gagging sounds continued and even got a little louder.

"Unn… It's not going away."

Hikaru sat up groggily. "Hey Haruhi, what the heck is making that sound?"

Kaoru shot up and he met his brother's now wide-awake eyes before they bolted for the bathroom.

"Haruhi!"

The found her leaning over the sink, clutching the basin for dear life. The twins stood in shock for a second before running to her aid. Hikaru gingerly supported her as she threw up and Kaoru rubbed her back.

When Haruhi was done, she cleaned herself and then straightened up, shaking the boys' arms off. When she saw them however, it brought her dream back to mind, so she quickly turned around and hid her face from view. If she didn't, they would have been able to see the way she blushed.

"Sorry you had to see that."

Hikaru scrutinized her with narrowed eyes. "We had no idea you were having this rough of a time."

"Of course you didn't," she deadpanned, still evading their gaze. She looked at the wall clock and started. "We're going to be late!"

"Late for what?" Kaoru yawned. The sleep was coming back to him.

Haruhi pinched the twins' ears lightly, ignoring their protests of "Owowowowowow!"

"We have school today. And unless we hurry up, we're definitely going to be tardy."

--

Alright, so getting to school in an overly flashy vehicle wasn't exactly Haruhi's definition of hurrying up, but it worked.

Classes went on normally, and she relished every bit of it, knowing that she was about to get an earful of things she'd rather not hear once it was dismissal. But soon enough (or sooner than Haruhi wanted, anyway), the clock tower tolled for three in the afternoon.

Hikaru and Kaoru had to haul her all the way to the third Music room.

Once they were at the door, she yanked her arms from their grip and went for the handle. Sure enough, opening it was like starting a chain reaction of explosives.

Haruhi had been expecting this, so she deftly stepped out of reach of the yellow-topped thing that had barreled towards her the moment she entered.

Tamaki sat a few feet out the door, rubbing his head.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki sulked. "Daddy was only going to make sure you were okay!"

"I am perfectly fine, senpai." _Now that I'm nowhere near you, that is._ She glanced once around the room. "Where are the guests?"

Hunny was rocking back on forth on the balls of his feet. "Kyo-chan postponed today's activities."

The boy in specs was calmly typing things down on his laptop. "No need to look so perplexed. We're just here to discuss the issue at hand."

Hikaru sat down grumpily. "Haven't we gone over this already?"

"Not as a whole," replied Kyoya. He looked towards Tamaki, who was unusually composed. The latter stood and cleared his throat.

"I suppose there's nothing left to do but face the situation," he said matter-of-factly. "As leader of this Host Club, I take full responsibility for whatever happens to its members! That is why…" he looked at her theatrically. "I have decided! Haruhi, you must throw away the friend figure of me that you have formed inside your heart…"

"Don't worry about that, senpai. I got it covered."

This statement, Tamaki fully ignored. He just went on babbling, draping his arm around her all the while.

"…However it pains me to say this, it must be done! I certainly don't want you to be involved with those doppelgangers any longer! They're bad influences! So from now on, Haruhi, I do not want you to be near them, understand?"

Haruhi looked as if she wanted nothing more than to explode into oblivion and take Tamaki down with her.

Tamaki made a loud noise at the back of his throat.

She continued nevertheless. "How is this supposed to help…?"

Tamaki suddenly knelt down in front of her and held her hand.

"Haruhi, since I am accountable for whatever happens to you, I feel guilty for letting you fall prey to those two idiots… And since they clearly do not want to be burdened, I will gladly take you from their shoulders. And so, I have a proposition for you."

He gazed into her bewildered eyes.

"I want to bring the child into this world under my name."

Everyone was silenced, and a great anticipation filled the room. The twins were just as flabbergasted as they were angry, but they were on the ends of their wits as they waited for Haruhi's reply.

"No offense, but I'm not at a legal age to be married yet."

Tamaki was a little thrown off. "Married? You misunderstand! That would be incest, my dear… No, I want to adopt your child into the Suoh family."

_Well, everyone saw that coming._

"No way!" the twins objected violently. "You're not adopting our kid!"

"_Your _kid? Excuse me; you two apparently don't want to be responsible for anything! I'm doing you a favor!"

"Who are you to tell if we don't want to be responsible?"

Tamaki almost snorted. "It's not as if it isn't obvious yet!"

Hikaru was probably going to throw a few choice adjectives at his adversary, but Haruhi disrupted them.

"Drop it!" she yelled. The atmosphere was hushed at once. "Alright, see here. Tamaki-senpai, I know you have my best interests at heart, but you can't adopt the baby."

"But—"

"No," she said resolutely. "Besides, the twins are taking care of me well enough."

"How would they even do that?" Tamaki scoffed.

"For your information boss," Kaoru said, his tone dripping with sadism. "We're living with her. We eat at the same table. _We sleep in the same room._"

The reaction was instantaneous, and it would be safe to say that no one expected it.

"Bastards!"

Tamaki practically throttled the twins and jammed them against the wall before anyone could do anything to stop him. Even though there were two of them, it looked like Hikaru and Kaoru couldn't handle their boss' fury once it was released all at once. They were scrabbling at his hands, trying to get him off their throats to no avail. Even Kyoya couldn't calm him down.

Immediately, Hunny and Mori stepped in. Mori twisted the king's arm just enough to make him let go and Hunny pulled the younger Hitachiin to safety. Hikaru rushed to Kaoru's side though they were both breathing in ragged gasps. The older twin wrapped his brother in his arms.

Haruhi stomped over to where Kyoya was restraining his suddenly animalistic best friend and slapped Tamaki with all the disdain she could muster. He stopped fidgeting right away, and Kyoya thought it safe to release him.

"What's wrong with you, senpai?" Haruhi hissed, and everyone backed away from her. "Who are you to hurt people like that? You don't have the right to make decisions for me! Besides, I don't want to be your daughter, wife or whatever it is you have in mind, because to say it frankly, you're nothing but a fucked up egocentric narcissist who is Full. Of. Shit!"

Leaving a stunned Tamaki to dwell on that, she walked over to the twins and knelt down.

"You guys okay?"

They managed to smile up at her. "Still alive."

She helped them up. "Let's go home."

--

The three first years were in the limousine on their way home. It's a rare occasion when the twins decide to hold their tongues, and right then was a perfect example. Of course, it helped that the girl who sat between them was red as a beet and steaming. It was Haruhi who spoke—yelled—first.

"I can't believe he did that!" she blurted out. "He's so… Argh! Anyway, it's not like you two are staying over for some sick perverted reason, right? It's not like you're using this to your advantage, right?"

Hikaru laughed nervously. "Of course not… Why would you think that?"

Then Kaoru opened his mouth to say something, but Haruhi silenced him with a glare.

"Don't you start. It was your big mouth that made him crack, anyway!"

"Hey, I couldn't help it! He was talking crap; I just wanted to get back at him!"

"Okay, Haruhi, I don't get it," Hikaru said, glad of an opportunity to steer the conversation back to safe waters. "Usually, I'm the one who explodes. But you were really something back there. And I don't think I've ever heard you cuss like _that _before."

"I think we should consider ourselves lucky," his twin mused. "I wouldn't wanna be in her way when she acts up that way again."

"Fat chance, seeing as you're living with me right now."

"Oh, right."

--

In the meantime, Tamaki lay face down on the floor of the club room, his encounter having left him with a twinge of shame.

"Tama-chan?" Hunny began uncertainly.

No one answered.

Kyoya slipped on his glasses that had fallen off in the struggle.

"Would you care to explain, Tamaki? You don't normally tend to blow up like that unless something's really bothering you."

The blonde bit his lip and sat up. "I don't know what happened! It's those… those infernal twins! It's always them with her. Never me. I don't know why I'm so mad! I just… I hate this."

Mori gripped Tamaki's shoulder.

"We know you're confused, Tamaki," Kyoya said with a cold tone. "But that's no reason to take it out on Hikaru and Kaoru like that."

"What? What do you mean?" He was clueless as ever.

"Tama-chan, haven't you ever wondered why you always want to protect Haru-chan? Why you get so mad whenever she's with someone else?"

"I—I don't know."

Kyoya hit him over the head with his notebook. "Oh, stop denying it already. You've always known, you goof."

Tamaki rubbed the spot where the notebook had hit him, and it dawned on him. His eyes glazed over.

"So that's why," he said softly.

Hunny, Mori and even Kyoya smiled just a little.

_He's finally got it!_

Standing up straight, Tamaki faced the others, visibly happier and glowing with comprehension.

"Of course! How could I not see this? Why did it have to be at the last moment? I'm apparently just suffering from the empty nest syndrome!"

Mori palmed his face.

…_and he's lost it yet again._

His friends gaped at him, paralyzed with disbelief. Could this guy get any denser?

Tamaki went on. "I've should have foreseen this; I mean, every parent goes through a period of grief when they realize that their child is all grown up and moving on! It was only natural for me to become even more protective of her, especially in her condition! Now that I've figured out what's been bothering me so much, I have to go and apologize to Haruhi right away!"

"What about Hika-chan and Kao-chan? Don't you think you should say sorry to them too?"

Tamaki became a little icy at this.

"You know," Kyoya said. "Just because they're staying with her doesn't necessarily mean that their motive is malicious. Who knows, this might be their way of owning up to her. Haruhi's alone as of now, so they probably want to keep her company."

Tamaki put some stock into this. "I guess you're right. It was a little silly of me to jump on them like that, wasn't it? But as I said, my paternal instinct for Haruhi only kicked in..." He brightened. "Alright, I'll go to them right now!"

Kyoya grabbed him. "Now would not be the best time. You may have… realized, but they might not be ready for you yet after an outburst like that."

"Let them cool off a bit, Tama-chan."

Mori agreed. "Try tomorrow."

--

Kaoru had gone downstairs to meet the delivery person from the sushi shop (the twins would rather eat the same food for three days than to suffer indigestion from Haruhi's whacked-out dishes). Hikaru sat idly, watching Haruhi bustle around the apartment. Then a thought came to mind.

"Haruhi?"

"Yeah?"

"About this morning… You were acting kind of weird."

She stopped halfway to the kitchen to give him a look of exasperation.

"Yes, well that was called morning sickness. It's what happens during pregnancy."

"I'm not dumb! I meant… You were sort of avoiding me and Kaoru. Why?"

"Huh? You aren't making any sense. I wasn't avoiding you!"

"I'm not blind, I know what I saw."

"No, you don't. You were still sleepy; you could've seen me wearing a bunny suit, for all you know."

"Now that idea isn't half-bad. Wish I saw that instead."

Haruhi headed towards him and rapped the top of his head with her knuckles.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"For thinking about restricted stuff."

"Restricted?" he laughed. "Haruhi, for all _you_ know, I could've had sex with you already. Next to that, fantasizing about you in a bunny suit is pretty innocent, don't you think?"

She was about to fire a retort when Kaoru walked in with the sushi. "What's going on?"

"Oh nothing," his brother smirked. "Just discussing about Haruhi in a bunny suit."

"Ooh, I think I seriously like that topic."

This time Haruhi's knuckles met Kaoru's head. He said the same thing his brother did, and she paid no attention. She was just thankful that she had managed to avert Hikaru's original topic and change it to something else. She wasn't so sure if she wanted to tell them about her dream just yet. Hell, she wasn't even sure if the dream was real.

Haruhi tried to distract herself by watching the twins eat and stuffing her own face with the rice and natto she had drizzled generously with wasabi and (for some reason unknown to her,) maple syrup.

--

At the second Suoh mansion, Tamaki was busy pacing around, thinking of ways to apologize to the trio. A soft knock came on his door, and he was brought out of his trance.

"Come in!"

It was a maid. "There's a telephone call for you, young master."

Tamaki thanked her and proceeded to pick up the wireless receiver in his room.

"Hello, Tamaki Suoh speaking! …Oh, Mrs. Hitachiin, to what do I owe this pleasure? Hikaru and Kaoru? Huh? No, they aren't here… Yes, I'm quite positive. Hmm… You don't say? Yes, yes. I think I know where they are. Would you like me to pick them up? Oh, it's no trouble at all, Mrs. Hitachiin. You're very welcome."

He dialed another number as soon as she hung up, the fiery rage returning to his face.

"Hello, Kyoya? Remember what you said about the twins not having any other motive for living at Haruhi's apartment? I want to see for myself! Let's pay Haruhi a visit, shall we? Yes, Kyoya, _right now_!"

* * *

**A/N: **

**(Kaoru typo thingy fixed!)**

**_Natto = _fermented soy beans**

**_Wasabi = _spicy paste made from Japanese horseradish**

**-o-**

**I bet the summary made you think of a different outcome for this chapter. Well, no. Tamaki is (and always will be) Tamaki, after all. But I had fun getting him to go into a murder frenzy, almost killing the twins. Kekeke, you know I'd never actually let him murder them though. Let's leave the murdering options to Rankaand Yuzuha when they find out about Haruhi. ^^**

**Okay, so the twins are neck-deep in trouble with their boss right now. This can't be pretty, huh? Hmm, guess you'll have to wait and see. x)**

**l  
l  
V**


	5. Caught Redhanded

"Ack! Cut it out, Kaoru!"

"Just hold still!"

Of course, Haruhi did the opposite. She fidgeted and tried to get out of Kaoru's grip. He let go eventually.

"I was just getting the soapsuds out of your hair," he said with a laugh.

Haruhi wasn't amused. "Yeah, well I could've gotten it out myself…" she grumbled, trailing off when Kaoru began guffawing. "What's so funny?"

The auburn-haired boy clutched his sides. "It's all over you!"

To her dismay, Haruhi found out that he was right. She was about to tell him off, but her voice gave way to a giggle when she saw him covered in the bubbles as well.

Honestly, since when did washing up after dinner become so messy? When Hikaru had gone off to shower, she had decided to do the dishes, and the remaining Hitachiin offered to help.

When the two had recovered from fits of laughter, they ensued to clean themselves up, wiping off the froth with paper towels amidst light chuckles.

Kaoru looked at her and tilted his head.

"What?" Haruhi demanded.

He took another paper towel and leaned close to her. "Okay, trust me. Just hold still…"

He proceeded to wipe her face gently. Haruhi's cheeks started to color. They were alone… Maybe now would be a good time to tell him about… No wait. Maybe she was just thinking that way because of her weird dream. She was actually letting it get to her. How ridiculous. She shook her head mentally. How could something as trivial as that delusion affect her like this?

Then she realized that Kaoru had stopped wiping her face. His pupils had dilated and his face was flushed.

"Kaoru?"

He moved abruptly away from Haruhi and was saved from saying anything when a frenzied Hikaru appeared in the doorway.

"What do I do, Kaoru, what do I do?" he whispered hoarsely.

"Hikaru, where's the fire?"

The elder replied by frantically waving around the ringing cell phone he was holding in his hand and mouthing out a single word.

_Mom!!!_

"Oh, it's your mo—" Haruhi began, but Kaoru clapped a hand over her mouth and signaled for Hikaru to kill the conversation as best as he could.

The Hitachiin followed and quickly composed himself before putting the phone to his ear.

"Mom!" he said casually, though his face was evidently pale. "Back from your trip already? How are you doing? That's good to hear. Oh, me and Kaoru are fine, why do you ask?"

Hikaru flinched a little from something his mother had said before carrying on.

"Oh, so Tamaki-senpai said… Ah, don't freak out, mom! What? No, we're not going through a rebellious phase! No! Geez, no, no… Mom, listen. You've met Haruhi, haven't you? Yes, we're over at her place. Really, they said that? Hmm… They must've gotten confused. I'm sure. What do you mean Kyoya-senpai—" He cut himself short, ashen-faced. Then he took a deep breath.

"Mom-can't-hear-you-signal's-really-bad-call-you-later-bye."

He hung up, dropped his cell phone nonchalantly and slid down with his back against the wall.

"So," Kaoru asked. "What did she say?"

"I told her that the driver must've made a mistake in telling here where we are."

"Mmmf!" Haruhi grumbled under Kaoru's hand.

Just then, the front door was opened unexpectedly.

--

"Haru—What the…" Tamaki was suddenly there, his eyes burning as they fell on Kaoru's hand. The latter had forgotten that he still had Haruhi gagged and released her as soon as he realized his mistake. But Tamaki was already having another fit.

"Kyoya! Come over here and see what these hooligans are doing to our daughter!"

"How did you get in?" Haruhi demanded.

Kyoya made his entrance coolly, swinging a key ring on his index finger. Haruhi eyed it incredulously.

"Where did you—"

"Your father gave me a duplicate key so I'd be able to keep tabs on you while he's gone."

"You can't barge into my home whenever you want!"

Tamaki made an impatient little noise. "It's a good thing we did! These devils had you at a most unladylike position when I got here! But never fear, Haruhi! I'll save you!"

Haruhi was still hotheaded with him from the afternoon, so she let herself vent her thoughts on him. "Somehow, that doesn't sound very promising coming from you."

The blonde recoiled against her brusqueness. "Why does my little girl have to be so cruel all the time? All daddy wants is for you to be out of harm's way…"

Kyoya took this moment to step in.

"Earlier this evening, Tamaki received a very interesting phone call from Mrs. Yuzuha Hitachiin."

"She just called Hikaru a few minutes ago," Haruhi informed him despite the twins making violent gestures for her to shut up behind Kyoya's back.

"Did she, now?" Kyoya ruminated. "And what did she ask you, Hikaru?"

"She just wanted to know where we were, that's all," replied the boy offhandedly.

"Why, didn't you tell her before you came here?"

"We did," Kaoru answered. "We told the driver to tell her that we—"

"That you were at Tamaki's place, am I correct?"

"No," the twins replied a little too fast.

Hikaru tried to make an excuse. "The guy made a mistake. We definitely said that we would be staying at Haruhi's place."

"I see," Kyoya said as he adjusted his glasses, the way he always did whenever he knew something. That was when the twins knew that they were really in for it.

"I wonder what this means then?" Kyoya fished for something inside his blazer and held out a tiny silver disk. "It clearly has your voices telling the driver to 'fetch our stuff and bring it to the Fujioka's apartment straight away.' Hmm. Do you still deny anything?"

Hikaru and Kaoru had only seen him pull this stunt off when the journalism club had threatened Tamaki, and they were a little infuriated to know that he had actually bugged their car. But in any case… the Shadow King had won.

"By the way… I've sent a copy of this disk to your mother."

Haruhi was in the middle, following the conversation but not quite grasping something.

"Okay, so the twins lied. What's new?" she asked.

"Hey," Hikaru huffed. "You make it sound as if lying is a thing we do often!"

Tamaki angrily jumped up from his corner of woe. "Haruhi! They double-crossed you for the second time! Are you seriously going to let them get away with a crime as filthy as that?!"

All the yelling was getting to the girl. A vein twitched as Haruhi tried to think. When the puzzle pieces clicked together in her mind, everyone saw it happen. Tamaki let out a "Hah!" of triumph and the twins slowly started to shrink away from her; they knew it was no use when she started to approach them, so they just plugged their ears with their fingers and hoped for the best.

"So," Haruhi began.

Instead of the outburst the boys were expecting, her voice was abnormally saccharine. It made everyone uncomfortable; even Kyoya looked slightly unnerved.

"_You shouldn't be alone in your condition, so we'll be here to take care of you_," she continued in her sickly sweet rendition of the twins' voices. But it didn't mask the steely venom that laced her next words.

"_We've realized! This is our responsibility! _Typical cowards!" Haruhi spat. "You fed me with all that garbage, when all you had in mind was escaping? What, you were trying to buy enough time to form some great plan on how to ditch everything? Why did I even buy your crap? Especially _you_!" she directed her voice vaguely at one of them, but no one knew for sure if she was addressing Kaoru or Hikaru. "You… When I thought… I actually thought…"

The brothers cringed, but nothing more came but a flumping sound, some footsteps and Tamaki's cautious voice.

"Haruhi?"

They opened their eyes (the twins didn't even know when they had shut them) and the sight that met them was Kyoya standing over Tamaki, who was trying to put a comforting arm around a shuddering Haruhi.

It would have been a pathetic sight if it weren't so appalling.

She was sitting on the floor with her arms encircled around her knees. Her face was hidden from view, but it couldn't have been any clearer that she was crying.

Between the twins, only Hikaru had seen her this way before, and he wished that he were back in that thunderstorm instead. At least he had been able to do something for her back then. He couldn't even go near her now. He just remained stock still.

But Kaoru had never been witness to a Haruhi like this. So he approached her carefully regardless of Tamaki glaring daggers at him.

"Haruhi…"

He looked almost imploringly at his brother, then at Kyoya. The second only said "Mood swings, pretty natural," and that didn't help Kaoru at all.

He found that he could move his fingers. He used them to gently pry Haruhi's face from between her knees. Her brow was still furrowed and tears had made tracks down her cheeks. She refused to look at Kaoru.

"We're really sorry," he managed to say. "It's just… We were really scared, Haruhi. We had no idea what we were supposed to do, so we did what we were best at. We tried to run away. We didn't think of what you must be going through… We're cowards, just like you said. But I promise… We promise to do better from now on. I know it's too much to ask, but… Forgive us?"

Haruhi opened her mouth reluctantly, then closed it and flung her arms around him instead. She smiled half-heartedly at Hikaru and beckoned him to join them. He drew near hesitantly, but she wrapped him in the embrace as well.

"I'm scared too," she whispered. "I really don't have a clue about what's going on. I wanted to run away just as much as you did, but if I did… Where would that get us?"

She let go and looked both of them in the eye as she carried on. "Guys, I really need you. I don't want to do this alone. I _can't._"

The twins smiled a little and took her hands. "You won't."

--

The whole moment was beginning to feel like a living cliché, and just when everyone began to become conscious of how hackneyed everything was, Kaoru's cell phone rang from the depths of his cargo jeans.

He flipped it open. His "Hello?" was followed by a flinch and a sound that resembled an incensed cat coming from other end of the line. "Oh, hi mom. Huh? O-okay…"

"Well, that was quick," Hikaru commented as his twin slipped the phone back in his pocket.

"She's sending someone to fetch us," Kaoru said dully.

His brother was horrorstruck for a minute. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's make a run for—"

Hikaru bit his tongue since everyone was currently giving him the evil eye.

"Right," he said, shamefaced. "We have about twenty minutes before the limo gets here. With any luck, we'll be able to make an explanation that's at least near half-decent…"

"Mom won't buy it. You know her; she always needs the details. And I have a feeling that she'll completely blow up once we tell her about Haruhi."

Tamaki spoke up. "Well, normally I would be against conspiring anything along with the two of you, but since Haruhi is involved, I have no choice."

A gleam appeared in his eyes as he thought. "If it's quickness and shrewd efficiency that you need, we all know a certain someone who could lend a helping hand…"

Kyoya stopped scribbling in his notebook when he felt eyes pierce the back of his neck.

"Why is everybody looking at me?"

* * *

**A/N: First of all, I'd like to apologize for taking a longer time than usual to update. ^.^"**

**Yeah. ...Nothing much happened here, only the twins getting caught in the act and Haruhi losing it with a couple of mood swings which were followed by a totally corny scenario. xP **

**This chapter is pretty much just a filler for the next one. Time for confrontation!!! (-insert doom music here-)**

**So, tell me what you think, if you please. x)**

**l  
l  
V**


	6. Who Are You Calling Irresponsible?

"Why is everyone coming along again?" Haruhi grumbled. But no one in the limousine heard her; the four boys were all too busy discussing Kyoya's 'great plan,' which according to Hikaru…

"…is going to be a complete failure, senpai!"

Kyoya sat with his arms crossed. "Then I suggest you devise some other way of telling your mother."

"Fine then, we'll wing it!"

"Hikaru," Haruhi said. "Kyoya-senpai is making perfect sense. Why not just go along?"

"Because his wonderful idea involves us coming out with the truth point blank!" the Hitachiin snapped. "We can't do that!"

"And why not?"

Hikaru flushed a little. "…Because!"

Tamaki knocked him on the head. "You're just as immature as ever. What about you Kaoru, do you have anything against Kyoya's idea?"

"No," the younger looked apologetically at his brother before continuing. "Kyoya-senpai's approach will get it done quicker and more painlessly. Anyway, we're gonna end up telling mom the truth with whatever tactic we resort to… So let's just get it over with fast."

Tamaki looked satisfied with Kaoru's reply and with Hikaru's glower. "Ah, here we are!"

--

Haruhi and the twins all felt a little thankful that Kyoya had decided to wait in another room (and by doing so, forcing Tamaki to remain there as well). It did little to lessen the pits in their stomachs though.

At the count of three, the twins opened the door into the parlor.

Yuzuha was seated calmly on a posh divan, chatting with a client on her phone. At the sight of her sons, she said goodbye hastily and abandoned the receiver to give Kaoru and Hikaru a hug. Right after embracing them, she punched them on the arm.

"Oww!" the twins started.

"Yeah, you better say oww!" Yuzuha said reprovingly. "You boys had me worried, you know that? Don't ever run away again!"

"Mom, we didn't run away…" Kaoru began, but she tapped her finger on his mouth.

"You can explain tomorrow, Hikaru, it's getting late!" she said absentmindedly. That was when she first noticed their guest.

"Haruhi! My, my, I almost didn't see you there! Come, come…" she gestured to the chair opposite her divan. "Have a cookie!"

Haruhi sat down, took one look at the platter of the delicacies on the table in front of her and politely declined. She remembered the prank from her last visit—gummy cookies—and decided to save herself from humiliation. Yuzuha must have remembered as well, because she laughed; a tinkling, feminine version of the twins' laugh. "Don't worry, those are banana bread cookies. Help yourself, dear, go on. So… To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Haruhi, smiling, took a cookie as the twins settled down on either side of her.

"Well, we have a surprise for you," Hikaru said for her.

Haruhi almost rolled her eyes. _Yep, it's going to be one hell of a surprise, alright._

Yuzuha's eyes brightened. "A surprise?"

It was a little comical, Haruhi thought. She was so much like her sons. As she pondered over this, a huge yawn almost split her head open.

"Excuse me!" she apologized. "I don't know what came o-over me…" she stifled another yawn.

"I do," Yuzuha said in a scolding tone. "Just look at the time! Almost 10:00. That just won't do now, would it? Why don't you stay over for the night, Haruhi? I could call your house for you."

"No need, mom," Kaoru interjected. "Her father won't be home until late night tomorrow."

Haruhi glared at him, wishing that she had never shared the information. Then she turned to Yuzuha.

"Thank you very much, but I couldn't possibly—"

"But I insist, dear. There's no need to worry about clothes; we've got that covered."

Hikaru smirked. "Aww, there's no harm in sleeping over, is there, Haruhi?"

Then a maid stepped in, inclining her head towards them. "I'm very sorry to intrude, mistress, but Mr. Ootori is waiting in the other room with Mr. Suoh, who is asking for Ms. Fujioka."

"Tell him to wait a little longer," Kaoru said, waving her to go on her way.

She bowed and went off.

The twins started counting down. "3…2…1…"

And from the other room suddenly came a scream. "What?! Why do I have to wait longer? They've been in there forever! What are they doing? What's happening? What—"

"We've been in here for about ten minutes, boss!" Hikaru called over lazily. "Oh, don't worry about it, mom," he said upon seeing the bemused expression his mother wore. "He's just really hyper for the surprise we were telling you about."

"Tamaki-senpai gets pretty upset whenever he's not involved with something this big," Kaoru put in.

"Goodness," Yuzuha chuckled. "I'm getting pretty excited about all this myself! But can it wait until tomorrow? It seems like your friend here is very tired."

Haruhi dipped her head to hide another yawn and smiled at the older woman gratefully. Ever since she became pregnant, she found it increasingly hard to stay up late.

"But what about the two boys?" the twins' mother asked, remembering Kyoya and Tamaki. "Do you want me to invite them over—?"

"No!" Kaoru and Hikaru cried in unison.

"Uh, you see…" Hikaru tried to tell her. "The thing is that the whole Host Club knows about the surprise; but only me, Hikaru and Haruhi are going to pull it off. If Tamaki-senpai and Kyoya-senpai are here it might ruin everything!"

He looked at his brother and Haruhi for support; the first nodded vigorously in response while the second followed suit much more unenthusiastically. Anyway, what mattered was that Yuzuha bought the act and immediately called maids to escort the trio upstairs, winking and saying that she would personally take care of sending Tamaki and Kyoya home.

--

It was dark. Haruhi studied the interior of the guest's bedroom from what she could make of it. She almost snorted at the word 'bedroom.' What an understatement. She could easily have fit her apartment room in it, and there would still be room to spare for a nice long game of kick the can.

She sat up from the lavish bed and felt a slight chill run over her. Earlier she would've given anything to get to bed. But now, at almost two-thirty in the morning, she couldn't even fall asleep. But it wasn't her pregnancy that was making her night hell, it was this place. She _couldn't_ sleep here. The room, the house; it was all too familiar a setting. She knew she had only been in this house twice before, but she felt as though she had revisited this area many times… The déjà vu was overwhelming and she knew why.

Her contemplation was interrupted by a soft creak from her door followed by identical whispers.

"Haruhi, are you awake?"

The darkness masked the sarcasm etched on here features. "No, I'm asleep. Now go away."

Kaoru and Hikaru tiptoed inside (though they really didn't need to—the plush carpet muffled their footsteps,) and jumped up on the mattress.

"I knew you'd do this," Haruhi said. "It was obvious as soon as you had the maids take me to the place that was nearest to your bedroom. Geez, won't you guys give me any peace?"

"What? We're not doing anything wrong… yet," Hikaru said with a hint of slyness, earning him a flying feather pillow that landed a solid blow on the back of his head. "Ouch—hey! I was just kidding."

"We only wanted to check on you. So what's the matter? Can't sleep?" Kaoru asked Haruhi. "We could keep you company for a while."

"We're nervous about tomorrow too," his brother said, rubbing the spot the pillow had hit. "Oh, and about that. Actually, Haruhi, me and Kaoru have been thinking."

"Wow, that's new."

"Oh, shut up," Hikaru snapped. "I'm trying to be serious here! Anyways… We've been wondering about… Uh, about Akachan…" The word sounded foreign coming from the Hitachiin, and he seemed to sense it, too.

The girl's ears were suddenly alert, though she still feigned her displeasure about the boys being in her room. "Yeah?"

"We… We thought 'what if we never find out who the dad is?' and well, it was kind of confusing…"

"What Hikaru means to say is, we didn't want Akachan to grow up confused as well," Kaoru clarified. "Having two dads must be great and all, but it doesn't exactly look good…"

"Let me get this straight," Haruhi began a little angrily. "You're worried that this'll do damage to your image, is that right?"

He shook his head. "We were more worried about you, actually."

"We mean; a fifteen year-old who had premarital sex with fellow minors and got pregnant in the process?" Hikaru scoffed. "It sounds like a drama, don't you think? And dramas like that, well, they never really end well for the girl in question. People think stupid stuff about her, you know?"

Her eyebrow twitched. "What are you two getting at?"

The twins looked swiftly at each other.

"We really put some thought into this," Kaoru said slowly.

"And we know it's for the best," Hikaru added.

The girl was indifferent to their words. "Just what are you saying?"

The boys sighed. "We're _saying_ that one of us is going to marry you."

Hikaru and Kaoru had said it in such a grave manner that the last thing that they expected from Haruhi was a laugh. So when she opened her mouth and stuffed her face under the covers to mute the sound, the boys really felt demoralized.

"Haruhi," Kaoru started weakly, but she spoke before he could utter anything else.

She was wiping tears from her eyes and laughter was holding both her sides. "Yeah, okay. You two, always trying to make things funny. Now you're pulling Tamaki-senpai's stunt on me!"

"No we aren't!" Hikaru said indignantly, his ears coloring like stoplights. Of course, he would never admit that they had indeed gotten the idea from Tamaki, but that was beside the point. "Haruhi, we're dead serious about this."

She chuckled. "Yes, I can tell."

"No, really!" he went on, quite piqued. "We mean it."

The sounds of mirth wavered. Haruhi's eyes were filling with uncertainty as she looked at the twins. They weren't smiling at all.

Kaoru thought it safe to continue. "We figured that you should be engaged, to make everything okay. You know, before you get big and everything becomes obvious."

"But I don't even know which one of you…"

"We have time," Hikaru said impatiently. "If we figure it out, great! You'll be engaged to whichever one of us it is. But what we don't find out?"

"That's my point," Haruhi stated in her pragmatic tone. "Saying that I agree to this crazy conspiracy of yours—and I'm not saying I will; which one of you will I be engaged to?"

"That's up to you, isn't it?" they shrugged. "Take your pick."

"What? I can't do that!" she said disbelievingly. "How is that going to solve anything?"

"Haruhi, we aren't really the reckless morons that we act like. Alright, fine. Maybe _sometimes_ we are," Hikaru said, adding the last bit after Haruhi started to scoff.

"Hikaru's right though, you know," Kaoru said softly. "We feel bad for having you in this position, and we don't want your life to go to pieces because of some stupid thing we did."

Her blush deepened. "But don't you think that your idea is taking things a bit too far?"

To her surprise, the two sidled up to her and kissed her on the cheek. She felt color creep from the spot where they made contact, and her cheeks tingled.

"Things have_ already_ gone too far," they said, their heads buried in her hair. "Just promise us that you'll consider it, alright?"

"We better get back to our own bed," Kaoru whispered.

"Yeah, we have a 'big surprise' for mom tomorrow," Hikaru said anxiously.

They said their goodnights and left.

Haruhi unconsciously raised her hands to her cheeks and immediately felt like an idiot when she realized what she was doing. But inwardly, she smiled. She never thought of the Hitachiin brothers as anything else but negligent idiots before, and she was glad that this little mishap was causing her to see them in a new light. When she put it that way… Maybe it was wrong for her to call it a mishap, after all.

With that, her heavy eyelids fluttered closed.

* * *

**A/N: **

**_Akachan = baby_**

**_~*~_**

**Okay, before you start yelling at me, I'm going to apologize. GOMENASAI! **

**I know I took a really long time to update. Sorry for making you guys wait. I feel guilty! Waaaah!!! But there were New Year parties to go to, rush gifts to wrap, calls to be made, new resolutions to live by (okay, that last part was pretty fake, I'll admit it), yada yada. Everything was hectic... x( **

**~*~**

**Anyway, here it is at last! The twins decide to show a side of them they rarely show. So it's all good? Well, there's still Haruhi. Will she decide to go along with the plan? And what about that 'big surprise' Yuzuha is waiting for? And don't forget about Ranka... OPh, and the main question of course. **

**WHO THE HELL IS DADDEEEEH?**

**We'll find out together, yeah? xD**

**l  
l  
V**


	7. Surprise?

_She was on the bed, thunder crashing around the outside world. She instinctively squeezed her eyes shut, and was suddenly held by something warm. Now wrapped in someone's tight embrace, she assumed that it was perfectly normal to be feeling safer… But there was something about this particular embrace that hit her hard. Kami-sama knows why she thought that way; the alcohol invading her brain, perhaps? Or something more? Thinking that whatever she did now could be excused by the fact that she was drunk silly, she used her hands to guide herself towards that face… And she kissed him…_

Poke.

_Still half-terrified from the lightning and thunder, her eyes were still kept firmly closed. She allowed her other senses to explore, however; and she made out the faint scent of alcohol drifting towards her as he bent down on her neck, gently nipping her collarbone like some lust filled vampire… His lips traveled upwards, met hers again and this time she responded…_

Poke. Haruhi tossed around on the bed. For a dream, that poke sure felt real…

_Would she dare open her eyes now? Could she look at that face?_

Poke. Haruhi didn't want to open her eyes just yet. She was so close this time, so close to seeing him…

Poke. No… The dream was fading.

Poke. Haruhi grumbled and flipped onto her back. Poke. Poke. Poke.

She cracked her eyes open, just a fraction of a centimeter, to see who her tormentor was. What seemed like a medium-sized flame was bobbing up above her head. She groaned. Need she have wondered? This was their house after all.

"Hey, Hikaru. I think she's awake."

Haruhi sat up and blearily rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Her brain was still too woozy to allow her to form coherent words, so she resorted to giving the Kaoru the dirtiest glare she could muster.

He didn't mind; in fact he seemed totally oblivious. He sat down beside her and stared her down keenly. She blinked.

"What?"

"Nothing," he said with a grin. "You look really cute when you've just woken up."

Hikaru walked in with a couple of maids. "Oh great, you're up," he said upon seeing Haruhi. "Breakfast."

The twin maids set down a couple of trays on the table at the window side of the room, bowed respectfully, and left the three alone.

The calling of the food was almost too much for Haruhi to bear. She stood up and casually strolled down to the table, the twins following and exchanging knowing smirks behind her. She sat down none too gracefully and sighed at the sight of the magnificent spread. Magnificent here defined as everything Haruhi had been craving for the past week—the twins had kindly taken note of those details; from the maple syrup-covered natto to the fish, banana and apple sauce sandwich. They also thoughtfully added a lot of other things that they figured she would like.

Hikaru watched her in amusement. "Overwhelmed? We made it ourselves."

"Really? I can't finish all this," she mumbled.

"Well me and Hikaru just woke up too, you know. We aren't just gonna watch you eat," Kaoru said, parking himself on the couch opposite hers and accidentally picking up a pickle dipped in peanut butter. He dropped it instantly. "Of course, we had to have our own food made," he continued as he pulled closer to him the tray that actually had edible food on it.

"Seems a shame to have all this great food, though," Haruhi thought aloud halfway through her third serving.

"Why?"

"Akachan doesn't seem to like it when I eat," she said as if it were something they discussed every day. She raised a glass of water to her lips and soon enough it crashed to the floor when she made wild sprint for the guest's bathroom.

--

"Goodness, is everything alright in here? I thought I heard something break earlier." Yuzuha asked when she walked in the door. Fortunately, Haruhi was done with her morning sickness and was recovering on the couch.

"Uh, yeah," Hikaru said. "We were eating breakfast in here, and we had a bit of a clumsy moment…"

"But it's all okay, mom, the maids cleaned it up," Kaoru told her reassuringly.

Yuzuha smiled and sat down next to Haruhi. "You look pale, sweetheart! Are you feeling alright?"

"Just fine, Mrs. Hitachiin," Haruhi replied. "Oh, I'd like to thank you for the great food. You really didn't have to go through all this trouble. And I'll pay you for the broken glass."

The older woman waved a hand impatiently. "No, no. You're our guest. No need to worry yourself over silly things like that." Then her disposition became sunnier. "Actually, I just came in here because I thought I would catch you three in action."

Haruhi and Kaoru froze. Hikaru almost spit out his iced tea. Luckily, he was behind his mother and she hardly noticed his spluttering.

"What do you mean?" he asked as innocently as he could after recovering.

His mother beamed. "Oh, you know. That surprise you were telling me about. I was hoping I could find out what it was."

"Oh, that," Kaoru said, hand behind his head. _Should we tell her now, guys?_

Haruhi shrugged and looked at Hikaru. _Better do it now while she's in a good mood. _

The latter obviously thought the opposite and still wanted to hold it out for as long as he could, but he tilted his head in defeat. Haruhi's logic prevailed. Hikaru began massaging his mom's shoulders.

"What's this for, honey?" she said, clearly happy but still curious. "You don't do things like this even for Mother's Day. Is something going on?"

"Can't a son be nice to his mom when he wants to?" Hikaru said with just the right amount of pout in his voice. His mother softened even more. Haruhi wondered if the boy ever considered becoming an actor; he would definitely make the cut.

"Say, mom, a thought just popped up in our heads," Kaoru said. "I know it's pretty random, but me and Hikaru were wondering. The Hitachiin designer line… It's mostly for women, right?"

"Mm-hmm. Well, we do offer styles for men as well. Now that you mention it, things have been dragging along lately…"

"Maybe because… there's not enough variety! And that's what me and Hikaru thought of. Have you ever considered doing something new?" Kaoru cut through his mom's monologue with a fake stroke of inspiration.

"Like?"

"How about," Hikaru said, catching the drift. "A whole new line for, say… Maternity?"

Yuzuha snapped into focus again. "That would be brilliant, Kaoru! But starting from scratch, I don't know… And besides, I don't have a model. It's hard to find a pregnant woman with an angelic face..."

Haruhi caught wind of where this was going and an alarm bell went off in her head. But it was too late to say anything now.

"What if we know someone?" Hikaru went on.

"Then that would be fabulous! Tell me who, boys!"

The twins' grins were so natural, it scared Haruhi. But it was even scarier when they directed those smiles at her.

Yuzuha's eyes widened. "Haruhi! Really…?"

Haruhi gave a feeble nod.

The woman gasped. "If that were true, things would make sense… So my boys slept over at your place because they wanted to watch out for you? How sweet of you, Kaoru, Hikaru!" Then she turned back to Haruhi, a little sadder. "Though… that does put _you_ in quite the spot now, doesn't it?"

She suddenly snapped her fingers. "I understand. You want to work as my model to be able to support your baby! Darling, that's so grown up of you! But now…" she paused. "I don't mean to pry, but what happened to the father of your baby? Did he… Run out on you? And does your family know?"

Haruhi almost smirked at the looks on the twins' faces. "I don't think he ran out on me," she replied nevertheless. "Truth be told, I think he really is standing up for me." She could practically feel the twin egos blowing up to tremendous proportions, and she was momentarily distracted by the need to knuckle them. Instead, she continued, "And no, my father doesn't really know yet..."

"What about the father's family, does he know?"

Haruhi bit her tongue a little, unsure of what to reply. Her eyes met the twins.

"She's kinda working on that as of this moment," Kaoru said, his voice suppressing the urge to either burst into laughter or tears.

Yuzuha looked at the trio inquiringly, still not getting the whole picture. At least, not until she followed the way Haruhi was looking at her diffidently and how the twins were staring holes into the floor. She took all this in; that was when it clicked.

She just about slapped herself when her hands flew to her mouth. "You… You mean…" She slowly turned to face her sons.

For a few seconds, the entire room was filled with crickets. Then Hikaru and Kaoru returned their mother's gaze awkwardly from under their lashes.

"Um… Surprise?"

--

A long while later—which involved Yuzuha suddenly jumping up and hugging Haruhi and her sons as tightly as she could while screaming with joy for about an hour—Hikaru and Kaoru managed to calm their mother down enough for her to be able to let them breathe again. And even then, she was still hyperventilating.

The woman finally sat down with her arm still around Haruhi. Yuzuha was wiping the corners of her eyes with a scrap of lace every now and then.

"Well, let me hear it," she began after a few more minutes and a glass of water. "The whole story."

And so Hikaru and Kaoru told her about it all. They were a little afraid when they reached the part about the alcohol, but all they got was a concerned frown. She also nodded with understanding when they said this was the reason why the three of them had no idea who the father was. By the time they reached the part about their proposal to Haruhi, Yuzuha was beginning to tear up again.

"Since when have you boys grown up?" she wept. "I remember when you were still in middle school; they used to call me over at Ouran for some trouble you've gotten yourselves into… But this!" Yuzuha trailed off, reminiscing about the old days.

Now Haruhi might be wrong, but it seemed to her that this woman was just a little bit pleased about the shenanigans that the twins pulled off. _Maybe I'm not in any place to think this way, but I have a feeling she was exactly like the twins when she was young…_

Kaoru was still a little puzzled. "I just don't get it. How come you didn't freak out? I mean; yeah, you freaked out, but… you're not mad?"

He received a motherly smile from her.

"Honey, I can't say I'm entirely happy. But the way you're handling this; it makes me so proud." She spoke to Haruhi this time. "And don't you fret, alright dear? The Hitachiins will be behind you all the way. Oh, I just can't wait to start designing the maternity dresses… and the wedding gown! They'll be talking about your gown for the rest of the century! I'll be the sexiest grandmother alive! And the twins' father…

Then she stopped. "Oh, my… he's in Africa, he won't be back for quite some time—but he has to know about this! I'll call him right now!"

And she went off to heaven-knows-where to find the phone.

Haruhi had been silent all this time, and she just couldn't hide the wave of relief that washed over her. One down, one to go…

Hikaru and Kaoru plopped down beside her.

"You know," she told them. "All this went better than I expected. You guys made your mom sound as though she could never handle the news."

"Are you kidding me?" Hikaru said, incredulous. "Did you see her? She practically exploded!"

"But at least it was a happy explosion," Kaoru noted wistfully.

They were silent for a while, then they heard a shriek come from somewhere in the house.

"YES DARLING, DID YOU HEAR ME? YES, YES! WE'RE GRANDPARENTS!!!"

The trio started to laugh heartily.

"Ah… Now if only Dad would react the same tonight," Haruhi sighed, wiping away a tear.

The twins' guffaws ended abruptly.

* * *

**A/N: Woohoo!!! Quickest update yet. xD **

**Okay, so what do you say about this chapter, guys? I think I may have overdone Yuzuha's character a little. (A little?! *scoffscoff*)**

**That, plus you guys had a little sneak peek at Haruhi's dream... Unfortunately for her (and for you?), the twins had to interrupt when she was FINALLY about to find out who the daddeeh is... Oh well. xP**

**So next chapter will be... confrontation with Ranka-san! *doom music***

**Don't forget to tell me what you think, 'kay? x)**

**l  
l  
V**


	8. Rice Ball Revelation

When classes ended that day, the trio told the other Host Club members the good news before activities started. They had wisely chosen to keep their lips zipped about the twins' proposal, though. All they talked about was Yuzuha's overwhelming acceptance.

"That's great, Haru-chan!" Honey chirped.

"Then I assume that my plan went in your favor," Kyoya commented.

Haruhi smiled at him a little. "Thank you, senpai."

"And I also assume," he went on. "That you need my help again, correct?"

Hikaru and Kaoru gave a fervent yes, but Haruhi shook her head decisively. "No, it's just my dad. I guess I can handle it fine."

"_Haruhi," _the twins hissed. "What are you doing? We've seen your dad in action before. He'll totally murder us!"

"Not if you two keep your heads," she said dryly.

Tamaki suddenly popped up behind her. Apparently, he was still upset about not being able to barge in on their confrontation with Yuzuha and for the fact that Haruhi had slept over with the twins last night (he found this out since he saw her climb out of their limo that morning).

"But you know, Haruhi," said the blonde. "If, say, _I_ was there, then I could act as your moral support!"

"You'll do anything to get your nose in my business, huh, Tamaki-senpai?"

He looked at her, aghast. "Such accusations! I simply wish to be with you, my daughter! That's what daddies are for!"

"If Tamaki goes, then I suppose I'll have to as well," Kyoya sighed. "We don't want him getting into trouble."

"Me and Takashi will be there too!" Honey chimed in. "We could bring some cake to cheer Ranka-san up!"

That was how Haruhi ended up with the entire Host Club over at her apartment after school.

--

"So, what's the plan?" the twins asked Haruhi for the fifth time in two hours.

She turned around, annoyed. "I told you, I'll just tell him. You didn't even need to come. There's really not much to say."

"How come she always seems to lack motivation for anything?" Kaoru complained as Haruhi went to the kitchen. "It's a wonder how she ever gets anything done!"

"I get things done just fine," Haruhi called. "Actually, the times when I _don't_ get work done are during the times I hang around with you guys."

"What time is your dad coming back, Haru-chan?"

"I'm not really sure, senpai," she replied, coming back to the table with a plate of something. "Want some?"

"Haruhi's cooking!" Tamaki exclaimed, and he immediately grabbed one and stuffed it in his mouth whole.

"How is it, boss?" Hikaru snickered. "Delicious, ne?"

Everyone watched as Tamaki put on his bravest face and kept on chewing, though he was visibly getting greener by the second. Finally, he swallowed it down and signed for a glass of water. He downed it in one gulp.

"Eh, is it really that bad?" Haruhi asked herself as she picked one.

"Pardon me for asking," Kyoya said, aware of Tamaki who was trying (and failing) to discreetly retch behind him. "But what exactly is that dish?"

"Basically, it's onigiri," she answered, biting the one she held. "I stuffed it with the kimchi that my Korean neighbor gave me."

Mori picked one up and Honey looked at it over his shoulder. "I've had those before! I don't get it, why doesn't Tama-chan like it? They're supposed to be really yummy."

"Kimchi is spicy cabbage," Kaoru shrugged. "I have the chef at home make it for me all the time. Maybe the boss couldn't handle the spiciness?"

He took the smallest one from the plate, examined it cautiously and nibbled the corner. Finding nothing wrong with the rice, he bit into the filling. Immediately, Kaoru's eyes began to water, but he held his ground.

"Water," he said after swallowing. His voice came out raspy. Hikaru gave his brother his own glass, and even after drinking it all, Kaoru still couldn't make a sentence.

After a while, though, he looked at Haruhi. "Too spicy," he croaked.

"Ah, I'm sorry," she said ruefully. "It didn't have enough zing for me, so I added a lot of hot sauce."

Kaoru smiled at her forgivingly and handed the rest of his onigiri to Hikaru, who crossed his hands in front of his face.

"No thanks. If it was too spicy for _you_, then it'll probably fry my internal organs."

Tamaki's tongue had mended. His thoughts went back to his past daydreams about Haruhi whipping up a box lunch for him. _I had no idea that my little girl was such a terrible cook!_

"Don't be upset, Haruhi!" he proclaimed out of thin air. "I will see to it that you get the finest culinary education of this century! Your cooking _will_ improve, and then you will be able to make a nice box lunch for your daddy!"

"Pretentious objectives aside," Kyoya interrupted. "I know that Haruhi is in fact a good cook; for commoner standards, that is. She makes food for Ranka-san and herself every day."

"This is supposed to be good for commoner standards?" Tamaki asked in a panic.

"No, you dunce," he replied, mildly irked by his friend's shallow mind. "Unfortunately, Haruhi's cooking skills are affected by her cravings, which are caused by her current circumstance."

"Circumstance?"

"Idiot lord_,_" The twins lightly whacked him upside the head. "Haruhi's pregnant, remember?"

There was a sudden loud noise from the front door.

"Oh crap," Haruhi muttered as she frantically scrambled to her feet.

"What is it?" everyone asked.

"Dad's home."

--

The crash most likely came from Ranka's suitcase, which had snapped open in his hands, sending the contents pell-mell on the floor.

Ranka himself looked exactly like he did on that unforgettable moment when he had walked inside his home, only to find his daughter pinned to the ground by Tamaki. In other words; his eyes were glassy and he was rooted to the spot with the ghost of what could have been a "Haruhi, I'm home!" still painted on his face.

Haruhi acted as if she hadn't noticed this peculiar behavior and greeted him warmly then placed her hands on her hips and sighed.

"Dad! You've just arrived and I have to clean up a mess already."

Ranka unfroze and beamed at her. "Clumsy me! But never mind it for now. You didn't tell me we had guests!" He walked over to where the Host Club was seated. "Boys! I wasn't expecting you!"

"We came over to welcome you, Ranka-san," Kyoya said suavely. "And we've been coming here at intervals to check on Haruhi while you were gone. I hope that's alright with you."

The others murmured the same things.

"Oh, don't worry!" came the reply. "I trust you. Most of you, anyway," He shot a pointed look at Tamaki, who cringed and fell to his corner of woe.

Meanwhile, Haruhi had picked up all the fallen clothes and items and placed them in her father's room, wondering to herself all the while. _How much did he hear? _She emerged from the room and took her place beside Ranka.

"So dad, how was the trip?" she asked casually.

"Everything was just peachy," he replied, still smiling. "I had a grand time… until I got home, that is."

"Uh, why is that?"

Ranka gave her a serious expression which quickly morphed into a cheerful one.

"Because I realized that I'm starving! But I see that you've already prepared some onigiri! Daddy is so lucky to have a daughter like my Haruhi!"

Before anyone could stop him, he grabbed one of the biggest rice balls and devoured it in the same manner that Tamaki had done earlier.

The effect was instantaneous.

--

After much gagging, choking, retching, running around, and a pitcher of water, Ranka's mouth was soothed enough to be able to talk. But he kept quiet, just staring down each and every member of the Host Club as if sizing them up. After a long and uncomfortable silence, he spoke.

"Well, enough dillydallying, Haruhi. Tell me who it is. It couldn't have been Mitsukuni," he began. "Much too small and cutesy for your type. No offense, dear," he said to Honey.

"None…taken?" the boy replied, unsure about that particular statement.

Ranka went on. "Mori's not it, either. He's too silent for your type, Haruhi. He'd never make the cut. Again, no offense meant."

Mori just smiled uncertainly.

"I do hope it's Kyoya!" Ranka exclaimed, nodding his head in an approving sort of way. "Good-looking and—if you don't mind me saying—wealthy both financially and mentally! But of course, I'm guessing he wouldn't appeal to you either. I couldn't be sure. You're a very hard person to read, Haruhi…"

"What are you talking about?"

Her father kept on going. "The twins? I'd be surprised if it were them… Much, much, surprised. Then again, could it be…"

Ranka's eyes traveled swiftly over to where Tamaki was, and in one fluid movement, he was grinding the boy's head on the floor with his foot.

"Sir—" Tamaki choked.

But there was no reasoning with Ranka now. The man's eyes were on fire.

"You're the only person in this room with enough stupidity in your system to touch my daughter! HOW DO YOU WISH TO DIE?!"

"Dad, please!" Haruhi cried, pulling him off the suffocating boy. "Stop it!"

Ranka was literally clawing at every inch of Tamaki he could reach, and it took every person in the room to subdue him. Even then, he was still seething like a maddened bull.

Haruhi kept her arms around him. "Dad! It's not Tamaki-senpai!"

It amazed everyone at how easily Ranka calmed down after she said that. If they had blinked, they would have missed it.

"Oh? Then who is it, dear?"

"One of the twins," she replied without hesitation.

Hikaru and Kaoru braced themselves as Ranka turned to look at them.

The older twin instinctively stepped in front of his younger brother, but it turned out that there was no need for that. Ranka just sank back down. "Which one?"

"Honestly dad, I wish I knew," Haruhi replied, sitting down with her hands still on her father's shoulders.

"You," he said disappointedly to Hikaru. "I never would have thought you could do this to my daughter! I had taken quite a liking to you…"

"We're sorry to have broken your trust, sir," the boy replied meekly. "But we promise we'll take full responsibility for Haruhi."

And the twins began to explain. Ranka had a frown on the whole time.

"We've already talked to our mother regarding this matter," Kaoru added, stepping out from behind Hikaru. "She's agreed wholeheartedly to help."

"Dad," Haruhi said before Ranka could reply. "It's our fault, we know. Get mad at me all you want. But I just want you to know that I'm not scared, and I'm not going to look back at this one day and regret it. I'm going to have this kid."

Ranka only blinked. "Well then, I guess we have no problem!" he said, back to his sunny disposition from earlier.

Tamaki's jaw dropped (he still seemed to have all his bodily parts intact; only his dignity was missing). "Why is Ranka-san alright with those shady twins and not with me?" he whimpered to Kyoya.

The bespectacled boy shrugged. "Perhaps he just really despises you, Tamaki."

"I'm still missing something, though," Haruhi said, pinching the bridge of her nose. "How did you know I was pregnant, dad? Did you overhear us from earlier?"

Ranka just winked.

--

The boys left early, apparently not wanting to be subject to any of Ranka's mood swings—they had proved to be worse than his daughter's.

Haruhi had gone to bed almost as soon as the Host Club left. She was still confused about her father's odd reaction, and the entire day pretty much wore her out.

Ranka kissed his sleeping daughter's forehead before heading over to the mini shrine. He knelt and took up the beloved picture of his wife.

"Kyoko… Our daughter is pregnant! I wish you were here. I don't know what to do. Should I murder the Hitachiins for doing this to our little girl?" He chuckled a little. "But then again, Haruhi never was a little girl, was she? She grew up too fast since you left, and she's turned out to be just like you. That's why I'm not that worried. I know she'll handle this fine. I guess there's nothing left for me to do but be there for her every step of the way. Of course, you'll be watching over her too, right?"

He sighed, his eyes wandering around the dark room. They found the cold onigiri, still on the table, and he laughed lightly.

"Truth be told, I didn't overhear a thing earlier. I knew Haruhi was pregnant the moment I ate that rice ball. She made it exactly the way you did when you were pregnant with her."

* * *

**A/N: Alright, say all you want, but I wasn't going to let Ranka murder the precious twins. So I let him take his anger out on Tamaki instead. hey, Tamaki didn't die, right? :P Yes, I'm pretty evil. Sorry about that.**

**Sooooo... the parents know! Yay! One hurdle down, a ton more to go. You guys still remember Haruhi's big decision, don't you? Then there's still the teenage pregnancy drama and the question in the story title. **

**Hold on for all of that! ^^**

**l  
l  
V**


	9. A Self Assessment, Of Sorts

"Kaoru."

"…Yeah?"

"That was some confrontation earlier, wasn't it? I didn't expect it to go so well. For us, I mean. The boss pretty much took the beating."

"Mm-hmm."

"Kaoru."

"Nnn."

"Why is everything turning out so well?"

"…"

"Hey, are you listening to—"

"Because Kami-sama loves us! Now please, can I go back to sleep?"

But the older twin was sitting up, and the movement on the bed that they were sharing resulted in Kaoru following suit. He blinked blearily and saw his brother hugging his knees to his chest. Hikaru never did that unless he felt vulnerable, and the younger boy tried sleepily to divine what on earth could make his twin feel vulnerable at 4:15 in the morning.

"What's on your mind, Hikaru?"

"Nothing."

"Then why'd you have to go and wake me up?" Kaoru grumbled.

"I don't know," Hikaru moaned. "It's just… Gah, I can't get this… This weight off my mind. I have the weirdest feeling, like I'm forgetting something _really_ important. Something that will affect everything once it happens."

"Yeah, because we aren't exactly facing a life-changing situation right now, are we?"

"Well… I wasn't talking about _that._ There's something else… Something I can't put a finger on…"

Kaoru rolled his eyes before sliding back down onto his pillow. "You need to go to sleep. Maybe you'll remember it in the morning. Besides, you shouldn't be worrying about your drama right now; don't we have to concentrate on getting Haruhi to answer our proposal?"

It took a minute for Hikaru to digest those words and for his brain to process it. He gulped. So that's what it was.

"Ne, Kaoru."

"What _now?_"

"When we asked her that… We weren't drunk again, were we?"

"Hmm, nope. I'm pretty sure we were sober."

"What made us ask her that, then? It was completely insane!"

His twin gave a gaping yawn before continuing to speak. "Let's see… I think I can recall someone declaring that he was a genius and introducing that half-baked idea to me. Oh right, that was you."

"Well if you knew it was half-baked all along, then why the hell did you let us follow through with it?"

Hikaru received no response, and he deduced that Kaoru had fallen back to sleep. With a weary sigh and a much more confused mind than earlier, he drifted into a slumber.

On the contrary, Kaoru wasn't asleep at all. His twin's words had done the work of a defibrillator. When he heard the gentle, even rumble of Hikaru's breath a few minutes later, he knew that the latter had finally managed to doze off.

Kaoru sat up carefully. "Now _I'm_ the one who can't sleep. Thanks a lot."

He was reduced to mulling over the previous conversation in his head. Hikaru had struck a chord back there. The truth is, Kaoru had no idea why he had agreed to propose to Haruhi. Maybe he had said yes to the plan because he thought it was some big joke. No, he argued inwardly. That couldn't be it. He was as up for it as Hikaru was. Maybe he just wanted to do so to prove to everyone that he and his brother weren't immature twits. When he put it that way though, they sounded as rash as ever.

Was Haruhi even considering all this? She had promised, after all. But who's to say that she didn't just agree for the sake of humoring them and getting them off her back? If she did take it seriously, wouldn't that present a bigger problem? Kaoru grimaced a little. How selfish. They had put her and themselves in another tight spot by acting so recklessly. If they didn't find out who the father of the kid was in time, she would have to choose between them. That didn't sound right in more ways than one.

His conscience tingled with guilt. He didn't even know he had a conscience. He felt a hole in his stomach, and for a split second he considered running away from it all to be a completely sane option.

But then, the look on Haruhi's face earlier when she was talking to her father… It was so determined. What did she say again?

"_I just want you to know that I'm not scared, and I'm not going to look back at this one day and regret it. I'm going to have this kid."_

How did the girl manage to do that? How could she be so resolute about everything, so unbendable? Was she so used to life throwing hardships in her way that she had become practically oblivious to them? It then occurred to Kaoru that he and Hikaru's so-called efforts were infinitesimal compared to Haruhi's. Even if they weren't there for her support, she would probably find a way to get by. She was _that _stubborn. If it were anyone else but her, the situation would be far, far worse… And maybe, just maybe, that was the reason why, when it all came down to it… They were really the ones who were depending on her.

--

"Kaoru, you look terrible. Didn't you get any sleep last night?"

"Barely a wink," he told the girl, who was now leaning over him with an overly-concerned look on her face. The rest of the twins' regular clients were clumped around their couch as well.

Kaoru went on, adding quite the dramatic flair as he heaved a little sigh. "This is all your fault, Hikaru," he purred into his brother's auburn hair. "You didn't let me fall asleep for a second…"

Hikaru responded by snaking his hands around Kaoru's waist and drawing him nearer. "Why, would you rather have me let you sleep instead?"

The younger put on a well-timed blush. "Hikaru! You already know the answer to that…"

And the girls swooned relentlessly, drowning in their fantasies.

From her end of the room, Haruhi was viewing them with an expression of distaste. Until now, she had no idea how anyone could find the Hitachiins' act to be appealing in any way. But today, she found them even more unbearable than usual. Her mood swings were on the high note, and the squealing women didn't help one bit.

"Something the matter, Haruhi?" her own client asked.

"Oh, it's nothing, princess. I'm sorry, where were we?"

"Well, me and the other girls just noticed something. Please don't think of our question as an insult, but… Are you putting on weight?"

Six pairs of ears pricked up.

"Haruhi!" the twins were beside her in a heartbeat. "So you've finally decided to work out huh? Look at that, that's clearly muscle right there!"

"Wow, Haru-chan's going macho!"

The girls took pleasure with this new prospect and fawned over Haruhi, who by now had already learned to accept the way their clients' minds worked. They simply would overlook any fault the Host Club had. From Tamaki's point of view, this turned the ladies into "the innocent little angels who so freely gave us their hearts; therefore it is our sole duty to keep them in bliss." In Haruhi's opinion, the visions that ran through the girls' hormonal brains weren't likely to be innocent.

After the customers dispersed, the room finally came to a standstill. Haruhi was much relieved and she sank down into the nearest couch, but not before someone else sat there and resulted in her head landing on their laps.

Her eyes flicked up and met the Cheshire grins of Kaoru and Hikaru. She bolted up immediately.

"Ugh, what was that for?"

"To make you more comfortable, of course."

"Sorry to say this, but falling asleep on either one of you isn't really my idea of comfort."

"Now I find that hard to believe," Hikaru smirked. "Seeing as that was what got you in your position. And I think you were quite comfortable on that particular night, weren't you?"

Haruhi chose to ignore that comment.

"It was a close call earlier," Kaoru said. "The girls almost noticed. Good thing they're just about as smart as the boss. They ate up our story like mad, didn't they?"

"Well, I didn't see the point," she replied bluntly. "It was useless to cover for me. After all, Akachan's going to be pretty obvious in a month or so." She paused for a while and spoke in an undertone. "Ah, about that. I've been thinking about it."

"Thinking about what?"

"You know what. Your… proposal, of sorts."

The twins exchanged a brief glance. "What did you think?"

Haruhi cupped her chin thoughtfully. "It's a nice gesture on your part. But I think you guys just did it on a whim. You couldn't possibly be serious about wanting to marry me."

Hikaru wrung his hands nervously, not knowing what else to say. Wasn't that what he had been so troubled about earlier?

"Eh, Haruhi. Why would you think that?"

She gave that that mysterious knowing smile. "You two can't bear to be apart for each other for even a minute. Would it really be alright if something as big as a marriage got between you? It's a really big step, you know. Not something to joke about, if that's what you're trying to do."

Well, what could the boys do? It would be a cowardly thing to turn back on their word. And as mischievous as they were, the twins were still raised to be fine gentlemen.

"No," Kaoru spoke. "We know how much it's going to change things. But it'll change things for the better, right?"

"I suppose. But from what I know, marriages are based on a romantic relationship." Haruhi laughed lightly. "I don't think we have that."

Kaoru caught his brother's eye again, and the message couldn't have been clearer. _We do have that, it's just pretty one-sided. _

"Well, we'll see," Hikaru said brightly. "I mean, once you find out who the dad is, won't you have some kind of special link with him? I mean, you did have se—"

"And what if I don't find out?" she cut across.

"Haven't we gone over this already?"

"Yes, but it's impossible."

"You know that's not true! If anyone has enough wits to be able to choose between us, it's you, Haruhi."

"Whatever you say. But I'm not going to do it."

"What are you so afraid of?"

"Nothing."

"So what's wrong?"

She just rolled her eyes. She clearly wasn't going to give them any answers.

Hikaru stared at her. How stubborn could she get? Was it so hard to choose between him and Kaoru? She was always the one who claimed they were different. So what makes it so hard for her? "Fine! Then I guess we don't have a choice but to find out who the dad is. That way, you don't have to choose. So we have to jog your memory. Only you can really tell what happened that night, so we'll find a way to make you remember!"

"And how are you going to do that?"

"Well, for starters…" Hikaru looked questioningly at Kaoru, who gave him a look that said: _Well, if we must, we must._

"It's official. You're going to live with us!"

Tamaki was there so fast, they didn't see him coming. "And who exactly gave you permission to make that decision?"

"No one," the twins replied simply.

"Kyoya!"

"No, Tamaki, I'm not interfering with their affairs anymore. You should stop as well."

Violet eyes flashed. "Why should I stop? I'm Haruhi's—"

"What?" Kyoya's glasses were glaring ominously from the light, silently daring Tamaki to speak further. "You're her what? Open your eyes, _baka_. You are not her father. You are merely an older schoolmate. You and everyone else in here except for the twins are in no position to arbitrate. We have no say whatsoever when it comes to decisions that affect her life. That is entirely up to her."

The speech made everyone fall silent.

Tamaki faltered. "M-Mother, I…"

Kyoya broke that sentence with his own. "Didn't you comprehend a single thing I just said?"

Haruhi felt that it was about time for her to intervene. "Hey, stop it now. There's no need to make such a big deal out of this. But Kyoya-senpai is right, Tamaki-senpai. I know you mean well, but you can't go around controlling me."

Tamaki was wide-eyed with shock. He turned to Honey, who looked away. Next, to Mori. The stoic face held nothing, but his lips opened.

"Kyoya is right."

Then the blonde looked pleadingly up at Haruhi for a minute, meeting nothing but a silent apology. He hung his head and walked quietly out of the room.

"Kyo-chan," Honey cheeped. "That was a little tough…"

The boy adjusted his glasses and resumed scribbling in his notebook. "I apologize for Tamaki. He's still not used to the idea of someone else taking Haruhi from under his nose. Someone had to rub it in one way or another."

"And it had to be you?"

"No one else was going to do it."

Haruhi sighed. "I really don't understand him sometimes. Why does he have to react like that around me?"

Behind her, the twins palmed their faces. _You're just as dense as he is._

"That was a bit random," Haruhi went on.

Kaoru hummed in mock agreement. "Well, anyway. Back to topic. I'm sure your real dad will be okay with you living with us."

"I don't think…"

"So it's settled, then," Hikaru interrupted. He took her hand. "Let's go home."

"Wait," she asked. "Did I agree?"

Hikaru stopped walking. "After what you just told the boss, I was under the impression that you were up for it." His tone turned somewhat hopeful. "Didn't you just dump him for us?"

"What?!"

Listening to this, Kaoru's conscience fidgeted uncomfortably. There it was again, that feeling in the pit of his stomach… Did they really cause this mess? Was everything going to fall apart? The spell… Was it breaking?

A hand waving in front of his face brought him back down. "Earth to Kaoru! Hello, come on."

Without giving Haruhi the chance to protest further, Hikaru carried the girl downstairs and into the waiting car. Kaoru shook his head a little. Maybe he was just taking the role of being the rational one far too seriously… He grinned and ran after his brother.

* * *

**A/N: There ya go! Again, nothing much happened. Kekeke, the summary made it sound a lot heavier than it really is. Really just another filler for the next chapter. As you can see, Hikaru seems to be taking things in the usual happy-go-lucky way, leaving his little bro to do much of the thinking. And poor Tamaki got officially busted when he wasn't even trying. :(**

**Oh well. The next chapters will most probably be about life in the mansion with the twins, where they try to get Haruhi to remember things. And since this one was mostly on Kaoru's POV, maybe I'll do one for Hikaru to even things up.**

**And a little more on Haruhi's dream, maybe? Hmm. We'll see. x)**

**l  
l  
V**


	10. All's Fair in Love and Twinhood

On the ride home—home here being the Hitachiin mansion, the twins had Haruhi call her dad using Kaoru's phone (since she never brought her gadget to school, stating very frankly that it was clearly against the rules). To her dismay however, Ranka didn't object and was even a little delighted by the subject, saying that it would be a good opportunity for Haruhi to learn how to be a good wife for the near future.

"Because whether we like it or not," her father had said in a weepy voice. "My little girl is going to have a family of her own soon! Then she'll get married and have to leave her old man. This is a good way for me to get used to living without you beside me... and the same goes for you…"

After a few more Tamaki-ish lines, Haruhi had said goodbye and hung up in disgust. They hadn't even told Ranka about the proposal yet, and he had already gone off about her getting married like it was the most natural thing in the world. It probably was for some people, but not for her.

Once they arrived in the Hitachiin mansion, Haruhi was welcomed warmly by Yuzuha, who was just as thrilled as Ranka at the prospect of having her over; the woman immediately went to go get things prepared for her guest.

A couple of hours later, Haruhi was in the guest room that she had occupied before, only now it was lavishly furnished with things that Yuzuha and the twins had figured she would like; a plasma television, a laptop, and more things that ensured her that she needn't step out of the room ever again. Even so, the Hitachiins apologized for most of the things not being brand new.

--

"Haruhi!" came two playful voices. The twins skipped through the open door like a couple of hyperactive Slinkies.

"What?" she said, clearly disgruntled.

Hikaru and Kaoru began encircling her. "We just wanted to see…"

"…if you were okay…"

"…and now we wanna ask you…"

"…why you're still dressed…"

"…in your uniform!"

Haruhi looked at her clothes. "You didn't exactly give me a chance to pack."

"What for?" Hikaru asked. "You're forgetting whose house you're in."

He strolled over to a door Haruhi hadn't opened before. It turned out to be a huge walk-in closet chockfull of Yuzuha's designs.

"We usually keep the extra ones in this room," Kaoru explained to a dumbfounded Haruhi.

"Extra?"

"Yeah," Hikaru replied, walking back over to her with various articles of clothing in his hand. "The ones that mom decided not to model at her shows. Some of them are the ones that she's planning to release next year. Here, I picked out a few that fit you. Go get changed into one of them."

Usually her better judgment would tell her not to wear anything that the twins gave her, but Haruhi didn't really have a choice. Grumbling, she stepped behind a dressing partition and slipped her clothes off while the boys jumped on her bed and waited for her to finish dressing.

They heard the rustling of the clothes as Haruhi started to choose one, but the noise stopped abruptly.

"Something wrong?"

"Not that I'm complaining, but don't you have anything more, I don't know…? Conservative?" she barked back.

"We don't know what you're talking about!"

A few minutes later, Haruhi walked up to the boys in her new attire. She had chosen a casual sky blue dress that fell just above her knees. It was spaghetti-strapped. The neckline sloped down then cut into a horizontal line above her chest, and the hem was accentuated with a light spiral wave pattern. The whole picture was pretty easy on the eyes.

All in all, Hikaru thought she looked adorable. He blushed before he could bring himself to compliment her.

"You look really cute," Kaoru suddenly noted, tweaking Haruhi's nose playfully.

Normally, she would have scowled at this, but today she smiled.

For some reason, Hikaru was a little peeved. Little did he know that it was just the beginning.

--

After a week had gone by, Mount Hikaru was officially ready to blow.

First, there was that time when he and Kaoru challenged Haruhi to a video game. She went along reluctantly but enjoyed it after a while, even though the twins won every single time. On their last game, Kaoru lost to Haruhi; but Hikaru had a sneaky feeling that he let her win because she was getting in a really sullen mood.

Then there was that afternoon after school when Haruhi was craving something and had no idea what it was. The simple solution had been to take her to the kitchens. That's when the twins started to get frisky and dumped a batch of flour on her head while she was whipping up another nasty concoction. And so havoc ensued, ending up with Haruhi slipping on a puddle of fudge and landing on top of Hikaru. Blushing furiously, he remained stock-still until Kaoru decided to help Haruhi get up himself, scolding Hikaru for not keeping his head.

When the twins got bored while watching Haruhi walk around the garden one night, they decided to have a little fun and turned on the sprinklers. While Hikaru laughed at the distraught girl who was by now dripping wet, Kaoru ran over, took her hand and began to lead her around in a madcap dance. Soon enough, both Haruhi and Kaoru were soaked to the bone and laughing while Hikaru stayed comfortably dry and very much incensed with his lack of tact.

--

Tonight, dinner consisted of all Haruhi's favorite food. The three Hitachiins were greatly entertained as they watched the girl eat with gusto.

"That's it, dear," Yuzuha had beamed. "Go on. I know exactly how you feel. You have no idea what I had to go through to get my boys out into this world."

"She makes it sound like we're a burden," the twins whined amongst themselves.

"Thanks so much, Mrs. Hitachiin," Haruhi said.

"No thanks necessary. You're already part of this family, right?"

Hikaru laughed when Haruhi nodded and had teriyaki sauce on her lips and chin. He took his napkin to wipe it off, but Kaoru had already done it. He had one hand on her cheek and he was gently wiping her face.

"Haha, hold still for a second, will you?"

The two were so close together, Hikaru couldn't help thinking that only one thing could've closed the gap between.

His stomach wrenched. His feet involuntarily made him stand up.

"Something wrong, Kaoru?" his mother asked, concerned.

He whirled around. "Geez! I'm Hikaru!" The stunned silence that followed made him redden quite a bit. "…Excuse me. I just gotta go to the bathroom for a while."

Once he was out of sight, he ran blindly down the halls and finally landed in the farthest bathroom.

Hikaru sat down on the floor and scrunched his face in his knees. _What the hell was that?!_

He had hoped to make Haruhi see things clearer by inviting her over to stay at their house. It was so that she wouldn't have such a hard time to choose between them in the event that they would fail at remembering who the father of Akachan was… All that was fine and dandy, but what Hikaru didn't understand was why—

The bathroom door creaked open and familiar footsteps made their way in the room.

"Hey, Hikaru? You in here?"

He didn't answer; he didn't need to. Kaoru soon knelt down beside him and put a hand on his shoulder. Hikaru swatted it off, then immediately regretted it. He turned his face away, not wanting to see that brief flash of hurt cross his brother's features.

"What's up?" the younger asked nonchalantly.

_I wish I knew, damn it._

"…Tell me the truth, Kaoru."

"About what?"

"About you and Haruhi." There was a hesitant pause. What was it exactly that he wanted to ask? And why the heck was he even asking? "I feel like… Something's been happening between the two of you this past week."

"What?" A chuckle. "You're jealous?"

Hikaru finally faced him. "No."

Kaoru's eyes were glinting, but he didn't say anything.

"Kaoru. You're in love with her." It wasn't a question, it was a blatant statement.

"If I was, what would you do?"

Alright, that wasn't precisely the response that Hikaru had been expecting, but he bristled anyway. Moving on.

"Are you trying to take her away from me?" It was a childish thing to ask.

"If I was, would you let me?"

"So you _are_ in love with her."

"You aren't answering…"

Hikaru absolutely hated it when his twin drove him in circles like this. And besides, he didn't know what to say in reply. If Kaoru was in love with Haruhi… The thought burned his insides for some unfathomable reason.

"It… hurts."

His younger brother looked puzzled. "What hurts, Hikaru?"

"Here," the elder whispered hoarsely, clutching his chest, right over his heart. "When I think about your questions, it hurts here…"

Kaoru placed his hand over his heart too and spoke softly. "Does it, now?"

"Kaoru, what's wrong with me?"

"Nothing."

Hikaru looked lost. Well, in Kaoru's opinion, he looked like a lost puppy that anyone would want to pick up and cuddle. But someone had to wake Hikaru up, and if it had to be him then so be it.

"Tell me, Hikaru. Honestly. Are you jealous?"

The latter was evidently stumped. But then… "Should I be?"

"Well, only you can answer that."

"If I'm jealous, then that means I'm... I'm in love with Haruhi?"

"Again, only you can answer that. What do you think? Are you?"

Hikaru thought about it. And the more he did, the more things began to fall into place; it would explain why he felt the way he did, and why he was secretly hoping that he was Akachan's father…

"Y-Yeah. I guess I am."

And something else dawned on him, and he glared at Kaoru, who tilted his head innocently.

"Uh, something wrong?"

"You prat!" Hikaru snapped, though a grin was creeping onto his lips. "This is what you've been up to, huh? You've been trying to make me realize what I feel for her?"

There it was again; the glint in Kaoru's eye. "Guilty."

Something was still amiss to Hikaru, though. "Why would you do that?"

The younger merely shrugged and stood up and offered his hand to Hikaru. "We better head back. The both of us are taking a really long time in the 'bathroom,' and I think it might get pretty suspicious. You know, they might think… certain stuff."

Hikaru accepted the help and stood there for a second, just thinking everything over. Kaoru might not have told him why he made Hikaru realize things, but the latter had a pretty good hunch. His assumptions were usually spot on, and he thought he knew his twin's motive behind it all. After all, Kaoru was always like this.

Since they were kids, he had made sure that everything was equal. When they were little and they wanted to see who could blow a bigger gum bubble, Kaoru refused to chew until he made sure that their gumballs were exactly the same in size. When their mother gave them each a half of a cookie, Kaoru got the bigger piece, but he had the maids cut his to be perfectly symmetrical to Hikaru's. At a party where cupcakes were given out, Hikaru's had fewer sprinkles than Kaoru's. What the younger did was count the sprinkles on his twin's cake and pluck off all the extras on his until they matched.

So Hikaru's theory was that Kaoru had already realized his own feelings for Haruhi and wanted to put Hikaru on the same ground. This way, everything would be even.

He smiled.

They were already at the door. Suddenly Kaoru laughed and sped off. It was clearly a challenge: _Race you!_

Hikaru ran after his brother, and even though he knew full well that Kaoru was the most evenhanded person he would ever meet, he still found himself yelling…

"Hey! You're not fair!"

Sure enough though, Kaoru slowed down and waited for his twin to catch up.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I know I took forever to update. I was working on it, I promise! B-but writer's block is taking over!! It's terrible!!! D: **

**Waah, I know that's no excuse though. Gomenasai! You can punish me all you want now, you can even murder me if you want. But if you do that, the story's never gonna get done and you'll never get over the suspense of finding out who the Akachan's daddy is! :D **

**Kidding. I really am sorry though.**

**So anyway... That's chapter ten for you. I think I failed you all with this chapter since it's another filler. But it's essential, I swear! Hikaru's realized and so has Kaoru *le gasp* and so things are bound to get more interesting from this point.**

**P.S. -- Don't forget to check out this story's poll in my profile!**

**P.P.S. -- Please forgive me if the next chappie takes this long to be posted again. I need inspiration to keep working, and yesterday mine told me that he had found someone else to inspire. Aww, boo. *goes to corner of woe***

**l  
l  
V**


	11. Mood Swing? I Think Not

"Haruhi? What are you doing up so early?"

The said girl whirled around, a little surprised. When she saw who it was, she gave them an uncharacteristically cheerful little smile and made them take a seat by the kitchen counter.

"I got up absurdly earlier than usual and couldn't get back to sleep," Haruhi said, turning her attention back to the stove. "I'm surprised to see you two awake already. What are you doing here?"

"Breakfast. But I see you're already making something."

She nodded. "There didn't seem to be anyone around this morning, so I decided to make myself useful. Could you wait a bit? It's almost done."

A minute later, there was a scuffle of feet on the floor and she felt someone standing very close behind her. She could feel his breath on her neck.

"What are you making anyway?"

A chill went down her back, and she tried her best to ignore it. She moved away a little. "Really, Hikaru. There's no need to stand so close to me." Then she gestured to the pan. "Anyway, what does it look like to you? Haven't you ever seen pancakes before?"

There was a silence-filled gap that was broken only by the sound of Haruhi's spatula on the pan.

"How did you do that?"

"They're just pancakes, they aren't that tough to make. If you want, Kaoru, I could show you how sometime."

"No, _that._ What you said just now. How could you tell I was Kaoru? And a few seconds ago; how did you know it was Hikaru standing behind you and not me? You weren't even looking."

Haruhi put a hand on her hip as she glanced at them from over her shoulder.

"What's the deal? I've always been able to tell you guys apart, haven't I?"

"You've never done it like that before."

She chortled. "Do you always have to make a fuss whenever someone identifies you? Geez." She set about getting the boys' plates along with her own. "Oh, I was wondering. Where's everyone? I told you already; I walked in here and the chefs weren't around, and the maids…"

"Well… Uh… It's Saturday, right?" Hikaru explained in a rather distracted manner. Haruhi was wearing a little apron and kept her hair out of her eyes using a bandanna, and she was bustling around the place like their very own version of Snow White. The scene was too endearing. He could almost imagine everyday starting out like this once they were marri—

"So what if it's Saturday?"

Hikaru snapped out of it. _What in the name of crap was I thinking just now?_

"Oh, the chefs get a day off."

She raised an eyebrow as she loaded the plates with pancakes. "I wouldn't have thought that _anyone_ could get a day off in this place."

"Hey," Kaoru said. "Just because we're rich doesn't mean we're waited on hand and foot all the time… Okay, I know it looks that way. But in this house, mom still wants us to learn how to do things ourselves."

"We're not any good at it, though," his twin added.

"Then what do you guys do when the chefs are out?"

They looked at each other like she had asked about the most obvious thing in the world.

"We call for takeout, what else?"

Haruhi faced them, spatula in hand. She had that exasperated motherly air about her again, just as she always did when she was about to scold somebody.

"How exactly is calling for takeout qualified as doing things yourself?"

They flashed an impish smile in her direction. "We dial the phone by ourselves."

"You know that doesn't count at all."

"Yes it does!" came the chorused reply.

She rolled her eyes at that and settled down at the counter with a jug of juice and some maple syrup. "Well, dig in." Then, noticing the boys' hesitant expressions, she added, "I haven't done anything repulsive to these, I promise. Pass the butter?"

It turned out that Haruhi's pancakes were perfectly normal today. The twins actually found them very delicious.

Hikaru was patting his stomach in contentment. "Now if I had breakfast like this to make up for it, I wouldn't mind if the chefs had a day off every day…" _Especially if it means seeing Haruhi in such a cute getup like this. It's something I might just get used to… _There he went again. He mentally smacked himself; he seriously needed to stop the Tamaki antics now.

Haruhi rolled her eyes and went around collecting their plates. The corner of her eye still caught him; he was busy licking the maple syrup from his fingers. When all that was left was the stickiness, he still wasn't satisfied. The older twin took Kaoru's hand and sucked on that.

"Yuck! Hikaru, do you have to do that right now?" Kaoru complained.

"What? You never cared before. I always used to do it."

"Yeah, when we were five! Just cut it out… Ugh, that's just nasty."

During that conversation, Haruhi was just gawking at the scene that had unfolded before her. Normally, she would have agreed wholeheartedly with Kaoru; and a part of her brain did keep screaming "That's disgusting!" But for some reason, her common sense was drowned out as another vision rose up and completely swept her away with it. For a moment, she set off on her imaginings. Her grip on the plates was loosening as her hands shook ever so slightly.

Kaoru noticed this and unassumingly cleared his throat. Hikaru stopped licking his fingers and Haruhi quickly looked away.

Hikaru hadn't taken note of anything anyway and simply resumed talking to his companions. "That was a great breakfast. It'd be a shame if even a drop of it were to go to waste. Right Kaoru?"

"Ditto," he said as he (forcefully) removed the plates from Haruhi's hands and headed to the sink to wash them himself. "Thanks for the meal, Haruhi."

"Ah, Haruhi, you cook so well. Come to think about it," the older said with a dreamy expression. "Whichever one of us ends up with Haruhi will be one lucky dude, huh?"

"You're right about that."

"You know," the girl said, a little of her old self coming back to her. "I'd really appreciate it if you two would stop referring to me as if I was some kind of trophy. And are you seriously still planning to go along with that plan of yours? It's bound to backfire. In more than a hundred ways."

Hikaru rolled his eyes. "I don't think anything's wrong with it."

Haruhi looked at him sternly. "Look, I'm really not sure about this. But if you two are really up for it…"

"Course we are! Ne, Kaoru?"

The latter—who was trying to figure out how to work the dishwasher—was silent for a second. He really acquiesced with Haruhi, but there would be time enough to talk some sense into his brother later. So he just grinned.

"If you say so."

--

"So what do you wanna do next, Haruhi?"

"W-What do you mean?"

She was seated by the farthest window of the boys' bedroom; they had dragged her there against her will (but then, when did her will even matter to these people?). The music from Hikaru's iPod was blaring from the sound system. Kaoru was absorbed in another book and Hikaru was idly fiddling with his PSP. Haruhi just sat there, feeling extra jumpy. She would do anything just to get out of there right now. That little daydream she had during breakfast time had quickly evolved into wilder imaginings, and she didn't like it one bit.

_Mother, take me to heaven now._

"We have the whole day to ourselves. We can do anything we want." Hikaru's tone shifted into a playfully naughty one. "Everyone's on a day off, Mom had to go out and we're _all alone_ in this huge mansion where not a single person will be able to hear you _scream_…"

He teasingly looped his arm around her waist, and was surprised when Haruhi vaulted away at the contact.

She shuddered. "Hikaru, stop it. Please."

"What's wrong?" the younger redhead lifted his eyes from his novel and stared curiously at the blush spreading on the girl's cheeks.

"Hey, sorry, Haruhi. I was only playing around."

Haruhi didn't answer. She averted her gaze from them. How in the world would she be able to live through today? If she had known that the three of them would be alone then she would have headed out for the day or something; anything, just as long as she was away from the boys. What was wrong with her? She had been having a lot of those weird squirming feelings in her stomach lately, and they were putting her on the edge. She thought that maybe she was getting sick or something. This was very out of character for her, and it was unnerving. Haruhi figured that the only solution was to avoid having physical contact with the twins, but…

Kaoru put a concerned hand on her shoulder, and it was like an electric shock. She sidestepped so fast that she fell over. The Hitachiin caught her in the nick of time and deftly whirled her into a waltz-like dip.

"You alright?"

Haruhi could perfectly picture the way they were posed. She was rested on his lap, and her right leg was conveniently positioned_ in between_ his legs, just so that the top of her knee brushed his… His... _I can feel his--_

_Holy fudge cake._

By now, her heart was about ready to leap out of her chest, and she was almost sure that everyone could hear it beating. Thoughts began to creep into her mind; disturbing ones in particular… Thoughts that weren't customarily hers! She had felt this way only once before, and it was on that one night—

"Just get away from me, will you?"

The twins watched as she dashed out to the hall. They heard the echoing sound of her door as she slammed it and bolted it shut.

Hikaru scratched his head. "What's up with her?"

Kaoru was just as bewildered. "Another mood swing, maybe? She's been pretty off since this morning."

"She was?"

"I caught her staring glassy-eyed at you for a solid ten seconds. And she had this weird look. You know the kind Renge gets when she's off fantasizing about our brotherly love act?"

"You're kidding," Hikaru scoffed. "Haruhi would hang herself before painting that expression on her face. And why would she be looking at _me_ like that? Are you sure you saw things right? I think you got a little too high on the maple syrup, bro."

Fingers snapped. "Maple syrup!"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"You were licking it off my fingers when she was looking."

"I'm not following." Hikaru's brow creased.

"Of course you're not."

"Hahaha, very funny. Alright, back to Haruhi please. What were you saying?"

Kaoru cupped his chin in thought. "Well, think. Why else would she have the Renge look on if she wasn't _thinking_ like Renge?"

"So basically, you're telling me to put Renge in Haruhi's shoes?"

The younger nodded and watched with great amusement as his brother's face morphed from skeptical to utterly horrified. Hikaru clapped his hands over his eyes and kept them there as if to erase the picture that had just formed in his mind's eye.

"But Kaoru, Renge and the others only think of one thing whenever we do our act, and that's…" He couldn't bring himself to say the T-word. Let's just say it almost rhymes with 'alkahest.'

Kaoru nodded. "Yeah. Well technically, 'the look' is on their face whenever they think about the general idea of it all."

"Which is?"

"Geez. Sex, of course."

Hikaru's face of terror changed once again; into a huge grin this time. "So what you're saying is that Haruhi was thinking about it? I mean… She was acting that way because she was getting turned on? Dude! We turned Haruhi Fujioka on!"

He started laughing like crazy.

The grin was returned. "Yeah, well I can't think of anything else. Besides, it makes sense. Pregnant women are like that, it seems. One of the weird side-effects they get."

The boisterous laughter subsided into chuckles. "And you learned this from…?"

"Sex-Ed. Really now, don't you pay _any_ attention at school?" His voice was getting playful. "Do you pay attention to anything at all?"

Hikaru shook his head in disbelief. "I do, just not as much as you, Kaoru. You picked up all this weirdness just by watching. Honestly, there is such thing as observing _too_ much, you know what I mean? I think Kyoya-senpai is rubbing off on you. It's creepy! You probably even know what underwear I'm wearing today."

Much to his surprise, Kaoru answered even that without missing a beat.

"Let's see… I'm pretty sure you're wearing those Calvin Klein boxers you bought from our trip to America a year back. The red ones with the white circles print. Am I right? What do you say?"

"I say that you need a life."

He just waved as he stood up. "Whatever. Listen, I'm gonna go check on Haruhi, okay? Come along if you want... Eh, what am I saying? You know you want to. _I_ know you want to."

"Smart aleck," Hikaru called after him. All he got in return was a mischievous wink before his twin vanished out the door.

He was already following suit when he was caught by a silly whim. He tried to think better of it (_Nah, he can't be _that_ good), _but his curiosity took over and he simply couldn't resist the urge. He peeked outside to make sure that Kaoru was safely down the hall before proceeding to take a look under his pants. His lip twitched.

"Lucky guess," he mumbled.

* * *

**A/N: Whee! I got it through! Okay, just to clear things up; this the first segment of the 'Haruhi's Life With the Hitachiins' part that I'm working on. This means that the rest of the Host Club won't be making very big appearances, because it's time for everyone to focus on our little trio and the developments that just might happen... *evil grin***

**So, in the next one... Let's just say that a pair of redheads (who the hell could that be) are going to try and coax a turned-on Haruhi out of her shell--but how, exactly? :D**

**Wait a bit to find out!**

**(P.S. = Don't forget the poll in my profile! ;P )**

**l  
l  
V**


	12. Hormones of Betrayal

Haruhi made a mad dash out of the twins' room and was in her own in mere seconds. She fumbled blindly for the lock and only opened her eyes when she heard that reassuring click. Then she ran to the bed and tried to strangle herself in the sheets.

Well, not really. But the idea did cross her mind.

She lay there for the longest time (fifteen minutes), waiting for her breathing to become regular again. Usually, she wasn't one to use profanities, but it seemed that the only words her muddled brain could construct at the moment were _fuck-shit-fuck-shit-fuck…_

Why the heck did she even react that way? Kaoru just caught her, didn't he? No motive behind that whatsoever. They had been on close contact like that a gazillion times before, right? She had absolutely no reason to be turned on. And it didn't explain why she almost blew up during that little episode with the maple syrup. Haruhi quivered a little. Just recalling it gave her that unexplainable feeling again.

Why, why, why? The feeling that haunted her in her dreams… Why did have to manifest itself while she was awake? Heat crawled on her body, and she grumbled with frustration. There was a most peculiar sensation somewhere _down there_. A few seconds of stunned silence passed before it clicked. Haruhi repeated it to herself just to make sure and was bowled over when the meaning of the sentence came to life.

_I feel horny._

She grabbed a pillow and used it to muffle her screams of indignation. The sounds came across as something else to someone who was standing outside, though.

--

Kaoru raised his hand to knock on the door just as Hikaru came up behind him and tapped his shoulder.

"What are you planning on doing?"

"I don't know. I was hoping you'd come up with something, being the devious one and all that."

"Me? Hey, you're supposed to be the smarter one, Kaoru."

"Tch, comparison is pretty meaningless," he snickered and then pretended to be lost in thought. "No harm in admitting it though… I _am_ the smarter one, aren't I?"

Hikaru rolled his eyes. "Anyway, I'd rather not go in there while she's having one of her mood swings. I think I'll have a snack first, and then come back later. You coming with me?"

"Fine. I'll be right behind you."

Kaoru smirked a little at the thought of how immature his brother could be. A girl's mood swings were scary, he admitted to himself, but you had to buff up and face them sometime. As he thought of this, he heard a muffled sound from the door behind him.

--

Haruhi was still busy venting her frustrations at the pillow, screaming into it and pummeling it, when a sharp rap came on her door.

"Haruhi? Are you okay in there?"

"Kaoru? Y-yeah! I'm fine!"

"Can I come in?"

She steeled her nerves. Nothing was wrong. She was going to control herself even if it killed her, damn it!

"S-sure."

"…"

"…"

"Haruhi?"

She definitely heard a smile there. "Yeah, what?"

"Your door is locked."

Kaoru was greeted by the red-faced girl as she let him in. In an attempt to hide her embarrassment, Haruhi cracked a smile and tried to start some small talk.

"You're alone? Where's Hikaru?"

"Grabbing something to eat." He noticed beads of sweat around Haruhi's forehead. She was bursting with the effort to keep her composure. Haruhi noticed something too; there was that Hitachiin smirk again.

"Is there something going on that I should know about?" she asked suspiciously.

"Definitely."

Haruhi timidly gestured to the couch, but Kaoru was already making himself comfortable on the bed. He spied the deformed feather pillow and laughed inwardly.

"Well, come on over here. Let's talk."

She swallowed. "About what?"

Alright, the boy couldn't control it any longer; he burst into innumerable chuckles.

"What's so funny?"

"Give it up, Haruhi. As much as you might despise it, it remains a solid fact that any normal teenage girl has raging hormones. And you, my dear little tanuki, are no exception. Especially in your state."

"You mean this is normal?"

"I didn't think it was possible for you, but I guess I stand corrected. Haruhi Fujioka, however miraculous it may be, can be turned on just like any other girl on this planet."

"What makes it so miraculous?"

Kaoru looked up, and sure enough there was that delightful little pout of hers. She looked so adorable when she was flustered. He reached out and grabbed her arm so that she fell beside him. He ignored the startled squawk and began cuddling her.

"Uwaa! Haruhi, you're so _kawaii!!!"_

"Gah! You sound like Tamaki-senpai!"

"But it's true… You really are cute!"

"Thanks. Can you get off now?"

"Let me think about it… No."

Somehow, Kaoru felt that it was against his better judgment to treat Haruhi like his personal teddy bear. There was a little pang that gnawed at his chest, but he wanted to keep holding onto her. She fit perfectly in his arms. Couldn't he take this one moment to be selfish, for once? He placed a soft kiss on the tip of Haruhi's nose—

"Hey Kaoru, what's taking you—"

Everything froze.

"So this is how Haruhi's being busy? And you're _helping her out_?"

A livid Hikaru stood under the doorframe.

"_Kisama!" _he spat.

--

"Hika—"

"Oh, don't even bother. Don't!"

Hikaru had stormed away and even attempted to lock his twin out of their room. Good thing Kaoru was a fast runner. Now he stood at the foot of his twin's bed, trying to convince him to listen. So far, nothing was coming across.

"But—"

"I said I don't wanna hear it! Shut up!"

"Hikaru?" he half-whimpered.

There was a hesitant pause. Kaoru knew that his older brother was doing his very best not to lash out, and it was paining him.

"Kaoru…" the voice was softer, but evidently holding the anger that threatened to come flooding back. "Just… Just leave me alone for a while? Please."

There was silence.

"If it bothered you so much, then go ahead and make your move."

After saying that, Kaoru left. But every step he took away hurt him. He was only about three feet away from the door when his knees gave way and he stumbled, landing on all fours. He tried to pull his body up, but he seemed to be paralyzed at the moment. He was _not_ going to cry. He was just tremendously shook up, remembering what his brother had said.

_Kisama…?_

He gulped.

A small warm hand on his shoulder willed him to stand.

"Kaoru?"

He grinned at Haruhi (how he found the will to do that, he really didn't know). Her face was etched with concern, and he didn't want her to look at him that way.

He clasped his hand behind his head. "Sorry about that,Haruhi."

"What in the world are _you_ apologizing for?"

"For kissing you without remembering the Third Law of Motion."

Haruhi tried to remember what that was and why physics was suddenly involved with what had just happened.

"Ah…" she said, still not getting it. "But you were only playing around, weren't you?"

_No, I wasn't._

"Hikaru does have the tendency to overreact," she sighed. "I wouldn't worry about it; I'm sure he'll get over it sooner or later."

_Yeah, right._

"He doesn't have the right to call you a bastard though, and you know it."

He simply feigned a small smile in reply. _Nah, I deserve it._

"But Kaoru, what did he get so mad about?"

_And the queen of density returns. _

"Ne, Haruhi. Are you really that ignorant?"

"Huh?"

"Aww c'mon. Hikaru's speech and actions easily give it away. No?" he sighed at her puzzled expression. "He's head over heels for you."

Her eyes widened. "Oh."

"Do you feel the same way?"

"Well… I guess I never really thought about my love life…"

"You'll put it into consideration now though, right?"

Her eyebrow arched. "You want me to do that?"

"It would mean a lot to me if you did."

"Hmm."

"Promise me you will."

"Alright, I will," she paused thoughtfully. "Kaoru, it might be out of my place to say this, but… You don't have to keep doing this, you know."

_Hold it… had she caught on?_

"Doing what?"

"Trying to be on the same ground all the time. Even if you two are twins, there'll come a day when you two have to make separate choices."

_Oh, that._

"I'll keep that in mind, thanks. Okay. Well, I think I'll take a breather, Haruhi. I'll be in the gardens."

Kaoru walked leisurely to the gazebo and sat in its shade. That moment of self-interest cost him dearly; now his twin was angry with him. He shouldn't have played around with Haruhi anyway; he knew better than that, and yet he still gave way to temptation… _What a stupid, stupid, stupid thing to do, Kaoru. _He needed to receive a bigger blow other than his twin calling him a bastard… That still wasn't enough punishment. He had spent all that time trying to get him and his brother on an equal pace, and yet he had gone and tried to take advantage just now. That was just wrong, wasn't it?

Why be fair at all if he would just lunge at every opportunity he had?

--

Hikaru stepped out of the room. His brain was buzzing with guilt, and he meant to look for his twin to at least _try_ and apologize. Before he could get two steps up the hall, a door creaked open.

"Hikaru? Can we talk for a bit, if you don't mind?"

It was Haruhi.

She beckoned him inside her room.

He entered a little reluctantly. "Is this important? Because I really have to—"

"Kaoru's in the gardens. But before that, I just have something to tell you."

"Uh, okay."

Haruhi bored into him with those big eyes of hers. "What you saw earlier... Kaoru only came in to help me out, and we started to play around. There was nothing going on."

The memory jarred him again. "If you say so. Well, later."

Hikaru turned around, but she stopped him again.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"That you were in love with me."

The boy's eyes almost popped out of their sockets. How could she say something so casually and out of the blue like that? And how did she figure that out?

"I-I don't…"

"Kaoru told me."

Hikaru began shuffling his feet. "Oh."

"Okay, just making sure. You can go now."

_What, that was it?_

"Haruhi, I'm sorry for not coming in here earlier to help you out."

"That's alright. Kaoru told me it was only natural for me to feel… Hikaru?"

He had taken hold of her hand and drawn her so that their chests were gently touching. She blushed; _that feeling_ was making a comeback.

"Haruhi," he breathed. He made up his mind. If this was how Kaoru wanted to play the game, then so be it. "Do you know who Akachan's dad is yet?"

"No."

"Do you even want to know who it is? Because you can just pick one of us already and get it over with. It doesn't matter, really. Kaoru and I have the same genes anyway…"

"What are you saying?" her blush was intensifying, and she weakly tried to pull him away. Somehow, she only ended up pulling him closer to her needy body.

Hikaru felt that. "I can help you out right now. I'll give you what you've been wanting…"

"Hika—"

And he drowned out her words with a kiss.

--

Kaoru made his way back into the mansion and straight upstairs, hoping that Hikaru had cooled off enough to talk to him. But he wasn't in the dining room or in the kitchens, not in the living room or the parlor. So he must be in their bedroom. But he wasn't there either.

The younger was already contemplating if Hikaru would actually hang out in the library, but a small noise attracted his attention.

Haruhi left her door open. Was she still beating up that poor innocent pillow? He sighed.

Peering in, his eyes fell on two people making out on the bed. He stared long enough to see his twin cage Haruhi under his arms and legs. Rage seared in his chest until something dawned on him.

This dirty trick his brother had pulled was the punishment he was asking for. And from now on, it really didn't matter who the father was anymore. Hell, when did it ever really matter? Deep down, he always knew that Hikaru would win her over. He didn't stand a chance; and even if he did, he wouldn't take it. His selfish act from earlier was more than enough.

Carefully, he backed out and even had enough courtesy to close the door without making a sound.

Back in the sanctuary of his room, Kaoru quietly repeated Isaac Newton's Third Law over and over under his breath to convince himself that he deserved it.

* * *

**A/N: **

**_~Isaac Newton's Third Law of Motion = Every action has an equal and opposite reaction._**

**-:-**

**Ooooh. 0.0**

**Okay, I really must apologize for this chapter because it's written so messily. It's basically a huge thought spewed out from my brain at 2 a.m. and that's why it turned out this way. :P**

**I worded out the Third Law for those of you who didn't get it. Hope it clears up any confuzzlement. :D **

**Anyway, what do you think? They're going a little OOC, yes? xP Don't worry, any confusion left on your minds shall be taken away gradually.**

**Please do not forget to leave your lovely opinions and vote in my poll! x)**

**l  
l  
V**


	13. Arguments and Announcements

Under regular circumstances, it would have been perfectly typical for Hikaru to wake up hungry in the morning with someone else in his bed. So why did something feel odd?

Maybe because it wasn't the morning. This wasn't his bed. And the warm, breathing body that his arm rested on was far too petite and feminine to be his twin.

He blinked a few times before the thought registered in his food-deprived brain.

_This is Haruhi._

It was with a slight shock when the happenings from a few hours ago settled into Hikaru's thoughts. He suddenly felt extremely light headed—though maybe that was because he had skipped lunch—and giddy as he recalled the facts; he and Haruhi had just had sex. She was right here, asleep beside him. And something else lit up his world like fireworks. Hikaru closed his eyes and relived the memory while waiting for the girl to wake up.

--

Haruhi was having _that _dream about him again, whoever 'he' may be.

Nothing was clear. It was like someone had bad cable reception or something. Every detail was amazingly sharp at one point, and then it would blur and fade the next. Everything was amazingly familiar, and yet it was… different. Well, she didn't actually expect it to make any sense. It was a dream after all, and she had already had a few that were more bizarre than this one. Something stood out in particular about this fantasy though.

There must have been some explanation as to why everything felt so much more real this time—why every nerve in her body was seemingly ablaze, why her heartbeat was racing like it was. But right now, her head was too clouded with pleasure to even care about that little voice that used to be her conscience.

She was smiling when she finally woke up. It felt like she was on cloud nine, just floating along a thousand miles from the ground.

"What a nice dream," she murmured into the pillow, burrowing herself deeper into the covers. Then she felt someone beside her. Her smile evaporated, the cloud she was riding vanished in an imaginary poof.

"Ah!" Haruhi exclaimed.

"Oh, sorry. Did I wake you?"

"No, no, it's fine…"

But Hikaru was already busy nuzzling his face into the crook of her neck.

"Eh?! What are you doing?"

He raised a puzzled face up to look at her. "Uh, snuggling? Isn't that what people normally do after sleeping together? Not that you would know," he snorted. "Considering that it's only your second time."

Haruhi's mind raced as everything came flying back and the entire world itself came crashing down on her when she realized she was naked. Her heart stopped beating altogether when she remembered the reason for her lack of clothing. She more or less lost the will to live.

"Haruhi? Are you okay?"

The girl remained unresponsive, as if trying to blend into the bed. After a stretch of silence, she raised a weak hand up to her temple as she put everything in a nutshell. The dream felt real because… well, in a sense, it had stopped being a fantasy. Basically, she had sex with Hikaru Hitachiin. She tried to wrap her mind around it and… it felt wrong.

Suddenly, she knew why. _Oh my gods._

Hikaru watched her blanch and give no further response.

"Haruhi…?"

"Hikaru, it's been a weird day," she said. It alarmed the boy when he heard how faint she sounded. "Don't take this the wrong way, but I kinda…"

He was off the bed in a flash. "Sorry! I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable or anything—"

"It's not that."

"—and I understand if you need time to think—"

"Yes, I do. So can you…"

"Oh!" he smacked his forehead. "You're probably starving! I'll grab something to eat! What do you want?"

"Nothing—I mean…" She raised a hand wearily to her temple. "I'd like some ootoro, please. Thanks. Oh, don't hurry!" she added as he got ready to speed out the door. "You can go and grab a bite yourself. I think I'll take a shower first…"

After he left, Haruhi slipped out of bed and searched for her clothes. Yes, she was definitely hungry, she thought as her stomach growled. But she had no appetite whatsoever, not after _that_ particular realization. What she needed right now was time to think.

--

Kaoru exited the library. He had decided to remain there instead; their bedroom was right up the hall from Haruhi's, and he knew full well what had been going on in there. He had been so troubled that he tried to lose himself in a few books. He achieved his goal for a while; he was so absorbed in the pages of his read that he skipped lunch and only remembered his needs when his stomach began to rumble in complaint.

He didn't expect to bump into anyone else there, but he found his twin hunched over the counter. Hikaru hadn't noticed him yet since his back was to the entrance, and he was tempted to just run away from there. But that wouldn't get him anywhere. He supposed they'd have to talk sooner or later; why not now?

"Hey," Kaoru greeted a little awkwardly.

Hikaru turned around.

The younger raised a questioning brow when Hikaru's eyes narrowed momentarily.

"Something wrong?"

"No, nothing."

"If you say so," Kaoru bent over his twin to inspect his plate. "Whatcha eating? Let me grab a bite, you can't finish all that…"

After a stretch of tense silence, it became apparent to him that his older brother wasn't going to say anything first, so he started.

"So… You've been having fun with Haruhi?"

Hikaru almost gagged on his soda. "Wha—"

"I saw you," Kaoru admitted. "But it was by accident, I swear. I didn't stick around."

He nodded then. "Does it still really matter? About who got Haruhi pregnant?" The question slipped out by itself.

"Do you have a problem with it?"

"It's just pretty nonsense factor to me," Hikaru went on. He couldn't turn back anymore, anyway. "I mean, you were the one who went on and on before about us being genetically identical and all that. It just got me thinking."

"Thinking about what, exactly?" the younger asked slowly.

Instinct made the elder raise his walls. "You know… We were on level footing from the start. You tried your best to make sure that happened, anyway."

"What's your point?"

"Well now, I got ahead of you this time, considering what me and Haruhi just did…" he replied. "So doesn't that mean I've won already?"

There was the tinkling sound of a glass being set down.

"_You've won?_" Kaoru repeated softly. He looked at his brother with disbelief etched all over his features. "What is this, some kind of game to you?"

Hikaru shrugged cynically. "It's just like the Which One is Hikaru game. But this time, whichever one of us gets chosen is the winner."

"You think so?" his twin asked. There was a definite edge in his voice. "And I suppose if you're the winner, you get a prize. I'm guessing that would be Haruhi?"

"Something like that, yeah."

Kaoru stood up suddenly. "It's _nothing_ like that! You think this is a freaking game? You—"

"Hey," the other interrupted, rising from his chair as well. "I was only—"

"Shut up!"

"Kaoru, would you just listen to me—"

"Fuck you! Listen to _me!_"

The two were face to face; for the first time, one was shrinking in the other's glare. Mentally, Hikaru thought this must be some kind of payback for calling his twin a bastard earlier, but wasn't it a bit overboard?

"Haruhi is not a trophy," Kaoru said quietly, even though his voice was still quivering with anger. "And this isn't a game! It's never been!" He slammed his fist on the counter to emphasize. "Damn me for saying this, but… Right now I can hardly believe that someone as one-dimensional as you is my twin!"

"How lucky I am that you're so intellectual, then!" Hikaru said, his rage starting to match that of his double. "Because you're the one who keeps me in check since you're the fucking _mature_ one! I can handle myself just as well!"

Kaoru snorted, causing his brother to flush. "You mean like how you're handling yourself now? Like a spoiled brat throwing a hissy fit?"

Before the other's snap could escape his mouth, another voice joined in.

"What's going on in here…?"

Haruhi stood under the doorframe. Her hair wasn't properly combed yet and it was still dripping wet; she had obviously hurried to get to the source of raised voices. However, when her eyes met the two tall figures who were practically glaring daggers at each other, she stopped in her tracks.

"Why are you fighting?" she asked with the air of someone approaching a sleeping tiger.

"No we aren't," they replied in perfect unison.

Of course, this only caused Haruhi to raise a skeptical eyebrow. She took something from the refrigerator and stuck it in the microwave for a minute, oblivious to the looks that the twins were giving her all the while.

"You're sure nothing's up?" she said as she prodded her meal with a finger to see if it was warm enough.

"No, nothing at all," was the chorused reply.

"Alright then, if you say so."

She was still unconvinced, but decided not to push matters any further.

"If you two need help with anything, you know where to find me."

"I don't need your help, don't worry" Hikaru called loudly in reply, but it was obvious to his brother that the statement was directed at him.

They watched Haruhi retreat to her room, bringing her food along with her. When the sound of her footsteps faded, the tense silence returned.

"You know what?" Kaoru said, facing away from his brother. "That's more than fine by me. From now on, you'll do everything on your own. That's what you want, isn't it? I swear that I'm never going to interfere with you again."

The elder couldn't bite his tongue quick enough to hold back his retort.

"Took you long enough!" His pride was a bit injured already, and he wanted to have the last say. But it turned out that Kaoru would have that honor.

"Wake up and grow up, Hikaru."

And with that, he left, leaving behind his very nonplussed brother.

--

How the trio managed to live through the awkwardness of yesterday was beyond them. Yuzuha had returned to find the mansion as silent as a cemetery. Not a peep could be heard. Anxious, she had headed for Haruhi and the twins' respective rooms only to find them already asleep in their beds. As a mother, she couldn't help feel even more worried that some kind of dispute must have come up during her absence. Anyway, she reasoned, what in the world were three teenagers doing in bed at _nine o'clock_ in the evening?!

In the morning, things were admittedly (and if possible) more peculiar, even by Yuzuha's standards. Well, Haruhi and Kaoru went about things as usual. It was Hikaru that seemed to be troubled. He kept casting sideways glances at the other two all throughout breakfast and he didn't participate in the morning's chitchat. As soon as he was finished eating he announced that he would be waiting in the car.

"Without even dressing in your uniform first?" Yuzuha said, voicing out a tad of her concern.

Glowing like a stoplight, Hikaru hurried off and did the task. He then stormed out of the house and into the limousine as he had said he would do.

A few seconds later, his mother winced as she heard a thud followed by a string of colorful language, signaling the fact that her son had just tripped on the front steps.

"That is one distracted boy," she mused out loud. "What could be wrong?"

Haruhi gave Kaoru a deadpan look which he pointedly ignored. He wiped the corners of his mouth with his napkin before clearing his throat and smiling at the two women in the room.

"Well Mom, we best be off too," he said.

"My, everyone's in a hurry today," Yuzuha commented. "Won't you fill me in on whatever's happening?"

Kaoru held out a hand to Haruhi. "What's happening is that we will be late if we don't get a move on."

The girl was still giving him a blank stare, making him feel as though she was looking inside him. The corner of his mouth twitched when he spoke again.

"Shall we, Haruhi?"

She took his hand and gave a polite bow to Yuzuha. "Thank you for the meal, Mrs. Hitachiin."

"You're welcome, sweetheart."

Haruhi felt her hand being tugged a little.

"Well, let's go," Kaoru beamed. "We wouldn't want to keep my dear brother waiting."

The two bid Yuzuha goodbye. When they were almost at the front door, Haruhi paused in walking.

"I wish you two would put an end to this fight now before it gets deeper."

The boy looked her up and down and saw that he wasn't getting out of talking about this.

"It's not a big deal."

"Yes it is," Haruhi contended. "Especially since you're fighting about me."

"Ah…" Kaoru said softly as he comprehended. "You heard everything?"

She nodded then sighed. "Look, I appreciate what you said back there. But you didn't have to react that way. It was completely unnecessary."

"No, I had to say all those things. You wouldn't understand," he replied with a face that said _no offense meant._

Her doe eyes fixed themselves stubbornly on his amber pools.

"Try me."

A peal of small digital beeps suddenly announced itself and Kaoru was somewhat thankful for the distraction. He checked the source of the noise, which was his wristwatch.

"We have ten more minutes before we're officially late for school," he told Haruhi. "We better get moving."

--

The rest of the school day was spent in a rather dull fashion. Haruhi found that not having the twins constantly poking her while she tried to study was an alien sensation. While she rather enjoyed this lack of physical disturbance, there was still that voice in her head that kept her from focusing. In a desperate attempt to shoo it away, she turned her thoughts to the Host Club this afternoon. She wondered about how the twins would go about hosting everyone, considering the circumstances…

All in all, she didn't have a very good feeling about the club meeting today.

Today's theme was one that Tamaki had been dying to do for a while; fairies and elves (he was inspired after reading A Midsummer Night's Dream for his English class). They were to dress up in costumes that depicted things from a child's typical fairytale storybook. The male members had opposed to it, saying that the fantasy theme was too passé. But then Haruhi had unwisely chosen that moment to say that "None of our themes have ever been original, anyway. What makes this one so different?"

The comment earned her a French blonde half-strangling her with his embrace and the Shadow King's silent gaze that spelled out: _If our customer numbers don't rise to new heights, your debt sure will._

Needless to say, Haruhi was already paying for it with her attire; a set of pearly wings and clusters of forget-me-nots in her hair to compliment the dress she wore. It was blue and made of a sheer, feathery fabric that floated about her knees. She made a whimsical fairy, but since she was supposedly a boy cosplaying as a girl, that was inappropriate.

Well, there was nothing they could do about it now.

"_Irashaimassen!"_

About a quarter of an hour was elapsed with no sign of trouble at the Hitachiins' corner of the school garden (where else to hold a fairy/elf theme?). Haruhi noticed that they were playing their part of mischievous elves quite well—they hardly had to exert any effort, anyway. She was taken away from observing them when her own guests began fussing over her.

"Haruhi, you look so pretty today!"

"Just like a real fairy!"

There was an impish chuckle as Hikaru appeared over her shoulder. Haruhi thought that it was like he had been waiting for this exact moment, but maybe that was just her.

"Do you like her outfit, ladies? It's a Hitachiin original," he said in singsong. "How do you think it makes our Haruhi look?"

"If you don't mind me saying," one client replied, blushing. "I think Haruhi makes a very lovely girl!"

Four pairs of male ears pricked up. Kaoru's had been strained since he saw his twin move towards Haruhi.

Hikaru knew they were paying attention as he made a display out of a huge sigh.

"That's it. We have to tell them about us, right Haruhi?"

"About… us?" she repeated vacantly.

A collective gasp rang in the area.

Renge rose up from her motor under the nearby gazebo, giving her signature laugh. When she jumped off to approach the club, her wings nearly fluttered for real (of course she was in the cosplay too).

"At last!" she began eagerly. "Could this possibly be the true item I have long been searching for? But if it is, what will happen to our precious 'brotherly love?' Is our Hikaru forsaking Kaoru for a newfound romance with… Haruhi? Oh, the drama of it all! I could eat five giant bowls of rice!"

"Hold it, Renge," Hikaru said. "You see, Haruhi and I are—"

He was drowned out by a number of moe-filled squeals, Renge the loudest of them all.

"This," she exclaimed. "This is the genuine article! An actual boy to boy relationship—?"

"No," the boy said loudly. "It's not like that. You see, Haruhi here is actually a girl."

A doubtful guest raised an inquiry. "If this is true, then why tell us now?"

Hikaru then snaked an arm around Haruhi's waist. "Well, we kept it a secret for a while. But there's no sense in that anymore, seeing as Haruhi and I are engaged!"

* * *

**A/N: Wow, I actually updated!!! *cue the confetti and streamers* ****Sorry it took so long. I finally got over my writer's block!!! xD So anyway, back to the matter at hand...**

**Dundundun... So the news is out; Haruhi's a girl! And she's... engaged to _Hikaru???_ What will everyone say about this new revelation? And the twins are fighting (Kaoru cussed)! What'll happen now? 0.0**

**Lol, I think I went overboard with the drama factor here... But yeah, that's it. Pretty please, tell me what you think about this chappie... x)**

**Every time you don't review**

**a Unicorn dies.**

**Think of the Unicorns!!!**

**l  
l  
V**


	14. Someone's in a Pickle

"What?!" their clients exclaimed in unison.

"That's right," Hikaru said with a gleam of triumph in his eyes. "Haruhi and I are engaged."

"I'm confused," one girl said. "Haruhi's a girl?"

For a moment a ruckus rose up as the confusion mingled with the atmosphere.

"I can answer that certain question," Kyoya said, stepping into the conversation smoothly and silencing the people at once. He had his laptop with him. After clicking and typing a few things in, he turned it around for the eager audience to see. On the screen, there played a very familiar scene. For a few minutes, people watched as a certain someone wearing a baggy old sweater and big glasses smashed an antique piece of porcelain.

It took a bit more explanation to actually convince the crowd that that unfashionable little thing was Haruhi. But with an Ootori doing the talking, it wasn't long before everyone was satisfied with the truth—if you could call it that.

He fed them with some tripe about Haruhi being gender-confused at the time. Tamaki caught on at this point, adding a part about the Host Club not being able to stand for such happenings.

"Why, we all saw her for what she really was the moment she stepped through the door," he said, earning a few held back snorts from the other hosts. "There she was, a beautiful rose just waiting for the right time to bloom! Yet she denied it and would not let her true self shine through! Oh, my men and I simply couldn't let a tragedy like that befall a fair maiden such as herself…"

The blonde would have rambled on forever, but the Shadow King decided to spare everyone from having to listen to that. He made it shorter, stating that it was as Tamaki had just said. The Host Club decided to take Haruhi in then and turn her into a host so that she could decide for herself if she was indeed only feminine on the outside. Only recently had Haruhi come to realize that she really did possess a woman's soul.

"Because she fell in love with—" Hikaru began.

"Yuzuha Hitachiin's designs," Haruhi finished for him. It wasn't what he was about to say, she knew, but she had enough of his stupidity.

"Mom's taken quite a liking to her as well. Haruhi's practically part of the family," Kaoru added, putting his arm on her shoulder as an afterthought of sorts.

The boy caught his twin's eye and slipped his arm off Haruhi.

The Host Club nodded enthusiastically now as the crowd "ooh-ed" their understanding.

"I get it," one girl mused brightly. "And since you've gotten so close, you fell in love and decided to propose, Kaoru?"

"I'm the one Haruhi's marrying," Hikaru interjected quickly.

"Ah!" the girl said. "_Gomen,_ Hikaru_…_ You're so lucky, Haruhi!"

"Lucky… I guess that's one way of putting it," she replied.

_Is it just me, or have these people entirely overlooked the fact that we've been lying to them about my gender this entire time? Oh well, that's Ouran for you._

"Have you been going out for a while now?" another asked eagerly.

"When did he propose?"

"How did you feel?"

"Absolutely stunned," Haruhi deadpanned. Her 'fiancé' cringed.

--

"Why didn't you tell us you were already engaged, Hika-chan?"

"It was still kind of unofficial…"

"_Kind of?"_

The hosting had been cut short, and now the club was back in their regular uniforms inside the third Music Room. Haruhi was wearing a scowl as she sat down on a couch across from Hikaru, her arms crossed against her chest. The hosts would have preferred angry yelling rather than this intimidating silence. Eventually though, she spoke.

"Was I drunk again or something? Because funnily enough, I don't remember an engagement happening."

The scowl on her face was definitely present in her voice.

"I'm just glad that Kyoya-senpai managed to hack into the school's security videos," Hikaru said, trying to turn a deaf ear on the question. "Saved me from explaining everything to those rabid girls…"

His obvious deaf ear play made Haruhi's eyebrow shoot up into her hair.

"I'm not engaged to you."

That caught his attention well enough. "Yes you are!"

"Since when?"

"Since…" he trailed off and blushed. Haruhi had to fight a blush as well; she knew what he meant—_yesterday_—but she shook her head.

"Look, Hikaru, that was a—"

"Don't say it was a mistake," he said quietly.

"I…" But it was a mistake, she thought unhappily. Then she remembered the fight she had overheard then, and the conversation she had with Kaoru that morning… Suddenly it made sense.

"Are you only doing this to get an advantage over your brother?"

Kaoru looked up with dilated eyes when he was brought into the conversation. He hadn't been expecting it. Obviously, his twin didn't see that coming either.

"Huh?"

"You know what I mean! This isn't like you at all—what happened to the Hikaru who cared for his twin? It was that side of you I liked, you know that? Stop being so selfish."

"I'm selfish?" he scoffed. "What about you, then? You're telling me that what we did was just for your pleasure? You were turned on at the time and I was the closest outlet?"

Tamaki had no clue about what they were going on about; nevertheless he was outraged at the way Hikaru was speaking, but it only took Kyoya's arm to hold him steady. Haruhi flushed. Hikaru saw this and almost sneered.

"Yeah, I'm right, aren't I?"

They glared at each other for a moment.

"You're impossible," Haruhi stated bluntly as she grabbed her things and leapt out of her seat. However, she didn't even get close to the door before she saw black.

It happened too fast; the girl swayed on the spot before collapsing. Luckily, Mori was quicker than the rest and caught her just before her unconscious body hit the floor.

--

At the special clinic, Kyoya made sure that a doctor checked on Haruhi (sworn to secrecy, of course) while the rest of the hosts waited in the adjacent room. Soon the woman came in, had a chat with Kyoya and was sent back on her way.

"Is she alright?" Tamaki asked.

Apprehension was etched on everyone's faces as they waited for Kyoya's answer. He adjusted his glasses and nodded. A wave of relief washed over them all.

"Then why did Haru-chan faint?" Hani mumbled from his cousin's shoulders.

"Her blood pressure was low," the dark-haired boy replied. "Apparently, this is normal for pregnant women, so they tend to feel lightheaded. However, I think that Haruhi stood up too quickly earlier after her… discussion with Hikaru, causing her blood to pool at her legs and not circulate well. This may have increased her lightheadedness…"

"So it was nothing serious," Hikaru said, clutching his chest. He noticed everyone looking at him accusingly. "I know I owe her an apology. You guys don't have to say anything or look at me that way, alright? And I'm not going to explain anything, either."

He headed to the other room. Tamaki hastily followed suit, with Mori and Hani tagging along behind him.

Kaoru thought he was alone, but a presence behind him made him start slightly.

"Ah! Kyoya-senpai… Don't sneak up on me like that."

"You've been unusually quiet about this."

"Quiet?"

The older shut his notebook with a snap. "Did you plan for this to happen? For your twin to end up with Haruhi, I mean."

"Plan?" the redhead said blankly. "What plan? I haven't done anything."

"Really?" Kyoya idly tapped the spine of his notebook with his pen; clearly he wasn't buying a word. "Then maybe it's the other way around?"

"Other way around?" Kaoru repeated, mentally cursing himself for sounding like a parrot.

"I wonder… Are you actually _letting_ him make a fool of himself? You aren't doing this to let Hikaru walk to his own demise, are you?"

"Why would I do that to my own brother?"

"I was only asking."

"Well it's definitely nothing like that," Kaoru argued defensively. "I'm not even doing anything in the first place!"

The pen stopped tapping.

"Exactly."

The Hitachiin's indignant expression turned vacant again. He wasn't exactly sure where this conversation was going.

Coal eyes read the confusion in the amber pair.

"Normally you'd waste no time correcting your brother's mistakes. But today, I haven't seen you interfere. Not once. What's your true intention?"

"I—well… It's for his own good."

"Really?"

Kyoya gave his kohai a rare smile and went off to join the others, leaving Kaoru to ponder his thoughts.

--

"She's coming around."

"Are you okay, Haru-chan?"

"How are you feeling?"

When Haruhi opened her eyes, all she could make out was a blur of colors. Caramel, ketchup, licorice… _What? I must be hungry. I'm dreaming of talking food. _Just then a blonde shape took over the rest and something warm took hold of her cheeks. She knew she was awake.

"Do you feel well now? Tell daddy!"

Haruhi wearily blinked a couple of times. Finally things came into focus, and she found herself drowning in violet eyes.

"I'm fine, senpai. Am I in the clinic?"

"Yes… Are you sure you're okay? Do you need anything?"

"Yeah, I kinda need my face back."

Tamaki let go of her, but it was because he saw Hikaru coming nearer. Upon seeing him, Haruhi felt her expression stiffen. Hikaru was pretty convinced that she would have dished out a right hook if only she wasn't feeling so weak at the moment.

Anyway, he would have to risk it. He sat at the foot of her bed, and as if on cue, the rest of the Host Club muttered things about having to go home. The two were left alone. A discomfited sort of silence ensued for a while. Hikaru tried to straighten out his tongue to form a coherent apology.

"I'm—"

"I'm sorry!"

He was still for a second; mouth still parted a little, trying to process what he had just heard. He was sure that he had just heard the words that he had been dying to tell the girl in front of him, but how come it was Haruhi who said them? She was even bowing a little to make her apology more sincere!

Shouldn't _he_ be doing that?

"Ne, Haruhi," he began weakly. "What are you doing?"

"I'm apologizing," she said simply, oblivious to his stunned reaction.

"I see that. But what are _you_ apologizing for?"

She looked at him from under her lashes. "For what I said earlier. I forgot my place."

Hikaru watched her, incredulity filling his brain with an annoying buzzing sound. Why was she being so submissive all of a sudden? She was talking like a maid! It was…wrong.

"Haru—"

"Marriage isn't a joke," she continued. "I was just shocked that you would make a decision that big without even considering what I thought about it. Announcing it like that, well, it was reckless of you. And to think that you did it in front of…"

"Shut up already."

Hikaru leaned in to drop a chaste kiss on her lips, but she backed off. He furrowed his brow.

_Why are you so concerned about Kaoru? Is he starting to mean something to you, Haruhi?_

"Look, I don't give a damn about what Kaoru thinks," he told her, his voice hard. She flinched at this, but he didn't notice. "I seriously don't. Besides, he's got nothing to do with what we did yesterday… And if we're engaged, he's got nothing to do with it either."

"He's got everything to do with it."

"What? Why?"

"Well, he's…" she paused hesitantly. "He's your brother. Your _twin._"

"So?"

"Hitachiin Hikaru, do you mean to tell me that the bond you two have had since you were born means nothing to you now? All those years that you two have been together… You're going to give your brother up because of _this_?"

The boy bit his lip. "If that's what it takes to have you, then yes."

Haruhi shook her head. This person in front of her clearly needed a priority check. A wakeup call. Or maybe a good slap in the face.

"I need to think about this," she said in a hollow voice. "I want to go home to my apartment. No, you're not going to give me a ride there. You're not stopping me, either. _No buts._"

--

"Haruhi! What are you doing home, dear? How about some dinner—get it while the box is still warm."

Ranka motioned to the takeout meal on the table.

"Hi dad... No thanks, I'm not hungry."

She didn't explain; all she gave her father was a quick peck on the cheek before stalking over to her room and sliding the door shut. Of course, it was only a few moments before there was someone gently knocking.

"Something wrong? Did those boys do something to hurt you?"

"No. Actually, I think it's the other way around."

She considered not telling him, but he'd only worry. And besides, something wet was already rolling down her cheeks. Ranka heard her sniffle and cast a concerned look that wasn't seen because of the barrier between them.

"What's the matter?"

"The twins," she began. "They're falling apart, dad. And _I'm _the cause of it. I knew this would happen, I'm so stupid—"

"They're fighting over you?"

"You could say that…" she gulped. "Hikaru's so different now, and Kaoru's not doing anything about it. That's not like them! And that I'm the reason why they're acting like this way… What should I do?"

That was when Haruhi broke down and sank to the floor, hugging her knees.

"I'm responsible for this mess! I made this happen and I don't know how to fix it. I don't know anything anymore."

The man stood there, listening to his daughter who was tearing herself apart. Even after her mother died, Haruhi had never cried like this. It was too much to bear, but there was no one left to be strong for her. He couldn't do anything about it except tell her that everything would turn out fine in the end even though there was no guarantee.

Ranka looked dolefully over to where his wife's picture stood.

_Kotoko… I've never felt so useless._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: I hate this chapter. -__- I hate it because Hikaru's turning out to be the bad guy! NOOO!!! Kill the author!!!**

**Well, at least I _think_ that's what you guys are going to tell me in your reviews.**

**--**

**Anyway, in a nutshell... Hikaru's being a meanie, Haruhi's having a meltdown and Kaoru's even more confuzzled now thanks to Kyoya.**

**What's gonna happen next?**

**This chappie's something of a filler, really. Bear with me. It's gonna get better (worse for the characters, probably) past this point. xP**

**--**

_Every time a person clicks this button  
Nekozawa does the YES Dance._

**l  
l  
V**


	15. Subtle Intervention

At home, Kaoru and Hikaru acted as though the other didn't exist, avoiding each other whenever possible. It may have seemed too much, but no one really knew anything about the deepest roots of their argument. The Host Club only knew the basics. Haruhi had overheard the beginning. But nobody knew about the rest.

It had happened later on the same afternoon when Hikaru had declared the so-called engagement.

~O~

_Kaoru glanced up from his homework as his twin stormed into their room and slammed himself down on his bed. He immediately knew what the problem was._

"_You know that you shouldn't have done that in the first place."_

"_Done what?" Hikaru said, getting defensive as usual._

"_You know what I mean."_

_There was no answer._

"_Hikaru…"_

"_Cut it out! You promised not to interfere anymore, remember?"_

"_But I only think that you should have…" Kaoru trailed off apprehensively, not knowing if what he was about to say was right or wrong. Anyway, the next second proved that his statement wasn't going to be heard out, whatever it was._

"_You just can't keep your thoughts to yourself, can you?" his twin shot at him. "Look, you wanted me to wake up and grow up, right? How the hell am I supposed to do that if you can't help but stick your nose into my business?"_

_The older was apparently in the mood for verbalizing majority of his frustrations. Kaoru's breath hitched—not only because of the words he just heard, but because he knew that Hikaru's actions were signaling that the latter was just about ready to go all-out ballistic._

"_To be honest, I'm _sick_ of us constantly having to depend on each other! I hate that people always think of us as a package deal—even Haruhi! You know why she held back on me today, Kaoru? You wanna know why?"_

_Actually, he didn't want to know why, but Hikaru seemed focused on telling him whether he liked it or not._

"_Because she was concerned about how _you_ would feel! She was concerned about how _you_ would fit into the picture! She keeps saying 'your twin' this and 'your brother' that… Haruhi was always. Thinking. About. _You!!!_"_

_Kaoru just sat there with wide eyes, his twin's outburst rendering him temporarily speechless._

"_You don't know how tired I am of this," Hikaru went on, his voice shaking. "It's so hard, having to live with two shadows. One always has to be with the other. No more. I want it to end."_

_The two looked at each other, and there was an understanding of some sort. The next thing they knew, Hikaru had dyed his hair and moved to another room. Kaoru stopped talking to him, and vice versa. As quick as that, everything was over._

~O~

Little did they know back then that the worse things were only just beginning.

--

The Host Club felt like they were back at a decidedly worse version of square one.

Haruhi hadn't shown her face at school for a week. They decided not to contact her because they figured she might be cooling off, but they only felt even more uneasy about the ordeal.

First of all, there was vicious gossip flying around the school as fast as the speed of sound could take it. It _did_ look suspicious, after all; Haruhi had fled right after that big announcement about an engagement between her and one of the Hitachiins. Something was up, and everyone was practically tingling with the need to find out what.

Needless to say, the twins were the ones who were most affected by this (though Tamaki claimed otherwise). One day Hikaru just showed up with ash-colored hair, acting as if he never had a brother. Everyone wondered why they weren't even on speaking terms anymore. During class they sat as far away from each other as possible. They went to school in separate cars. Due to this, the Host Club was forced to postpone all activities until all issues had been resolved.

In a nutshell, the week had been hell.

The hosts were all somewhat glad that it was Friday. They were gathered at Music Room Three—Tamaki made them come every day so that they could hold meetings about Haruhi. No one ever managed to talk about her, though; it was as if her name had become a rather touchy subject to mention. So there they all were, just idly lounging about in the room for the fifth day that week.

Kyoya decided that this lax attitude everyone had at the moment was the closest he would ever get to a calm atmosphere, so he thought it best to drop the bomb on their heads. Better spark an explosion now and let it cool over the weekend, he reasoned. And as usual, his reasoning was right.

The news was not something that was taken lightly by anyone.

"Haruhi dropped out of Ouran?!" Tamaki cried in alarm.

The raven-haired boy only nodded at his dumbstruck companions.

"Why would she do that?" Hikaru and Kaoru yelled simultaneously from opposite ends of the room. When they realized what they had done, however, they looked away from each other hastily.

"I think it's about time that we pay Haru-chan a visit, ne, Takashi?"

"Yeah."

There was some murmured assent which Kyoya interrupted with another newsflash.

"That wouldn't be a good idea either."

"Why not?" Kaoru asked.

"The Fujioka family doesn't live in their old apartment anymore. They moved out three days ago."

Everyone yelped. "Shouldn't you have said something like that sooner?"

"Shouldn't you have _asked_ about it sooner?"

"Alright, enough of this," Tamaki said, pinching the bridge of his nose. "So Kyoya, you knew about it this entire time? Why didn't you tell us?"

"Ranka believes that separation from the Host Club will do his daughter some good," he said matter-of-factly.

Silence met these words.

"Why? Were we all being a burden to Haru-chan?" Hani mused sadly.

"Sorry, let me revise that sentence. Ranka believes that separation from_ the Hitachiin brothers_ will do his daughter some good. There, now it sounds about right."

Kaoru's gaze fell to the marble floor. Hikaru walked up to Kyoya.

"Senpai, did… Did something happen to Haruhi?"

There was another quiet break as the boys waited with baited breath for the answer.

"I wouldn't know, would I?" he replied coolly.

"But…" Tamaki began, about to tell his best friend something along the lines of _surely _you_ of all people know the most about this, _but a swift piercing look from those onyx eyes was all it took to shut him up.

Hikaru still stood there, indignant. "Well? Where is she?"

Kyoya just gazed at him impassively until he couldn't take it anymore and stormed out of the room.

"Alright," the blonde said softly, breaking the stillness. "It's getting late. We can talk about this over the weekend. Thanks for the time, everyone. You can all go home now."

Slowly, the room emptied. Kyoya was always last to leave since he locked up, but today that wasn't the case.

Kaoru had been staring glassy-eyed at the floor for a while now, and it didn't look like he was going to stop very soon. A pen made contact with his head and he snapped out of it.

"Do you expect to stay here until Monday?"

"Kyoya-senpai…" the first year said, a sudden sense of déjà vu washing over him. "Ah, this seems to happen often, doesn't it?"

"I hope I won't make a habit of it," was the reply, but it was a kinder note of sarcasm.

"Oh, I've been thinking about what you said that time…" Kaoru carried on. "If you still remember, that is—"

"Are you implying that I have a short memory?"

"Uh, no! Not at all… It's just that I don't think you considered that conversation as important, and you might have decided to just forget about…"

"Alright, alright," Kyoya said, brushing off Kaoru's detour from the subject. "If you would please get back on topic…"

"Right," he said sheepishly. His face took a more serious expression. "That time, you questioned why I wasn't doing anything to correct Hikaru… You said maybe I was doing it for my own good and not for his."

"…Go on."

"No offense, but I think you were wrong. I'm doing it for both our sakes. Hikaru opened my eyes to that. He's gotten pretty tired of people treating us as a 'buy one get one' deal." Kaoru continued, remembering his twin's words.

"So you're saying that this fight between you is a good thing?"

"It made Hikaru realize that he wants to become independent. That's probably a good thing. I mean, we can't _always_ be together, right? We're individuals with our own lives to lead."

"That's all well and good," Kyoya said vaguely, now flipping through his notebook. "But that doesn't change the fact that Haruhi is stuck between you two. What are you going to do about her?"

Kaoru fidgeted. "I'm worried, but I'm not going to do anything… I promised Hikaru I wouldn't interfere…"

"I see." There was the sound of a page turning, and Kyoya walked over to him. "This may be out of the subject, but Kaoru, what do you think of this?"

Amber eyes scanned the note filled page. "Karuizawa?"

"Yes, our club president is planning to take the club on a vacation."

"Yeah, he said something about a trip," Kaoru said, unsure about where the discussion was headed. "But I thought he had his heart set on going to Nikko? Didn't he say that nothing was going to change his mind?"

"But we've already gone to Nikko. Anyway, Karuizawa is much more refreshing, in my opinion. And Tamaki hasn't seen the Old Road yet; it's full of those commoner things he likes so much. I'm sure he'll still enjoy the trip."

"You always interfere with the boss's plans like this, don't you?"

"On the contrary," Kyoya said, the light catching on his glasses. "As vice president of the Host Club, I am not in any position to interfere. I can only give ideas," he pushed his glasses up a little, revealing his eyes again. "I almost always bend to Tamaki's will. I guess there's no harm in saying that sometimes it's not a bad thing to think of what _I_ want to do for a change."

Kaoru's mind started racing with understanding.

Kyoya began scanning his notes again. "Oh, and there's another thing about Karuizawa that Tamaki might find interesting. It appears that there is a pension there owned by someone called Isao Sonoda, who also goes by the name of Misuzu. He happens to be a transvestite friend of Haruhi's father… Hmm. Apparently, he's also one of the few people that Ranka willingly entrusts his daughter to…"

"Thank you," the redhead said suddenly.

"For what?"

"For trying to help me. I… I think I've got it."

"Hmm? Help, you say? I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about…"

But Kaoru was already running for the door. "Oh wait!" He halted and turned around.

"Why didn't you tell Hikaru when he asked you earlier? Why are you telling me?"

"Now you're babbling," Kyoya stated. "Exactly _what _didn't I tell your brother?"

"Oh never mind," Kaoru said, turning the door handle. "Thanks anyway."

The third year smirked inwardly, watching the Hitachiin shut the door.

"Well, that's one down," Kyoya let his notebook flip closed and let out a sigh. "What troublesome little kohais I have."

--

Yuzuha was surprised and a little pleased at how easily she could tell her twins apart now because of Hikaru's dyed hair, but was saddened when she remembered the cause of that action. As a mother, she was well aware that there was some sort of conflict going on between her sons. She didn't know the full details, but she could sense that it was something serious and that this was about Haruhi. It wasn't like she hadn't foreseen this.

She wanted to help out, but her boys were hard to talk to. Hikaru was always locking himself up in his room and wouldn't let her in. Kaoru was a bit more open, but she still had to muster up enough courage to talk to him.

Now, she decided, was the time. It was ten o'clock in the evening, and when she entered the latter's room, what she saw was unexpected. Kaoru was rushing about, obviously torn apart between packing or unpacking clothes into a small case. Surely the fight wasn't enough for her little boy to want to move out? She sat on his bed.

"Are you going somewhere, dear?"

"Karuizawa. Just for the weekend."

"Oh," she said, a tiny bit relieved. "Would you mind telling me why?"

"I have to. There's someone I have to clear things up with."

"You're going without Hikaru?"

"Yeah."

"…"

"…"

All of a sudden, Yuzuha had her son kneeling in front of her, sobbing into her lap.

"There, there… It's the first time you're going somewhere without him, isn't it?" she said softly, her fingers caressing Kaoru's caramel locks. This was a first for her too; having one of her children cry on her. She felt like crying too.

"Sweetheart…" she said after a while.

"I'm no good, Mom."

"Now, what makes you say that?"

Kaoru lifted himself up and sat beside his mother; even though she knew it wasn't the moment for it, Yuzuha couldn't help thinking that her sniffling son and his tearstained face was utterly adorable.

"No matter how I think about it, I feel like I'm betraying Hikaru by doing this…"

"Didn't you just say that this was something you have to do?"

"Yes! But still…"

"Well," she said, putting an arm around him. "Knowing you, you've already done all you could for your twin."

"I could do more, if he'd just let me…"

"Kaoru," Yuzuha said, placing his face in her hands. "You're both old enough to think for yourselves. Hikaru probably wants to try that…"

"That's what he said."

"Well, give him a chance, then. We'll still be here for him if he goes overboard," she smiled sympathetically at him. "In the meantime, there is absolutely nothing criminal about your trip to Karuizawa. Do whatever will bring you peace of mind, dear."

--

"Hello, Tamaki."

"Kyoya! Finally you called. Did you get my text messages?!"

"Just all 76 of them."

"Waah! I couldn't help it, I'm so concerned!"

"About what?"

"Haruhi, of course! You said she dropped out of school and left her home—"

"Her scholarship is still perfectly secure and she is not wandering about the streets with a cardboard box for shelter, so stop your incessant worrying. Haruhi's fine."

"You lied?! Oh well, anyway, I'm so glad! I knew you weren't entirely clueless about this. But…"

"What?"

"You're planning something, aren't you, Kyoya? To fix up this mess, I mean."

"Are you suggesting that I leave those three to their own devices? What will happen to the Host Club then?"

"Mommy…"

"…Now what?"

"Just now, you… You sounded concerned for the club."

"…Of course I am. The Brotherly Love package we offer gets a lot of customers, you know this. Haruhi is pretty popular with the ladies too. Without the three of them, sales will drop by 60%."

"You know that's not what I mean…"

"…"

"You can't bear the thought of our family falling apart either, can you, Kyoya?"

"Idiot."

_Click._

"Kyoya? …Hello? You still there?"

* * *

**A/N: Woot, it's an update! xD**

**Haha, well, this chapter was a mad scramble for me to get done with. To be honest, even though this chapter is jumbled (it'll make perfect sense in the upcoming chappies), I really had fun writing this one. **

**I especially enjoyed writing Kyoya. :3 He's my other fave character next to the twins. And yes, apparently he's got something up his sleeve. As usual. x)**

**Oh, and I head back to school tomorrow. x( Oh, the days of carefree lazytime are over. But don't worry, I'll always update. I love you guys to pieces. Your reviews are awesome and they keep me going!!!**

_When a person ignores this button  
__Mitskuni Haninozuka gets woken up from a nap.  
_

**l  
l  
V**


	16. Strategic Action!

"Oh, there you are! I was getting a bit worried, you know?"

Haruhi watched as the owner of the pension approached her with a very motherly air—which would normally be a little awkward, considering that the owner was a man. _Well, a transvestite, actually._ She sighed. That probably explained why she was used to it and didn't feel the least bit awkward.

"I just thought I'd hang the linen to dry. Sorry if I made you worry, Isa—I mean, Misuzu-chi."

Misuzu looked her up and down, making tutting noises. "You father didn't put you here for the sole purpose of working for me. Really, you should take some time to relax, dear."

"But I have to do something in return," she opposed. "You did let me have a free room…"

"Think nothing of it. I really _do_ appreciate your help, but you shouldn't be working so hard in that state… Oh, I think there's a customer. Rest up, alright?"

Haruhi nodded politely and said that she'd be right in, but her voice was drowned out by a helicopter passing by overhead. She sighed. It didn't matter anyway; in the back of her mind she knew that later in the afternoon she'd only be in the kitchen washing the dishes or out back sweeping the porch. It just felt weird to kick back and do nothing all day; sure, transvestites she could get accustomed with, but _that, _there would be no way. Besides, she found it hard to relax knowing that she left school. She was reassured by the office that she would still be able to go to Ouran (much to her surprise), but it wasn't her scholarship she was worrying about.

There was no question that she was thinking about six specific people. She was a little guilty about not telling them about her departure, of course. Haruhi was just positive that a certain blonde had already come up with a crazy theory about her disappearance. In fact, she always found herself half-expecting the Host Club to pop up in Karuizawa all of a sudden; not that she wanted them to. It would just make a bigger mess. And that's why she left in the first place.

_Okay, maybe that isn't the _entire_ reason. _

When it all came down to it, Haruhi knew that her reason for leaving was the twins. She just didn't like the idea that her presence was causing a massive gap to form between Hikaru and Kaoru. It just wasn't right. Besides, if one of them did something stupid, it would be on her conscience, and she didn't want a thing like that weighing her down for the rest of her life.

Her father was against the whole idea of her staying at Karuizawa while he was away on a trip. Ranka had said that she wouldn't be able to escape anything by running away. But then Haruhi had patiently explained that she wasn't running out on anything, not at all. She was merely giving the twins and herself time to think and straighten things up. Once that happened, she'd go back. All she was waiting for was a go signal to tell her that it was the right time to tell them _everything._ Any sort of sign would do…

_Well, I better get back indoors. _A little peeved, Haruhi hurried to get to the reception area. Maybe she could find something to do there while Misuzu's back was turned, like now for instance. He was busy negotiating with someone who the ladies in the room were craning their necks to see. She couldn't care less and sat down on an empty chair.

"Here's your room key," she heard the pension owner say with a smile. "Thank you for choosing to stay at Pension Misuzu!"

Haruhi saw the tranny approach her and stood up; ready to do what was requested of her. Misuzu seemed rather excited.

"A young man just checked in, he said someone recommended this place. Oh I hope this keeps up, just look at all the attention he's drawing!"

"Uh, yeah, that's great."

"Well, I was hoping you could show him to his room, dear."

"Of course."

Haruhi headed over to the guest (squeezing through a few ladies along the way).

"Follow me to your room, sir?"

He turned around. "Wow, so you still act with poise even when you're outside the Host Club."

For a moment, Haruhi gaped at the redhead who stood in front of her.

He flashed a sunny grin. "Nice apron, by the way. It looks good on you, Haruhi."

"…Kaoru?"

--

Hikaru grunted and rolled over in bed to grab the annoying thing that had been making a racket for the past five minutes, making a point of chucking it out the window. Finally his hand met the source of the noise. It was his phone. He still considered throwing it though, especially since the person calling was…

"Tono, this better be goo—"

"Hikaru! Have you gotten any word about Haruhi's whereabouts? Do you know—?"

"Wait, what the hell are you talking about?"

"—because I'm afraid Kaoru might be planning to—"

"Why, what's happened to him?" Hikaru said, a tinge of concern suddenly becoming audible in his voice before he could do anything about it. _Oh, damn. _He tried to cover up right away. "Listen, I don't have time for this. Whatever Kaoru's doing, leave me out of it!"

Then he hung up and looked at the clock. 7:30 in the morning. He groaned and flopped himself on his stomach, keeping a mental note to not hold any conversations when his brain was still asleep. Several minutes later, he was blissfully traveling back to Dreamland when suddenly…

_Tanken Usa-chan to issho, takarabako sagashite__~!!!_

"For the love of—" Hikaru grumbled, fumbling for his phone again. "Hello, Hani-senpa—?"

"Good morning Hika-chan!"

_Good morning. Haha, funny. And what's with the overly cheerful voice? Is the world mocking me today or something?! _"Ah, good morning…"

"Takashi and I were wondering… Are you doing anything for the weekend?"

His brow contracted with slight puzzlement. "Eh? No, I haven't really planned anything..."

"That's great! Then you can come with us on our trip!"

"I don't know, I'm not really in the mood for going anywhere right now…"

"Aww, but Hika-chan! We'll have lots and lots of fun~!"

"Uh, where are we gonna go, anyway?"

The voice at the other end gasped. "You said _we_!!! That means you're coming with us! Yay! Takashi, Hika-chan said yes!"

"What? Hold on, I didn't—"

"We'll pick you up in thirty minutes!"

_Click._

Hikaru still held his phone to his ear, then finally returned to his senses (read here as _snapped_). He leapt out of bed. He hadn't had a proper night's sleep since he had that clash with his twin, and now people were going around trying to wake him up when he so desperately wanted to sleep in; he may not be Kyoya or Hani, but even for him it was too much torture. Hikaru stomped over to his window and opened it, yelling out for all to hear.

"Hey, world!!! I'm awake now, happy?! WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!"

_Exactly thirty minutes later…_

"Hika-chan! We're here!"

Hikaru looked up from his bed, startled to see Hani and Mori standing by the doorway.

"What the—the door was _locked_!!!"

"Eh?" Hani said, jumping up on the bed and propping himself up on his elbows. "Was it locked, Takashi?"

"I don't think so," the tall one said.

"Anyway," Hani went on cheerfully, facing the younger. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, I guess." The Hitachiin stood up a little undecidedly. "But you haven't really told me where we're going…"

Childish eyes winked at him. "You'll see once we get there!"

--

_I feel stupid._

There really was no other word for it, in Kaoru's opinion. Sure, he had made up his mind to go to Karuizawa to see Haruhi. But Karuizawa was a fairly large place, and he was sure Kyoya didn't mention exactly where the pension was. During the flight, he was in a tizzy; he couldn't reach Kyoya's phone, and the pilot (being new) only knew the location of the landing strip.

He never expected her location to be so easy to find.

After he got off the helicopter, all he had to do was walk up to some random guy (who Kaoru guessed was about his age, and weirdly enough, was arranging watermelons in front of a produce shop) and ask him where Pension Misuzu was. The guy (no, Kaoru never bothered to ask for a name) offered him a car ride to the place. Before he knew it, Kaoru was standing in front of the bed-and-breakfast, a bit surprised. Honestly, it never crossed his mind that a place run by a commoner could ever be at a large scale. Haruhi would have called that biased.

Anyway, enough of that. So, most people would have thought that Kaoru should have been relieved about locating Haruhi so quickly. But the point was that he had been so worried about being able to find her that he never really got to thinking about what he would do once he did. Right now, Kaoru couldn't have been more appalled with himself. He standing in a room he actually _paid _for, but that wasn't the deal; the bigger thing was that he was standing in a room, alone with Haruhi, and his voice wasn't coming out.

Which brought the thought back to his mind.

_I feel stupid._

"So, are you going to tell me what you're doing here?"

"Oh, please don't go jumping for joy at my presence."

"Hmm, did I stutter?"

"Tch, killjoy. Hmm…" Kaoru scratched the back of his head. "I had nothing better to do, so I came here for the weekend."

He had managed to throw out a compliment earlier and was currently joking around; that was only about as natural as breathing for Kaoru. But now… _Ah! She's using her 'doe-eyes' technique on me! What do I do, what do I do, someone help me!!!_

"Really?" Haruhi looked at the ground for a moment. "Hikaru's not with you… You're not still fighting, are you?"

His reply was nothing but an embarrassed grimace.

"I wish you'd stop…" she mumbled.

Kaoru noticed that she said the last part dolefully. _Oh yeah, she's blaming herself for all this, isn't she? That's why she left…_

"Well, since you're here already… How about you help me unpack, Haruhi?"

"What?" she asked in a huff. "Why should I do that?"

"Uh, you may have noticed that I'm not the greatest packer in the world," Kaoru said sheepishly. "I'm probably not the greatest un-packer either."

The brunette took one look at the open suitcase on top of the bed; things were stuffed in there pell-mell. She could just imagine what the state of the room would look like if the boy was left to his own devices, and she shuddered, especially since she was going to be the one to clean it up anyway.

Haruhi sighed in defeat and removed her apron before plopping down on the bed. Then she started to take clothes from the case and fold them up neatly. In the meantime, Kaoru been eying her and noted something peculiar about her. He just couldn't put a finger on it, but now that she had taken off that lacy apron… It became utterly obvious.

"Kaoru, what are you doing?"

"Eh?"

He followed Haruhi's gaze all the way down to his hand, which was hovering just above her lower torso. Horrified that he had done that involuntarily, he withdrew his hand quickly.

"Sorry!" he blurted out. "It's just…" Kaoru's eyes only kept traveling back to the girl's abdomen. "The baby bump is cute," he finished somewhat lamely.

It was true; there was a teeny bulge right there under her stomach. Haruhi looked at it.

"You think so?" A tender expression crossed her face. "Did you wanna touch it? You can barely feel it, though."

"Can I?"

"Ahaha, go ahead."

So Kaoru did, and after a while he lifted his hand and smiled at Haruhi. "What do you say we get out of here after you finish up there?"

"Are you saying that you're not going to help unpack your own clothes?"

"Well, you're already doing such a good job; I might just get in your way…"

Haruhi snorted.

--

"Mitsukuni," Mori said in a low voice. "What were you thinking?"

The pair stood in the Haninozuka cottage's kitchen. Hani had been humming to himself while prancing around, taking cakes and various other and pastries out of the pantry, the refrigerator, the cupboards, and every other nook and cranny in the kitchen (how the sweets had gotten in there, Mori didn't know; but he wasn't surprised in the slightest). At his cousin's question, though, Hani lost his bright and breezy demeanor.

"Look at him," Mori went on.

Hani didn't need to be told where exactly to look; he knew that his cousin meant 'out the window.' He knew what he would see, too: a brooding Hikaru. The boy had gone to straight to the yard right after he dumped his stuff in the guest's bedroom and was there still, looking morose.

"H-Hika-chan…" Hani choked, tearing up. "He looks so… Miserable! Waah!"

Mori placed a hand on his cousin's light caramel locks. "Then why did you bring him with us? And here, of all places?"

"Kyo-chan told me to," he sniffled.

"But isn't this the place where…"

"I know! That's why I was against this at first, but Kyo-chan insisted that this was for those three's own good…"

There was a little pause as Hani nibbled on a sugar cookie from the counter. They both looked back out the window at Hikaru, who was currently occupied with punching the poor, innocent grass. Then a cheery little tune suddenly started chirping from Hani's pocket. He fished out his cell phone.

"It's Kyo-chan!"

He was hesitant for a split second, but after receiving a reassuring glance from Mori, he answered the call.

"Hello~!"

"Hello, Hani-senpai. Are you at Karuizawa already?"

"Yes, and we have Hika-chan with us too!"

"That's good. I just received word from Tachibana that the other two are on the move."

After a while in which Kyoya told his senpai the details, Hani hummed in reply.

"You want us to follow after them, right?"

"That's right, senpai."

"But Kyo-chan, why are we doing this…?"

"To get the club up and running again. We won't get enough customers without the trio."

"Ah, I see."

"Well, thanks again, senpai. Give me call about how everything turns out."

He hung up, and Hani's face looked more knowing than anyone would have thought possible.

"You know, Takashi…"

"Hmm?"

"Kyo-chan really must love the Host Club more than the rest of us do. He wants us to stay together just as much as Tama-chan does. I wonder why he doesn't admit it."

"Who knows?" Mori said, smiling a little down at his wide-eyed cousin. "Though that isn't really the problem right now… Where did Kyoya tell us to go this time?"

Hani beamed this time. "We're going somewhere that's lots of fuuuun~!!! Go get Hika-chan; we're heading off to…"

--

"An amusement park?" Haruhi deadpanned.

"Yeah! Isn't it great?" Kaoru said with enthusiasm. "I've never been to a commoner's—"

"I don't need to hear it."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I'm sorry! You guys had to wait extra long for this chapter, and it's only a filler! **

**...**

**For some of you, this might be starting to sound extremely familiar. If you have a feeling about what's coming up next, please keep it to yourselves; don't put in in the reviews because I don't want the manga to be spoiled for anyone who hasn't read that far yet. And besides, you can't be sure that I'll make it turn out that way. BWAHAHAHAHAHA. ;D**

**...**

**And if you noticed, someone made a minor cameo appearance in this chapter! Pixel cookies to the one gets it first! XD**

**...**

**In all honesty though, I feel like such a rotten writer now. D: Please**** don't kill me. I love you guys. *puppy eyes* Once again, I thank you for your awesome feedback. They really helped me pull through. XD**

_Every time you click the button  
Someone from the Host Club  
Gets the urge to hunt you down  
and give you a __kiss._

**l  
l  
V**_  
_


	17. If Letting Go Means Holding On

Needless to say, a good portion of Haruhi's day (meaning from lunchtime 'til afternoon) was spent in the amusement park. She couldn't help but be both annoyed and a little entertained by her companion's comments and reactions.

Kaoru had noted everything from the vendor's booths that were scattered around the place to the park rides' architectural design ("_That's _a rollercoaster? Where's the thrill in riding something so small?). He bought every snack food his sights fell on (So much commoner food! The boss would kill to be here!), tried all the prize games (Hey Haruhi, I got you another tanuki plushie!), and was determined to ride absolutely _everything_; that was no exaggeration (I'll go on _that_ next. Are you coming? Come with me this time, please?" "…Kaoru, that's a toddler ride.")

Next, she had no idea why this was where they ended up going. Not that Haruhi was complaining, but the question nagged her; of all the recreational areas out there, why _here?_ It was impossible for the Hitachiin to _not_ have been to an amusement park before; admitted though she was that his previous experiences must have been superb (and undoubtedly more expensive) compared to this. Still, Haruhi thought, Kaoru seemed to be enjoying himself rather immensely. _But couldn't you have done this alone? Why go to the trouble of taking me along when I don't even want to?_

Then again, all the food, a large number of stuffed toys and a bag of plastic trinkets were always left with Haruhi as she patiently waited for the redhead to return from each attraction. So she figured that there must have been some ulterior motive behind all this—she must be serving him as some kind of personal assistant. It didn't come as a surprise to her, honestly. The fact that she wasn't complaining about her current position, however... Well, that was another story.

"Haruhi!" Kaoru called after five minutes of another ride. It was nearing the afternoon, and he was still rather ecstatic. His face was considerably flushed. The girl looked up at him from her seat on the bench (it was also no surprise that Haruhi had decided not to go on anything—even the ones she could ride regardless of her pregnancy—in spite of Kaoru's constant insisting).

"Well, how'd it go?" she asked a bit sarcastically as she nibbled on some caramel corn.

"Awesome," he replied, holding out a thumbs-up before sitting down beside her. "I still can't believe I rode that thing."

Haruhi decided that if she took it as an insult, she would just annoy herself even more. So she let it pass.

She looked over at the said ride and rolled her eyes. "It was only a carousel, you know."

"I know," Kaoru had a faraway look in his eyes. "But I used to be scared to death of those things. It's my first time to ride one..."

His ears suddenly lit up when he realized what he had just said. And Haruhi's silence made him uncomfortable. "Fine, laugh at me all you want. You don't have to hold it in."

"Why should I laugh?" she asked thoughtfully. "I'm not one to talk. I'm afraid of things too."

"Yeah, thunder! Thunder is loud and could make anyone jump out of their skin. But carousels, why would anyone be afraid of…"

"I don't get it," she plowed on, cutting through his rant. "You said it was your first time to ride a carousel. Did you want me to congratulate you? Alright then, congratulations. You got it over with. You rode it. So what's the fuss?"

"Yup, I rode it." he replied, blushing a little, a sheepish smile on his face. "Well, it's not really my first _ever _time to ride that. Not really. It's more like it's my first time to ride it…" He was idly scanning the crowd. "…without Hikaru."

"Oh."

Suddenly, the jigsaw puzzle that had been jumbling its pieces in Haruhi's brain clicked together to form a painfully clear picture.

"Kaoru," Haruhi began cautiously. She knew that her question might cross a line, so she tried to put it in a way that edged just close enough to the limit. "Today… What other things did you do for the first time?"

His eyes studied her in a contemplative way, as if sizing up her reaction to something he was about to do. A second later, Kaoru suddenly wrapped his hand around her own.

His face broke into a grin. "This would be one of them."

"Hmm," Haruhi couldn't think of anything better to say. "What else?"

Kaoru stood up, taking most of the bags from Haruhi and tugging her up with him as well.

"Let's go. If you wanna know that badly, I'll tell you on the Ferris wheel."

--

"So tell me, why are we here again?"

"I _told_ you, Hika-chan," Hani explained as patiently as he could through his excitement. "Takashi and I have never been to a place like this!"

"You mean an amusement park," Hikaru said dryly.

"Uh-huh! Aren't you excited? Look, I can see some of the rides! Aren't they cute, Takashi?"

"Mmm."

Hikaru exhaled noisily as he stepped out of the car. He didn't want to offend his senpai, but he really didn't get this at all. First, he had been forced to leave the sanctuary of his room to be dragged to Karuizawa. Then, just when he was beginning to feel comfortable enough to mope there, the cousins decided that it was time for another outing. And so he wound up at an amusement park.

Frankly, Hikaru could find nothing amusing about it at all.

_Well, I probably would… If I was with…_

"Hika-chan, which ride would you want like to go on first?"

"I'll pass, senpai, thanks."

"But—"

Mori stepped in. "I don't think Hikaru's in the mood, Mitsukuni." His tone was a little chastising, and Hani got the message. But the little ball of energy brightened up quickly.

"Alright then, Takashi, you'll come with me, right?"

"Mmm."

Hani turned to the Hitachiin. "You be a good boy, 'kay, Hika-chan? We'll be right back!" He gave Hikaru a parting wink before bounding up onto his much taller cousin's shoulders.

Hikaru was left alone, a thing that had never appealed to him. Being alone meant having nothing to do but mull things over in his head. There were, of course, plenty of pleasant things to think about, but his situation always brought worst things up first.

No matter how he put it, he was always thinking about his twin. It was impossible not to. But it was also impossible not to feel betrayed. A stab of anger laced with guilt ran through him, but he was so used to feeling it that by now he was numb. He ran over the last conversation he and Kaoru had… What he had said back then.

"_To be honest, I'm _sick_ of us constantly having to depend on each other! I hate that people always think of us as a package deal—even Haruhi!"_

And Hikaru _was_ sick of it. He was tired of people treating them the same. …_Kaoru and me. _All he wanted was for them to see a difference. For Haruhi to see the difference. Before, he used to think that she already could, and it seemed like he had a chance. …_Haruhi and me. _But why did it not seem that way anymore?

In an attempt to distract himself, Hikaru let his feet lead him aimlessly around the park.

He couldn't figure out why Haruhi was so concerned about Kaoru. He remembered mentioning that in their spat, too.

"_She keeps saying 'your twin' this and 'your brother' that… Haruhi was always. Thinking. About. _You!!!_"_

"Why," he mumbled under his breath. "Why do you want him in the picture so badly? I… I don't want to share you, Haruhi. I don't want to share you."

Hikaru leaned on a wall and realized that he had no idea where he was. Recollecting his senses, he noticed that he was near the line for the Ferris wheel. And there were two people there, two people he knew (but right now, he wished he didn't). They were holding hands. And the girl had a smile on her face, the one Hikaru always kept on the look-out for. But this time, it wasn't for him.

Whatever compelled Hikaru to do this next thing, he would curse for a while afterward. He got in line.

--

"…So."

"Hmm?"

"We're in the Ferris Wheel."

"Yeah, we are."

"You said you'd tell me…"

Kaoru chuckled. "You're curious today, aren't you?"

"Hmf," Haruhi pouted.

He squeezed her hand. "Hey, I will tell you. You want to know? For real?"

"Yes," she replied, determined eyes boring into his. "What other first times have you experienced today?"

"To be honest? The whole day has been one big first," Kaoru sighed. "From the moment I left our house."

"Why?"

"I've never gone anywhere by myself, you know."

Haruhi had already expected this. She felt like she was rubbing it in, but she couldn't stop herself. "You mean without Hikaru."

"Yup."

She couldn't understand how this boy could be so casual about it. Kaoru was acting as though it wasn't a big deal, and it puzzled her.

"This is why I stayed away," Haruhi said, frowning. "Look at you two. You've had that bond all your lives. Don't throw it all away. Nothing's worth that."

"You're worth it."

Her serious expression melted away at that unexpected remark.

"There's something else, too," Kaoru went on. "It's not your fault. And don't think I'm just saying that. Hikaru's right. We both have to go our separate ways sooner or later. Now's the time, I guess. Anyway, you were the one who told us that we were similar but not the same."

Haruhi shook her head vehemently. "You two are taking it the wrong way. Haven't you ever considered how lucky both of you are, being twins? Leading different lives doesn't mean you can't be there for each other!"

Kaoru smiled. "I know."

Now, the girl was really confused. "…Then why—"

"Hikaru doesn't understand that yet," he replied. "He's too overwhelmed by his feelings and has no idea how to handle everything that's happening."

"Have faith in your brother… He'll realize his mistake."

"I hope so," he managed a weak grin. "This is a first for him as well. He's never admitted his faults without my help."

It was silent in the carriage for a while, the two looking out and pretending to admire their lovely view of the setting sun. Then Kaoru, in an effort to break the quiet, asked Haruhi something.

"Can I touch Akachan again?"

"Sure. But like I said before, you can barely feel it," she answered, and she watched as Kaoru gingerly placed a hand on her lower abdomen. After a while, he stopped being hesitant and put his other hand there as well. He even started humming a little song. _Dango, dango, dango… Dango, dango, daikazoku._

"I really hope Akachan gets her voice from her dad," Haruhi mumbled.

"…What?"

Haruhi had been waiting for the right time to tell Kaoru. This had to be it. She just looked at him blankly, waiting for his reaction.

"I'm…" Kaoru trailed off. "It's me…?"

"Yes."

"How did you—"

"When Hikaru and I had… you know," she said, averting the 'S' word. "It just felt different. That was when I knew it couldn't have been him."

"Ah."

"I didn't want to tell you right away because…"

"I get you, don't worry."

And now, it was Kaoru's turn. He had made a certain decision at the beginning of the day. He too had been waiting for the opportune moment to tell Haruhi. But this revelation… It made him feel so bittersweet, knowing what he was about to do next. _But there's no turning back._

"Akachan," he said softly, turning his attention back to Haruhi's abdomen. "How are you doing in there? Mommy's taking good care of you, isn't she? Mommy's always doing her best… But she has to do it for a while more, because Daddy," he paused, taking a deep breath. "Daddy is a coward. He wants to say sorry. Daddy really loves you and Mommy a whole lot! But there's someone very important to him that he has to take care of first before he can take care of you..."

He stopped. His hands were shaking.

Haruhi took them. "You… You love Hikaru so much."

"He's my twin," he whispered hoarsely. "I already knew from the beginning that I was never going to let myself end up with you anyway, because I just can't hurt him. I can't. I'm so sorry."

She only gave him a reassuring look and threw him back his words. "I get you, don't worry."

"…Haruhi?"

"Hmm?"

"You're okay with me being like this?"

"Being like what? A loving brother? A responsible person? What?"

Kaoru watched her expression. _Unbelievable. She isn't mad at me. She understands. _One hand traveled up to the girl's face.

"You're amazing, Haruhi."

And as the sun dipped low to kiss the horizon, Kaoru leaned over and kissed Haruhi for what he thought was probably the last time.

--

From his point of view, Hikaru couldn't hear anything they said and could only see the pair from their chests up. But it was clear that Haruhi and Kaoru were having some kind of heart-to-heart talk. The chitchat lasted for a few more minutes. Then it happened; he saw them kiss.

It was only then that it hit him. The other ideas from earlier—_Haruhi and me, Kaoru and me_—what did they matter now? Obviously there was one that he had so foolishly missed.

_Kaoru and Haruhi._

As soon as the Ferris wheel had come to a halt and his carriage was close enough to the ground, he opened it and jumped off, eager to be as far away from there as possible.

--

"Hika-chan, why did you just go off like that?" Hani asked reproachfully upon finding Hikaru. "If you wanted to ride the Ferris wheel, you could have waited for us. Takashi and I want to ride it too—"

"Senpai, let's go back to your place."

"But—"

"Please."

The cousins watched as Hikaru walked in the direction of the parking lot.

"He's seen them," Mori said bluntly.

"Yes," Hani replied, his brown eyes glazing over. "Now only time can tell us what'll happen next."

Mori knew that the little one felt guilty for having to be part of a plan that hurt someone emotionally. He felt that way too, but he was better at suppressing it.

"Mitsukuni, let's buy ice cream on the way home. From that famous stall on the Old Road."

"Okay!" he brightened up instantly. "Should we get Hika-chan one too? It makes people feel better!"

The tall one gazed at the figure of the said boy who was still walking dejectedly away.

"Maybe next time, Mitsukuni. I don't think he'll want it right now."

--

_Back at Pension Misuzu~_

"Don't worry, Akachan. Mommy's heart can still love you and Daddy with all the little pieces."

* * *

**A/N:**** Holy cow, she updated! D8**

**LOL.**

**Yeah, sorry about that. Really. School's been a parasite. :[ But hey, I pulled through! XD**

**Soooooo...**

**It has been revealed! The moment you've all been anticipating (or dreading)!!!**

**YOU KNOW WHO AKACHAN'S DAD IS NOW!**

**Yes, I've finally decided to drop that bomb of suspense that's been building up for 16 chapters. XD It's Kaoru Hitachiin, folks (Hika-fans, please don't kill me).**

**But for every answer, a new question will arise. What's going to happen now? Haruhi has a sad because Kaoru chose Hikaru who got the wrong idea... Yes, it's all scrambled eggs for now. When will everything go sunny-side up? Will it _ever _get better? DX (Haha, there's suspense for you again.)**

**I also know that this isn't the best chapter out of everything... I myself hated this one.**** I never knew that breaking my fave character's hearts could hurt so much, even if it's just fan fiction. It stabs me! I almost didn't want to go through with it. But then I remembered you guys! You and your wonderful support (almost 200 reviews, it's awesome-sauce XD ) !!!**

**So, leave your responses. Tell me whether this chapter was worth the ridiculously long wait or not. Please! Every review fuels me, be it positive or otherwise. :)**

_Click this button to play  
THE POCKY GAME  
with the host of your choice._

**l  
l  
V**


	18. Put a Ring On It

**HOLD UP!!!!**

**Before you guys kill me for taking a month to update, let me give you a perfectly unfair reason: Writer's Block.  
**

**My mind was blank for ages! School's been draining me, I guess. I'm just so glad I got over it and managed to type this down!!! D: I'm really, really sorry. I'm prepared for anything you guys are up for doing to me, I'll understand. I hate me right now too.**

**I just hope that a few of you are still up for reading this. If you are, I'll give you a recap of the happenings... You deserve it.**

**RECAP:**

_**After Hikaru 'let slip' that he and Haruhi were engaged (and that she was a girl), Haruhi disappeared from Ouran. Hikaru and Kaoru had a major fight; the elder making his twin promise "never to interfere" with him ever again. But thanks to Kyoya's brilliant manipulation (plus Hani and Mori's help), Kaoru and Hikaru arrived at Karuizawa, where Haruhi was currently staying to let things cool down. Kaoru got there first and met up with Haruhi at Pension Misuzu, then took her out for a date. The two went to the amusement park... Kyoya must've been keeping tabs on them because he instructed Hani and Mori to bring Hikaru there. **_

_**During a ride on the Ferris Wheel, Haruhi told Kaoru that he was Akachan's dad. The latter then apologized, stating that he was a coward. Kaoru chose his twin over Haruhi; she understood. They kissed; unfortunately, the liplock was the only thing Hikaru found out about. The chapter ended with Haruhi back at Pension Misuzu, nursing a broken heart...**_

**And now, on with the story!!!**

**_

* * *

_**

"_Well… Um, I hope you had fun today."_

"_I did, sort of."_

_Kaoru chuckled halfheartedly. "Well, I'll just drop you off now; I have something I need to attend to." He leaned down and hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry again. I just can't…"_

"_I know," she murmured in his ear. "I know. Go get Hikaru."_

"…_How did you—?"_

"_Just go."_

"…_Don't worry, Akachan," Haruhi whispered after he was gone. "Mommy's heart can still love you and Daddy with all the little pieces."_

_About two hours later, he returned with none other than his twin in tow. Hikaru embraced Haruhi the moment he saw her, muttering incoherent apologies in her ear while Kaoru just stood there with a somewhat sad smile on his face._

_For the life of her, Haruhi wasn't able to tell what had just happened between the twins. _

_She didn't have time to process it anyway, since Hikaru promptly knelt down in front of her and asked for her hand._

"_After what my big mouth said at school, they'll be expecting certain things from us…" he murmured, aware that they were getting looks from the pension customers. "So, well… We should just make it official." _

_He took out a small case from his jacket pocket and opened it, revealing a simple (pavé-set, intertwined platinum) ring with a pristine (1.2 carat, round-cut) diamond at its center. All eyes present widened; Haruhi's most of all. _

"_Marry me?" Hikaru whispered._

_There was so much in those two words. They weren't just a question—it was almost as if the boy was begging._

_Haruhi looked at Kaoru. He gave her a quick and almost unnoticeable nod before turning his face downwards and becoming occupied with his iPod._

"_Haruhi…?" Hikaru asked, worry lacing his tone._

"…_Yes, I'll marry you."_

_A grin lit up the dark-haired Hitachiin's features as he slid the ring onto Haruhi's finger, then stood up to wrap his arms around her for the second time. Haruhi returned the embrace, chancing another glance at the younger twin. Kaoru still wasn't looking._

**_~o~_**

The Third Music Room was filled with an excited buzzing, as usual. But today, things were on a slightly more escalated level. And it was getting to someone.

_Just what is going on,_ Haruhi thought a little bitterly. _One minute, things were out of hand, and now it's so regular that it's starting to creep me out! Just what exactly is going on here?!_

But of course, the answer to that was fairly simple. She had returned to school.

Haruhi had done that with a little bit of dread. With her being gone for a long while, she was afraid that the rumors had built up and would strike at her the moment she set foot inside the building. But strangely enough, it seemed that everyone was content with just having her back.

In fact, the whole day went on as ordinarily as Mondays come at Ouran Academy. The teachers and students eventually got used to Haruhi being a girl and excused her lack of uniform, and though she had mentally braced herself for them, no harsh questions came her way. She almost suspected that there was a lot of Ootori-style negotiation (blackmail) involved.

The weirdest things would have to be the other schoolboys. Her middle school reputation seemed to have crept back on her, and history was repeating itself; in that day alone she caught four boys gawking openly at her (to be honest, Haruhi had already caught them and more doing the same thing even when she was still cross-dressing. Oh, those people must have been so glad to be once more reassured of their sexuality). Needless to say, the Club members weren't exactly jumping for joy about it. They had taken it upon themselves to serve as her bodyguards.

Haruhi also paid a visit to her dad the day before; partly to alert him that she was back in town, and also to invite him to Friday's event. After being suffocated with hugs and kisses (and a lot of overreactions after he spied her ring), Ranka let his daughter go, promising to come to her engagement party.

Ah yes, there was _that._

Haruhi could remember how exactly the party came to be, though it was a mere blur of words and actions.

Right after they had gotten home from Karuizawa (home here being the Hitachiin estate), Yuzuha had jumped them and smothered her sons with kisses, Haruhi getting quite a bit herself. That was when the woman had grasped Haruhi's hands in utter delight—and felt a cold something on one of the girl's fingers. The glistening band was reflected in the Hitachiin woman's eyes; it took a few more moments for Yuzuha to grasp the entirety of the situation. After she did, she gave almost the same reaction as the one she did when the trio told her of Haruhi's little bundle.

Immediately after the outburst, planning of an engagement party had ensued...

An exuberant voice tugged Haruhi out of her thoughts.

"Haruhi! So it's official?"

"Of course it is—look at her ring!"

"Ah! So beautiful! It must be expensive!"

"When's the wedding?"

Haruhi was getting another migraine. Hikaru had somehow manipulated the club activities for today to turn into some sort of pre-party. He had re-announced their engagement, emphasizing its authenticity by holding Haruhi's be-ringed hand.

"We're not sure when it will be," he said, squeezing Haruhi's hand playfully. "But there's gonna be one for sure."

"Your gown will be a Hitachiin original, won't it?" another girl asked Haruhi eagerly. She nodded.

"Oh, lucky!" the girl sighed dreamily. "Yuzuha Hitachiin makes the best designs… Just look at what you're wearing now!"

She was, of course, talking about the blue and white knee-length dress that Haruhi wore to school. It was empire-cut; the hem billowing loosely below her bust, therefore effectively concealing her baby bump while being stylish at the same time. The twins had made up an excuse that their mother was making a new line and needed to test her designs out, to see how people would react. Haruhi just so happened to be there and was the perfect little model…

It was amazing, the way everyone lapped up the fabrications. In Haruhi's opinion, they were quite transparent; she had no idea how the people bought the lies. She didn't even want to think about it. _Just another one of Earth's unsolvable mysteries…_

Speaking of mysteries, the twins were most definitely one. They had apparently 'made-up' without Haruhi's knowledge… _Probably during those two hours that they disappeared during that time in Karuizawa,_ she thought. At any rate, she was just relieved that they were on speaking terms again. To be honest though, Haruhi had to admit that she was a little unnerved at how things were going. Everything was so regular, but at an insanely fast rate. The pace was so normal that it was abnormal, if that made any sense. Haruhi sure couldn't make heads or tails of it.

_Anyway…_

"Can I be a bridesmaid?" Renge said excitedly, popping up out of nowhere. "Even a flower girl? I just want to be part of it!"

And soon the conversation was led into who would be what in the bridal entourage.

"What about best man?" an inquisitive girl asked keenly. "Hikaru, who are you going to pick out of the Host Club members?"

"Silly," another chided, giggling a bit. "Of course he'll choose Kaoru."

A second of silence passed as the twins' eyes met each other briefly. Kaoru was seated on Hikaru's left (Haruhi being on his right), so it was an easy thing for the elder to reach out an arm and drape it around his brother's shoulder.

"I'd take the whole club if I could, but Kaoru will be best out of all my best men," he said in a convincingly firm tone. Kaoru smiled lightly, putting an arm around his twin in response.

**_~o~_**

"That's reassuring," he said, grinning as if things were truly back to the way they were before.

At last, club activities were done for the day. Haruhi realized that she never really knew the meaning of the word drained until now. Sighing, she let herself fall on a couch, treating herself to some cold tea and leftover scones, thinking that maybe if things continued to go along this way, maybe everything could work out after all.

She should have known that the 'normal-bordering-on-abnormal' day was too good to be true.

The surreal contentment she had been feeling disappeared in a flash with three words spoken by one silky voice.

"Haruhi, Hikaru, Kaoru."

The said people dropped whatever they were doing and went over to Kyoya's table. Tamaki, Hani and Mori were already gathered around there.

"What is it, Kyoya-senpai?" Hikaru began impatiently.

The older student stopped typing in figures and looked at the trio. "About your engagement."

It struck them—Kyoya _did_ have a motherly air about him. A strict, no-nonsense kind of mother. The three freshmen shuddered inwardly.

"What about it?" Hikaru asked. "Our mom's fine with any shindig we come up with, in case you're worried that the party's a spur of the moment thing."

"No, it's not that."

"What's your point, then, senpai?"

Kyoya's gaze drifted idly over to Tamaki, who was looking close to regression. But then the blonde looked up at them; to their surprise his expression was a serious one.

"I didn't think…" he began in a hollow tone. "I honestly thought that you would…"

His voice began to crack, earning him a few raised eyebrows.

Kyoya sighed. "Well, it seems that today is not the day to make our point. You may leave now."

As soon as they had left, Kyoya took his glasses off and rubbed the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger. A faint trace of frustration could be seen crossing Mori's normally stoic face, and Hani looked close to tears. Tamaki himself had collapsed on his knees and was close to the point of banging his head on Kyoya's desk.

"I never thought I'd meet someone denser that you, Tamaki. Let alone three people."

"Waah! Mama, you're so mean! You don't mean that…"

The King's whining was ignored in favor of Hani's voice. "What do we do now, Kyo-chan? Your plan didn't exactly work out…"

"Au contraire," Kyoya said. "This is just a small hindrance. I've thought this through. This plan has no loopholes; it's bound to work one way or another. Even if I have to resort to the most desperate measures I have."

He spoke the last part in a manner that made the boys' hairs stand up on end. Just typical of Kyoya to ensure that 'there were no loopholes.' Even if it was human emotions they were talking about here, the Ootori seemed to think that he could manipulate them just as easily as material things. And knowing him, he probably could.

**_~o~_**

The trio was only too glad to get out of the music room. They had to get home; after all, there was still _a lot _of planning to do. The twins were chatting about it already while they were on their way down to the limousine. Haruhi listened idly, not really in the mood to take part in the conversation. It was as if things had sped up, and reality still hadn't caught up with her, unfortunately.

The dreamlike state was settling on Haruhi again. Her eyes subconsciously wandered to the foreign object on her finger. Out of instinct, she raised her hand to face-level and admired the ring. She had been doing that ever since she got it, as though it would help the fact sink in—_I'm engaged. _To who, again? _To… To…_

Another hand waved in front of her face. Haruhi blinked at the pools of champagne that made up a pair of eyes.

"Hikaru…"

"You've been spacing out—you almost walked into the door," he chuckled, a little amused at her behavior. She really did look a bit lost when she realized they were already at the main entrance, just the two of them. "Kaoru's already in the car," Hikaru explained. He gazed at her some more. "Heh. You like that ring an awful lot. I didn't know you had a thing for jewelry. You never seem to wear any…"

The girl didn't bother to mention that she didn't have the money to buy jewelry in the first place. "It's pretty. The ring."

"How do you find it pretty?"

"It's… simple," she finished. "Simple, but beautiful. I never would've expected…" Haruhi didn't finish that. _I never would've expected something simple from you. You're usually the flamboyant one. This seems more like your twin's style, this ring… But it couldn't have been._

She slipped it off and back on again for a few seconds. "I hope it didn't cost you _too _much."

She didn't notice the slight tinge of red that tinted the boy's ears. "It was nothing."

Hikaru was never one to go into 'unnecessary' details. The story of the ring—it was enough that Haruhi only knew half of it; the part where it had been given to her. She needn't know about the rest, really.

**_~o~_**

"_Hi, Kao-chan! Eh… What's the matter?"_

"_Oh, Hani-senpai! I was looking for—"_

"_Hika-chan's in the room across from Takashi's. And if you don't mind, no shoes…"_

"_Thanks," Kaoru panted, kicking off his sandals and not even feeling guilty for barging into someone's home without warning or invitation. There was something else he was feeling guilty about and he was just desperate to get it out of his system._

_He knew what Hikaru had seen, and he had a good idea of what had gone through his brother's mind at the time. And Kaoru wasn't so stupid to not notice how _perfect_ the timing had been… What were the chances of Hikaru being in the same amusement park as him, on the same day, no less! He was sure that it wasn't beyond a certain bespectacled second-year student to craft a plan like that._

_Reaching the said door, he proceeded to catch his breath and steel himself before knocking gently on the polished wood. After about thirty seconds, the door cracked open and there was a sound of someone getting to their feet. That someone approached._

"_I'll eat later, Mori-senpai," said a terribly familiar voice. "So please just…" The voice trailed off after its owner saw who was standing outside._

"_You're not Mori-senpai," Hikaru said blankly before proceeding to slam the door in his twin's face. Kaoru was fast though and he caught the door._

_With his foot._

"_Ow!" he hissed. Hikaru was still pushing quite forcefully on the door, crushing his foot in the process. "Hikaru! If you break my bones, I swear to Kami-sama I'll…"_

_The pushing stopped and a few seconds passed. "You're an idiot for blocking it with your foot, then."_

_There was nothing more said after that, so Kaoru assumed it safe to enter. He saw his shirtless twin sprawled on the bed, his face buried in the pillows. The younger stood there until his brother finally decided to talk._

"_What did you come here for, Kaoru?"_

"_I…"_

"_Did you come to rub it in? I don't need that shit. You won, fine. Just leave me alone."_

"_I _won?_ What the hell, Hikaru?"_

"…_What?"_

_Kaoru exasperatedly placed a hand in his forehead. "What are you going on about? I came here to have a decent conversation—"_

"—_and if it's about Haruhi I'll stick this pillow up your—"_

"_She turned me down." _

_Everything was quiet for a moment before Hikaru spoke again. "I don't get it... I saw the two of you making out."_

"_Well, I kinda started that… But that was all you saw, wasn't it?"_

"_Hell… I missed something?"_

"_Yeah, the part where we decided on something…" Kaoru said, half-lying. "Well, let's just say that we both reached a conclusion."_

"_Which is…?"_

"_It's not me she needs, and it's not her that I need."_

"_And who is it she needs?"_

_Kaoru shrugged._

_Hikaru sat up. "Who is it that you need, then?"_

_Kaoru simply looked at him._

_Hikaru flushed, but said nothing; resorting instead to poking the mattress for lack of anything better to do to break the discomfited air. _

"_Kaoru," he said after a while._

"_Hmm?"_

"_I…" he bit his lip and didn't continue._

"_You announced your engagement with Haruhi," Kaoru said suddenly, ignoring the cut-off sentence. "So people are expecting it to be real."_

_Hikaru was a bit nonplussed at this statement, but he nodded slowly and mumbled, "I want it to be real."_

"_No one's stopping you."_

_There was a muffled thump of something small landing on the bed, and Kaoru left without another word._

_The older of the two remained seated on his bed, watching as the door closed softly. Hikaru was a little baffled about what had just happened… Did Kaoru forfeit just now? Then that meant that Haruhi was all _his_ now, didn't it… That nothing was in the way anymore, that the 'competition' had ended… That he won? Somehow, it wasn't the fulfilling sensation that Hikaru had anticipated. It was more of a dull, bottomless pit that gnawed in his stomach._

_Haruhi was worth it, though. Right?_

So this was victory, _he thought sleepily. Rolling over onto his back, he found himself lying on top of a hard bump on the mattress… What Kaoru had left on the bed earlier? Reaching underneath him, Hikaru retrieved the object._

_It was a small crystal box. Snugly tucked in the white velvet lining was a pavé-set, intertwined platinum ring with a pristine 1.2 carat, round-cut diamond at its center._

* * *

**A/N...again:** **I know what you're thinking: "Aww boo! D: We give you 200+ reviews, and this is all we get in return?!"**

**Gomenasai! DX**

***sigh*This chappie made little sense. Besides from being a filler, it was mostly flashbacks, though they were really important ones (personally, I had trouble writing this chapter... I hate doing flashbacks D: ). Anyway, in case it wasn't clear enough; yes, Kaoru was the one who actually bought the ring. Whether he just bought it or had it around for longer (but just couldn't make up his mind about it) is entirely up to you... **

**Oh, and I'm not saying anything about the next chapter... xP **

**(And since I'm thick enough to advertise my stories, I will. To all Death Note fans out there, especially those who like Mello x Near; I've written a couple of fluffy one-shots for you! Do check them out and leave reviews, if you will! Arigato!)**

_Click to see Kyoya do a backflip._

**l  
l  
V**


	19. Forget Me

**OMG, an update! :D**

_**Recap:**__**Haruhi returns to Ouran. Everything seems to be back to normal. The twins are no longer fighting, and the big news; Haruhi is engaged to Hikaru! He had proposed to her back in Karuizawa. What they don't know is that Kaoru's completely given way to his twin, allowing Hikaru to have Haruhi and the baby. The Hosts are frustrated for the situation not turning out the way originally planned, and Kyoya seems to be up to something. Haruhi feels as though everything is surreal, and she feels a strange attraction to her engagement ring-a present that she doesn't know came from Kaoru.**_

_**Meanwhile, the academy is buzzing about this latest development, and also with the news of the upcoming engagement party.**_

* * *

"Are you nervous?"

"A little, I guess," the girl replied, eyelids still shut for fear of the eye shadow applicator suddenly poking her in the eye. Then again, considering who was applying the makeup, she really had no reason to be afraid of such a thing.

"Don't be," Kaoru murmured distractedly. He was focused on making her look gorgeous. His twin had entrusted him with that job for the night's big party. Haruhi and Hikaru's engagement party. The girl had no idea how he was doing this. It was like he had completely moved on, like they were back to being just friends again. Never mind that he was their baby's father. Throughout the course of the week, not once had he let slip that he was affected by anything anymore.

_Kaoru doesn't care about it anymore…_

So Haruhi had seriously considered doing the same. Moving on.

"I'm almost done with the finishing touches… There! You're even more stunning than usual."

Haruhi opened her eyes and saw her reflection immediately.

"Well, what do you think?" Kaoru asked after a minute of Haruhi scrutinizing her appearance in silence.

"Uh… It's like I'm a whole new person."

Indeed, the figure in the mirror wasn't similar to her at all. This girl was donning a midnight blue dress, a simple silver necklace, and…

"I still don't get what the wig is for," she said, tugging at the light brown curls that cascaded down her shoulders.

"Me neither," Kaoru shrugged. "But Hikaru likes the idea. I think he adores you with long hair. He's been raving about it since he saw your picture from middle school."

"But you know, honestly…" Haruhi stared at the mirror for a few more seconds. "I don't think I look like me."

There was a snort. She turned around to see her makeup artist trying to stifle his laughter.

"What?" she demanded.

"Haha, you tell me," Kaoru laughed. "Why is it that you love putting yourself down?"

"I'm just not used to this. I'm not meant to be so…"

"What?"

"…Pretty."

Kaoru stopped laughing. Wiping the tears from his eyes, he stepped closer and took hold of her shoulders, both of them still facing the mirror.

"Do you see that girl, that cute one right there? The one with the hot guy behind her?"

She nodded, feeling like she was five and suppressing the urge to deflate someone's ego. _Even though he's right about that._

"Well, I think that she's pretty both inside and out. What do _you_think, Haruhi?"

"You know what? I think… that you think too much."

The redhead chuckled again and sighed. "So modest! Really, that's one of the things everyone loves about you. I know I'll totally miss that about you."

Haruhi cocked her eyebrow. "Why would you miss me? It's not like I'm not going anywhere."

Before he could reply, the rest of the Host Club—excluding Hikaru—walked in. They were quite the sight, as usual. Tamaki said that they would act as entertainment for the party (_translation: They were going to provide fan service_). But in all honesty, the lot of them was quite a dapper image. Even Haruhi thought so.

Then Tamaki had to go and ask…

"Where's Haruhi?"

She _almost_rolled her eyes. Almost. But being the self-controlled person she was, she settled for waving at Tamaki. The next thing he did—he… Well, he shat bricks.

No, not really. He just pretty much stood there in shock. Not that anyone really cared; they were all busy fawning over Haruhi to notice.

Hani jumped down from his cousin's shoulders. "Uwaa~! Haru-chan looks so cute!"

"She does," Mori said appreciatively.

Even Kyoya put in his two cents. "I have to say that I'm rather a fan of the wig."

"Heh, I outdid myself this time, ne?" Kaoru said as he stood by proudly.

Finally, Tamaki managed to utter some words. "My little girl… So… Lovely…"

"Oi, take it easy over there. That girl's _my_ fiancée, you know."

Hikaru strode in the room, also donning blue. His inner shirt and sleekly striped tie were visible underneath the three-button jacket that he had left undone, completing the image of regal formality and jaunty ease at the same time. Maybe… Maybe it wouldn't be so hard to fall for him, to love him the way she loved his brother…

Upon reaching the sight that was Haruhi, Hikaru stopped in his tracks and was about to let his jaw drop when Kaoru elbowed him discreetly.

_Say something._

"What's left to say? These guys kinda said everything already." The older twin raised a hand to his dark ash hair in though. "Except, maybe…"

He leaned down until he was eye-level with Haruhi and grinned. "You're beautiful," he said, then kissed her softly. She surprised herself by responding.

"Hey, save it for the honeymoon," Kaoru interrupted suddenly.

They broke apart, and everything was quiet for a second. In that second, there was a spark of hope inside Haruhi.

_Kaoru…?_

"I don't want you smudging her lipstick," he said cheerily, tilting her face in his hand and fixing the damage on her lips.

**~o~**

"And here come the lovebirds!" Yuzuha announced cheerfully to the guests that filled the hall, most of whom were Ouran students. There was a loud round of applause as Hikaru and Haruhi descended the grand stairs, arm in arm, smiling and waving at friends and relatives.

Yuzuha beamed when they reached her and reached out to embrace them both.

"The both of you look so splendid together!" she exclaimed. "Now get down there and mingle. Have fun!"

They worked their way around the floor where the pre-dinner dance was being held. After many hugs, hellos, and congratulations from their schoolmates and relatives, it was time for them to enjoy their own dance as well.

After their first, a few boys from Ouran called Hikaru over. Hikaru led Haruhi over to the refreshments and told her to get a drink while she waited for him to return.

Not long after he left, a few girls approached her.

"Haruhi Fujioka?" one of them asked.

"Yes," she replied, smiling politely at them after realizing who they were—Hitachiins. Cousins from his mother's side; the flaming red hair made that certain. She had already met them earlier, and she had then noticed their indifferent attitude towards her. She wasn't about to let it spoil her evening, however, and she continued with her positive disposition. "I hope you're enjoying the party. It was a pleasure to meet all of you earlier."

"Well, I can't honestly say the same," one whispered, loud enough for her to hear. Haruhi was shocked and rather put down, of course, but they weren't done with her yet.

The three closed in on her. One who was wearing a particularly smug smile, said, "Well, she could be worse."

Another let out a tinkle of laughter. "Don't be so rude, Kasumi. It's not polite to tell outright lies. Just speak your mind."

"Oh, you're right, Miwa," Kasumi agreed. "She couldn't get any worse, could she, Shiori?"

"Yes. Anyway, she only looks like that because Yuzuha-san has already been through with her," the one called Shiori said. "Where'd they get her from, anyway?"

"The pound?" Miwa suggested, and the trio began to giggle.

Wounded by their words, Haruhi could feel the blush creeping onto her face. But she hadn't lost her dignity yet.

"Excuse me, I'll be off now."

"Yes, do us all a favor and 'be off,'" Kasumi said as Haruhi passed her.

She caught a few more of their conversation as she moved away.

"Some nerve, she has, huh? Thinking that she can be accepted into society so easily…"

"I wonder what she did to convince Hikaru to do this. You don't think…?"

"Oh my… Our poor cousin… But that aside, did you see her father? Yes, the transvestite. I would be so ashamed—"

Haruhi found herself charging back to the three girls. _How _dare _they bring my father into this! Those rude, stuck-up, little—!_

A hand closed around her arm.

"Let me," Kaoru said, the ice in his voice making it impossible to protest. He went over to his cousins and had a quick word with them. After a few moments they dispersed into the crowd, looking flushed. Kaoru returned, annoyance apparent on his features.

"…Kaoru?"

"Let's dance."

And he took her to the middle of the floor, twirling and spinning away their frustrations until they were cool enough to talk once again.

"I'm really sorry about them," he started, his tone still cold. "They never were me and Hikaru's favorite cousins. What was mom thinking, inviting them over…" He looked at her. "Are you alright? I heard everything, I should have gotten involved sooner—"

"It's alright," Haruhi told him automatically. "I'm fine. Thank you, Kaoru."

"It was nothing," he said, spinning her in time to the music. When she was back in his arms he added on a more serious note, "Don't let them get to you, alright? You are the closest thing to perfect, Haruhi. Don't let anyone make you think otherwise."

She was at a loss for words.

"Oh," he went on, "Why isn't Hikaru with you? He would've…"

Haruhi's hand tightened on his shoulder. "Please don't tell him about this. He won't take it like you did; you know he'll throw a fit."

Kaoru made a cross-my-heart motion with his finger just as his twin reappeared beside Haruhi. The two stopped dancing.

"I was looking for you," he said a bit breathlessly. "You weren't where I left you…"

"Ah, that would be my fault," Kaoru grinned. "I stole her for a dance. Hope you don't mind."

Something flitted across Hikaru's face for a second, something that said _I mind a whole lot,_but it vanished in an instant and was replaced by a grin identical to his twin's.

"As long as you promise to give a speech during dinner, I won't mind at all."

Kaoru snickered. "A speech about what?"

"About how happy you are for your brother," Hikaru stated, playfully tapping his twin's arm with his knuckles. Then, a meaningful look crossing his face. "And Kao… I'd like for you to mean it."

**~o~**

Dinner was a formal thing, like the rest of the party. Circular tables and the chairs were arranged so that everyone could see the engaged couple seated at the only rectangular table in the room with Yuzuha, her husband, and Ranka.

Under normal circumstances, Haruhi would have enjoyed the food as well as the chitchat. But her little run-in with the Hitachiin cousins earlier had upset her a great deal more than she thought it had.

"_Some nerve, she has, huh? Thinking that she can be accepted into society so easily…"_

Was she really…? Of course, her defiant pride immediately said no, she wasn't. But she wasn't that strong anymore. Ever since Haruhi became pregnant, things had taken a crazy turn of events. Each one had taken her down and almost broke her during several occasions, but she bore them with grace and adapted to everything life threw at her face. She was that strong back then. But she was getting tired of it all, and that strength seemed so out of reach now. A small optimistic voice at the back of her head said, 'things could be worse…'

"_She couldn't get any worse, could she, Shiori?"_

The words rang in Haruhi's head until she was numb inside. Hikaru took some ootoro from his plate and gave it to her. She gave him a half-hearted thank you and ate the fish. It tasted like old mush.

Was she really squeezing herself into a world that she would never belong to? Somewhere along the way, did she let it get to her head? If that was the case…

Haruhi looked over to where Yuzuha and her husband were having an animated conversation with her father. Ranka seemed to be happy, but she knew he was doing his best not to make any slip-ups. She looked over to the table nearest them where the Host Club sat, the picture of perfect class. In fact, in that place, she and her father were the only people who didn't fit in at all.

"_Do us all a favor and be off."_

Should she just leave and go back to the life she had before all this started? Haruhi had been fine with the way things were then, who was to say that her baby wouldn't be? If growing up in a place like this meant learning how to look down on others, then there was no way she'd allow it…

Hikaru noticed her discomfort and lightly placed a questioning hand just below her stomach.

With a jolt, Haruhi remembered.

If she did leave, though, she would be denying her child all the luxuries in life that she had never got to experience. The better things, the bigger things, everything Haruhi never had. Could she deprive her child of a life that would undoubtedly be better than hers was? Would she ever be able to live knowing that she had denied someone from having things that some people could only dream of? If she did that, wouldn't she really be as low and as horrible as they had said?

"_Don't let them get to you, alright? You are the closest thing to perfect, Haruhi. Don't let anyone make you think otherwise."_

Now that she thought about it, Kaoru was the only thing that kept her sane nowadays. Even though he was also the source of her heartbreak, everything he said or did restored a portion of her will again. How she would ever survive in this place without Kaoru, she would never know…

Her train of thought was disrupted by the sound of glass being tapped by silverware.

**~o~**

Kaoru drifted in and out of the announcement of the wedding date. He had already known about it, of course—it was a month from now. He also paid little attention to his parents', Ranka's and the Host Club's speeches; he was more worried about what _he_ was going to say in a few moments…

"_About how happy you are for your brother… And Kao, I'd like for you to mean it."_

What was he worried about? This was going to be a piece of cake. A nasty, moldy, unfrosted, salt-instead-of-sugar piece of cake, but hey… He couldn't have the cake and eat it too, right? Though when it came to this particular one, he'd rather not do either…

His analogies confused even himself sometimes. Alright, most of the time.

Besides, he had everything planned out. No need to think things through anymore; he was sure that everything was going to be for the best…

"Beautiful, Tamaki, but I'm sure the twin would like to say a few words?"

Hearing his name, the redhead's head snapped up. Kyoya had just cut through Tamaki's extensive and melodramatic homily to give someone else (him) a chance to talk. Everyone was looking at him expectantly. Now was the moment.

Taking the cue, Kaoru stood up and greeted everyone. Then he began. "Haha, this is really strange, isn't it? Like time went on fast-forward or something. I mean, we're still teenagers. I never thought my brother would be engaged already."

Hikaru winked at him.

"He's really lucky to have Haruhi," Kaoru went on. "She's smart, beautiful—now that I think about it, you're not just lucky, Hika; you're freaking blessed! Kami-sama must have been smiling at you or something.

"Anyway, I'm the happiest brother in the world right now. Everyone knows that it's only been me and Hikaru from the beginning. It's pretty hard to accept that soon, he won't be all mine anymore—" the female students from Ouran sighed and made 'aww' noises, "—but I can't be more relieved that Haruhi will be with him. She'll take care of his sanity, I know she can. And I know they'll be happy together."

"Aww, Kaoru!" Hikaru cut in jokingly. "You're going really deep, aren't you? Save some for the wedding!"

Kaoru grinned apologetically. "Well, that's another thing. If I have anything to say, I gotta spill it out now since I might not be able to make the wedding."

Everyone hushed up.

"What?" Hikaru asked blankly.

"See, I've been considering going to Europe to study fashion there. I've been thinking about it for a while, and I finally decided. Don't get angry at me for not telling, I just made up my mind a few nights ago. But I'll definitely be back! I can trust you two to be fine without me around for five years, right? And when I come back…" Kaoru's voice caught in his throat, but he forced it out along with a realistic smile. "When I come back, maybe I'll have a couple of nieces and nephews."

**~o~**

The party had ended more than two hours ago, and everyone had gone home. Haruhi was staying with the Hitachiins again, so she was in her room, lost in her mind.

Tired though she was from everything, she couldn't sleep. For one thing, the cousins' words still stung her greatly. But there was something that weighed heavier than those insults…

_The one who matters most is leaving me._

She knew why Kaoru was doing it. She knew that he was trying to detach himself from her.

Five years is a hell of a long time.

Without him for that long, Haruhi might make more room for his twin. Kaoru really cared about Hikaru; his love even reached this point where he was sacrificing everything that would make him happy…

Tossing and turning, Haruhi gave up on sleeping all together and decided to wander around the mansion for a while. Maybe she'd get so worn out that she'd just collapse somewhere and finally fall asleep.

Down the corridors (taking extra care not to make any noise as she passed the twins' room), out the front door, into the garden… Strolling in the moonlight was little comfort. She could hear nothing, see nothing…

Nothing except for that painfully familiar silhouette that stood under the gazebo.

As the clouds shifted to reveal the moon, its beams hit the silhouette, giving away his auburn hair.

"Kaoru."

"Huh?" his hand was on his chest. "Gods, it's just you, Haruhi. Ugh, I thought my chest was gonna explode."

"…Sorry…"

"Nah," Kaoru waved off. "But it's pretty late, isn't it? What are you doing out here?"

"You're one to ask."

"Heh, you're right."

He stared up at the sky for a moment before speaking again. "We're probably out here for the same reasons, aren't we…"

"When are you leaving?"

Kaoru looked a bit thrown by her sudden question, but regained composure fast. "My flight's in a week."

_So soon?_

"I see… Why are you going again?" Haruhi deadpanned.

"Like I said. School. It's gonna be an awesome opportunity for me so that I can be better prepared for Mom's line of work."

"You're leaving."

_You're leaving Akachan. Me. Us. The only one worth going through all this for is you, and you're leaving._

He sighed. "It's not forever. I'll be coming back in five years…"

"That's a long time."

He wasn't listening. "…and Hikaru will be with you and Akachan anyway—"

"It's not all about Hikaru, godammit! Stop, just stop!" Haruhi said fiercely, shaking his arms as her tears flowed freely now. "Why do you have to go this far? Isn't it enough that you want me to fall in love with your brother when the one I'm in love with is you? Why do you have to go?"

Her tears flowed freely now and her grip loosened. "Don't go."

"Haruhi."

Kaoru gently pried her hands away from him. "You know why I'm doing this. I… I can't hurt him. Hurting him just hurts me."

"So you're hurting me instead," she said accusingly. "_That_ doesn't affect you at all."

"Everything's been a huge-ass mistake lately. I'm just trying to put things back to the way they were meant to be. And that doesn't include you and me together in the picture."

Haruhi almost gasped. Right there, he had sounded like he actually _meant_ that.

"I told you before, I'm sorry…"

_You're not._

"And you understand, don't you?"

I_ don't._

"Besides, Hikaru's not that hard to love... We're twins after all… Identical…"

_You're not._

"You'll love him eventually. He'll be just as good a dad to our baby, probably better."

_Shut up._

The two of us will be friends again. Things will go on the way they're supposed to."

"Shut up!"

"Haru—!"

Before she knew what she was doing, Haruhi had slapped Kaoru with all the force she could muster. She headed back to her room as fast as she could and cried herself to a troubled sleep.

**~o~**

The moon was the only witness as Kaoru held his head in his hands, sobs racking through his body.

_I completely ruined everything. Now's my only chance to make it right. I'm doing this for you. Forgive me._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Oh noes! D:**

**Kaoru's leaving! What's going to happen now? Will Haruhi really be able to forget him and replace him with Hikaru? Will Hikaru ever suspect a thing? Will the baby really grow up without knowing that her dad is actually her uncle? Will I ever update faster?**

**LOL.**

**I probably will. Exam week is over, I have no excuse to be lazing about. Except if the lazy bug bites my bum. I better have the insecticide ready for that. :D**

**Anyway... You guys have _no _idea how much fun this was to write. I actually discovered that I write things quicker if I eat Captain Crunch and Sprite while I'm at it. I hope I put enough suspense and crazy into this chappie to satisfy all of you. XD **

**Oh, and I'd like to thank EVERYONE for the awesome reviews! So many... 8D You are just so awesome. I love you and I will never stop writing for you guys.**

**Tune in for the next chappie! ;D**

* * *

_Every time you click this button_  
_Mori talks._  
**l  
l  
V**


	20. What Now?

****************

_Recap: At the engagement party, Kaoru announces that he's going abroad to study there for five years. Haruhi knows what he's trying to do; trying to get her to fall in love with Hikaru during his absence. But she doesn't take things so well..._

_

* * *

_

The week following the engagement party was hell and heaven at the same time.

Every day for that week, Hikaru would get up earlier than usual and rush to Haruhi's room. He'd usually find her in the bathroom, where he'd help her with her morning sickness. While she washed up, he'd pick out her outfit for the day before going to shower himself. Then he'd meet everyone downstairs for breakfast. After breakfast, the day would really begin.

He couldn't recall a more hectic, mixed bag of a week even if he tried.

Kaoru's announcement had been casual and made his departure seem like it wasn't such a big deal. Hikaru knew it _was_ a big deal; he himself had been bothered by it constantly after he heard, but he wasn't going to let that show. It was kind of an unspoken thing between them. They could go on with their lives, just not together. Not for now, anyway. Kaoru would give Haruhi and Hikaru their space for five years, and then come back when everything had fallen back into place. Five years. Hikaru could live with that, or at least that's what he tried to tell himself.

Hikaru knew another thing; something to noticeable to be missed. If he was convincing himself to adjust to the situation, Kaoru and Haruhi were doing the same thing tenfold.

Kaoru spoke as though nothing was wrong, laughed as if everything was okay, and smiled like he wasn't broken. No one had to be his twin to be able to tell that it was all a huge lie. Hikaru knew that Kaoru knew how transparent the act was, and he knew that it was all just for show.

And for Haruhi.

She was more quiet than usual nowadays. She didn't even protest when he picked out a revealing dress for her to wear to school (it was a joke to try and get her to react). But to be honest, a person wouldn't be able to tell the difference between this Haruhi and the old one unless they had a very close relationship with each other. Hikaru was one of those people, of course. He was concerned where she was concerned, but he had to give her props. The girl was doing her best to hide it. She was doing it all for show.

And for Kaoru.

Believe it or not, even though Hikaru always put on the air of someone who was incredibly laid-back no matter what the situation, he wasn't a total idiot.

Or maybe he was, considering the fact that he was denying the truth.

But he made it out of the week alive so far, didn't he?

There was still tomorrow and the day after, though.

Then came the moment where the word 'tomorrow' was now 'today.'

"The beach?" Haruhi said blankly in response to the overexcited blonde who was clearly restraining himself from looking too happy (and failing).

"Yes!" Tamaki bubbled. "Kyoya and I figured that the Host Club should have one more proper time together before…"

All eyes flicked to Kaoru for a second, and he pretended not to notice. He should have known that Tamaki would try to pull something like this; the blonde had always treated the Host Club like family, and tomorrow was Kaoru's flight.

"Well," Kyoya continued. "You can't decide anyway. Mori-senpai and Hani-senpai are already waiting for us—we've agreed to use the Hitachiin's Cessna."

"Then why bother coming over to ask," Haruhi grumbled. "Wait, the twins' plane?" She glared at the said people. "Was I the only one who didn't know about this outing?"

"Aww, come on, Haruhi," Hikaru said, pulling on her hand. "It'll be loads of fun."

She was in no mood whatsoever to be out and about, and no amount of pleading was going to get her to go. Until…

"But this is the last day we get to be all together like this," Kaoru began. "I want to get some memories…"

The boys could almost see Haruhi soften. "Fine… But no swimsuits."

"But—!"

"I don't swim," Haruhi replied immediately, never minding that it was a blatant lie.

"But you _have_ to wear something appropriate for where you're going!"

Everyone who knew the Hitachiin brothers knew that Haruhi couldn't say no to them for long.

The young girl stepped back into the foyer a few minutes later, clad in a pretty, green summer dress.

"Well then, shall we go off?" Tamaki smiled, offering a hand to Haruhi. This action almost went unnoticed until Kaoru gave a very pronounced cough.

Hikaru didn't need to be told twice and was quick to shove Tamaki aside.

**~o~**

The plane ride to wherever it was they were going wouldn't take very long. After all, they couldn't leave Japan—Haruhi didn't have a passport—and so they couldn't have been anywhere very far. Hikaru could care less, anyway. All he was absorbed in was the fact that Haruhi was seated between him and Kaoru, that her eyelids were drooping slowly (she got sleepy very easily nowadays), and that her head was tilting dangerously towards his twin's shoulder and not his. Before Hikaru could process what to do though, his twin gently tipped Haruhi's head so that it went the other way. Breathing in her scent and feeling her head on his shoulder did wonders for his temper, but the fact that it was Kaoru who had put Haruhi there tipped him off a bit…

After thirty minutes, they landed on a private strip and rode in a car for fifteen more minutes to get to their destination.

"Ne, Takashi! Today's the perfect day for an outing, isn't it? And this is such a nice place!" Hani chirped when they finally arrived. He immediately started running around like a little kid would.

Tamaki looked around approvingly. "Where is this place anyway, Kyoya? Whose beach is this?"

"No one's. It's a piece of property that's for sale," Kyoya replied, his eyes scanning the area. "It just so happened to be close to the twins' rest house, that's all."

In the meantime, Haruhi was stretching her numb limbs. "What will we be doing here all day?"

"What do you think you're supposed to do in a beach?" Hikaru chuckled. "Lie down and wait for Christmas?"

She rolled her eyes. "I'm sure it's not that. But really, I don't enjoy swimming and I've only been to the beach a couple of times."

Haruhi regretted saying that. There was a moment where she couldn't hear anything but the ocean waves as everyone gave her looks that simply screamed 'you poor, deprived child.'

"Hey, let's take a picture first!" Kaoru suggested, breaking the silence. "Come on, I wanna have keepsakes, you know."

After a couple of snapshots, the beach towels and umbrellas were set in the most promising spots, and the rest of the general beach behavior ensued. The boys changed into their trunks, and there was a bit of a ruckus when they were putting on the sunscreen. Tamaki and Hikaru both seemed to want Haruhi to apply it onto their backs.

"Say no to the boss, sure," Hikaru complained. "But _I'm_ your fiancé! What's wrong with helping me out?"

"When Haruhi gets married, you'll have her all to yourself," Tamaki argued. "Won't daddy's little girl pick daddy instead?"

Haruhi looked around for help, but Hani was already playing in the shallows with Mori standing guard, and both Kyoya and Kaoru had that amused look on their faces that meant they weren't about to get involved in anything.

Filled to the brim with annoyance, Haruhi snapped, "I'm not helping either of you. Go rub sunblock on each other."

A couple of hours later, the boys were all somewhere in the water. The sun drove even Kyoya to take a plunge into the water. Needless to say, Haruhi was left sweltering in the heat.

She lay down and closed her eyes, attempting to use her book as a fan. She lay like that for a few minutes, trying to put mind over matter, when she noticed that it was suddenly a bit darker and that there were droplets of water dripping onto her face. She wearily opened one eye and found her view obstructed by a sopping wet mop of charcoal hair and impish, goldenrod eyes.

"…Hikaru," Haruhi said, sitting back up.

"Too hot out for you?" he asked. "We told you, you should have brought a swimsuit. Hahaha, you know, you're cute when you're all flushed like that."

She just cocked an eyebrow at him. He grinned and brought out a popsicle that he had been hiding behind his back. "Here."

Haruhi took it gratefully and let the icy treat cool her down until something else began to bug her. "What are you staring at me for?"

Hikaru looked away quickly, blushing. "N-nothing! It's just… You have something right there…" His hand made its way to the corner of her lip to wipe something away. Then his hand slid down and gently took hold of her chin to tilt her face upward.

_Closer._

Hikaru's pulse quickened its pace as he brought their lips nearer to each other. This girl right here was the person he loved, the person he gave everything up for. She was worth all that, wasn't she? She was beautiful, smart, she was able to calm him down and bear with him… she was Haruhi.

_Closer._

Haruhi's eyes were fixed on the face in front of her. It wasn't that she didn't like Hikaru, no… It wasn't that. The boy had tried over the course of the last week; tried to woo her in every way possible, tried to make her fall for him instead. He did every charm in the book and everything else that he just improvised. Haruhi was even a bit flattered with the guy's determination. She knew that Hikaru wasn't stopping anytime soon… He was so persistent. And he would be _there. _So why couldn't she let herself love him? He was sweet, not at all unlovable, he made her laugh, and he was full of surprises.

So what made Hikaru so different from Kaoru?

Well, there was her answer.

_He isn't Kaoru._

Stop.

"Hikaru, the popsicle is melting," Haruhi deadpanned, her expression unreadable. The hand fell from her chin reluctantly.

**~o~**

The hosts had lunch on the beach and went back to swimming after a while. They finally decided to get out of the water when Tamaki's face began to turn all red. Now they were all in the air-conditioned sanctuary that was the Hitachiin rest house.

"More pictures! Haha, boss," Kaoru laughed. "You look worse than a tomato. You didn't forget to put sunblock on your face now, did you?"

Tamaki just whined as the redhead's camera clicked again and again.

Haruhi watched their antics for a while before deciding to retreat to her room. She had time for a nice shower and a nap before dinner…

"Hey, Haruhi."

"Nnn…"

"Wakey-wakey. Come on, now."

"…Kaoru?"

Haruhi blinked. Yes, it was Kaoru in her room, camera slung around his neck, sitting on her bed with a tray of something that smelled mouth-watering balanced on his lap.

"What's up?"

"Well, the rest of us already had dinner," he explained. "No one wanted to wake you up since you looked so tired. But we figured you must be starving to death by now."

She glanced at the clock; it was well past eight. Her stomach made a funny noise. "Yeah, I am."

Kaoru set the food in front of her and Haruhi began to eat. A few silent moments passed before she became curious about something. "Where's Hikaru?"

He shrugged. "I have no clue. The boss and the others dragged him off a while ago, and they still aren't around. I was the only one who could bring you your dinner."

Suspicious though she was about what might be going on, Haruhi chose to brush it aside for now. A few more mouthfuls of food later, she was distracted yet again by a number of clicks. "Don't take pictures of me while I'm eating."

"Alright," Kaoru said. "I'll wait for you to finish, then."

"No, don't."

"Huh? I thought you said…"

"I mean… Don't take pictures of me at all."

"Why not?"

Haruhi looked at him pointedly. "I thought you wanted to forget about me. So why bother keeping a memory?"

"Oh, right." He lowered his camera.

The awkward tension returned; the last time they were alone together didn't go so well. Kaoru cleared his throat.

"Well… Um, I hope you had fun today."

"I did, sort of."

The two of them looked at each other. This conversation was sounding very familiar. It was exactly like the one they had after that day in the amusement park…

They began to laugh for no reason at all.

"Oh God," Kaoru said later, in between gasps for breath. "These memories… They'll make me want to stay."

Haruhi's laughter receded. "So you really want to go?"

"You know that it's not about what I want, right?"

"…"

"…"

"Kaoru, why are you such a martyr?"

He looked nonplussed. "Huh?"

Haruhi transferred the tray of half-finished food to her bedside table and took Kaoru's face in her hands, looking directly into his eyes. "What do you want me to do just so you'll stay? I'll do whatever it is."

His hands moved, and for a moment Haruhi thought that he was making to take her hands away. But he didn't. He held them there, nuzzling his cheeks against them. She was surprised, to say the least.

"Don't make it so hard," he begged. "It's difficult enough already. If it weren't for Hikaru, I wouldn't leave. Did you really think that it's okay for me to leave you and my kid, knowing that someone else is going to take care of you?"

The truth? Haruhi had been thinking that way. Kaoru had been so distant lately, she almost forgot that it was all an act.

"Hikaru thinks he can handle anything by himself," Kaoru said slowly. "And maybe he can. All I know is that I can't. If he's ready to move on without me, I'm not. I've always depended on him, ever since we were born. If I stay, I'll be putting all that in jeopardy, and I just can't, you know? Besides, I can't hurt him. He's my brother, and I haven't once forgotten that.

"I know that I'm asking a lot from you too, Haruhi, and that it's not fair for you in the slightest. So if you start hating me, it's okay. I'll understand. In fact, if you do whatever it takes to forget about me once I'm gone, that'll be more than fine."

"Don't make me slap you again," Haruhi interrupted, her voice steely. "When will it get into your head that I can't fall in love with anyone else even if I tried? And you," she gulped, knowing that what she was about to say could sound extremely egotistical. "You wouldn't forget me even if it kills you."

Just to prove it, she kissed him.

At first, Haruhi was afraid that she made a mistake. Kaoru wasn't moving. She was about to pull away when he did.

A second later, it wasn't just a light peck anymore. It was a full-force, passionate, partially hormone-driven kiss. Their lips made synchronized movements, and it was like they were made for nothing else. Kaoru's hand slid down to Haruhi's back while her fingers entwined themselves (almost possessively) in his soft hair. A warm tongue gently licked Haruhi's bottom lip, meekly requesting entry. She complied with a soft moan, parting her lips and letting the tongue explore the warmth of her mouth.

They both shuddered when his tongue first made contact with hers, but soon they were dancing together, Haruhi completely comfortable with Kaoru's mild dominance. Kaoru knew he would never, ever taste anything like Haruhi. Even after dinner, she was incredibly, impossibly sweet. He found himself shifting so that he was on the bed beside her, then on top of her, never breaking contact.

Only when the accursed need to breathe forced them apart did they stop the kiss.

Panting, the two looked at each other with glazed eyes. It took a minute for them to recall their surroundings and realize what they had been about to do.

Haruhi's hand must have crawled up and unbuttoned Kaoru's shirt of its own accord, because his chest was bare now. And Kaoru; when exactly did he start slipping off the straps of her nightgown? He certainly didn't remember that.

His eyes widened and he climbed off of her. There was something unidentifiable in his voice. "H-Haruhi… I… I'm sorry, I—"

She cut him short, catching on. "No, I'm sorry. You should go get some sleep now; we all have to get up early tomorrow to get you to your flight."

"Haruhi…"

"Good night, Kaoru."

**~o~**

Hikaru stared at the screen with unreadable eyes.

After dinner, while he and Kaoru were washing the dishes, Tamaki and the others had somehow managed to kidnap him and take him to Kyoya's room. They made him sit down and watch what looked like a hidden camera's point of view in a room. Haruhi's room.

"What's the point of me watching her sleep?" he had asked after thirty minutes. Then he saw Kaoru enter the room, and he knew what this was all about. Only Mori and Hani's firm hands stopped him from leaving. He heard and saw everything.

_"If it weren't for Hikaru, I wouldn't leave. Did you really think that it's okay for me to leave you and my kid, knowing that someone else is going to take care of you? Hikaru thinks he can handle anything by himself, and maybe he can. All I know is that I can't. If he's ready to move on without me, I'm not. I've always depended on him, ever since we were born. If I stay, I'll be putting all that in jeopardy, and I just can't, you know? Besides, I can't hurt him. He's my brother, and I haven't once forgotten that."_

_"When will it get into your head that I can't fall in love with anyone else even if I tried? And you—you wouldn't forget me even if it kills you."_

After that…

They kissed.

By now, Hikaru was crying, struggling to get free, trying to block out the words that he refused to hear. But when he saw that, he fell limp and just shook with sobs.

Tamaki had been begging Kyoya to turn the television off for a while, but the Shadow King remained impassive. This time however, Tamaki couldn't take Hikaru's pain. He ran to his friend's side.

"Kyoya! Turn the damn TV off _now_! We should never have done this!"

"Tama-chan's right," Hani said, nearly in tears himself, clinging on to Mori, who was at the brink of flinching at the sight of such a broken Hikaru. "This is too much, Kyo-chan!"

"I don't recall any of you coming up with a better solution," Kyoya retorted, though they heard his voice crack for a split second.

Then Hikaru spoke up. "You all think I'm stupid, don't you?"

They all fell into silence. Hikaru was standing up even though he was still shaking.

"I knew," he went on. "I could tell it was Kaoru she's wanted all along. I could tell he wanted her. I was the only one stopping them. That's why I told him never to interfere with me again… Maybe if we were really separate, Haruhi would be able to see me for me and not just as Kaoru's twin. Stupid of me not to realize that that was how she saw us all along, and that's why she chose Kaoru.

"But still! I still wanted a fucking chance, you know? So when Kaoru told me that he had given her up, I was so happy even though I knew he was lying! Because there was my chance! If I didn't take it or if I took it—either way, I'd be an idiot, so what the hell was I waiting for? Of course I took it! Even though I knew I was being so, so, _so _unfair..."

_Because there was a side to the story I didn't know or knew but just refused to consider… Because Kaoru had given up more than his fair share just to please his moron of a twin… Wouldn't letting go now put every sacrifice he's made to waste? Or is it the other way around?_

"So what now?" Tamaki asked softly a minute later. "Now that you know everything, now that things are fair again, what will you do?"

Hikaru didn't answer.

************************

******************

* * *

**

A/N:

**Pishew!**

***headdesk***

**That chapter was by far the worst one I had to force myself to write. Yes, yes, I know all the Hikaru supporters out there are seething and just can't wait to kill me. Well guess what; I hated having to torture Hika-chan like that. I feel so bad. And I feel worse knowing that I left something like a cliffie back there. DX**

**You guys must be sensing that the story's almost coming to a close. If not... Well, now you know (it might be one or two chapters more, just to throw that out there). Anyway, I'd like to thank everyone who's read this far and those who give reviews (even though I pretty much blackmail or bribe you guys into giving them, LOL, gomenasai!)-you have no idea how much your support means to me. You guys make everything worthwhile. I love you all! *huggles***

**I hope you watch out for the ending!**

_

* * *

_

_Kyoya has a Death Note  
And he's not afraid to use it.  
_**l  
l  
V**


	21. Let's Start With Good Bye

**HEY LOOK AN UPDATE.  
I'll just come right out and say it... This is the last chapter, my loves! A ginormous thank you to _everyone_ who has read this far, supported me and gave the ton of reviews. It means so much to me. So please, I hope you do enjoy. :D**

* * *

_**Recap: In the previous chapter, the Host Club headed for a beach to relax. The evening before Kaoru's flight, Haruhi decides to confront the redhead about everything on her mind- their relationship, Kaoru's departure, and their baby. Things heated up in more ways than one; while the two were busy, the rest of the Hosts had Hikaru in another room, where he heard every word of the conversation and forced to open his eyes to Haruhi and his twin's real feelings for each other. Now that he could no longer deny the truth, would he face it or continue on as if nothing happened?**_

* * *

"_So what now? Now that you know everything, now that things are fair again, what will you do?"_

_He didn't answer. He just sank to the ground, putting his head in his hands, and for a moment he simply stayed that way._

"_All that it comes down to is where you'll be happy. Will you be happy this way, Hikaru?" _

**~o~**

"What do you mean my flight was moved?" Kaoru asked blankly as he stood in the foyer of the Hitachiin rest house.

Kyoya flipped his cell phone shut. "I took the liberty of checking on it for you. It seems there's a dilemma at the airport, and all flights have been put on hold. Yours won't be until 6:30 this evening."

Everyone looked at the clock. It was 7:15.

"But I packed and everything…" the younger mumbled, not really grasping the entirety of the situation.

"Well, that's unfortunate," Tamaki remarked. "But we have to make the best of it, don't we?"

Haruhi's heart was fluttering, but she kept her composure. It wouldn't do to jump up and down… _he's still leaving later,_ she said firmly to herself. "What now?"

"Well, Takashi and I have somewhere to be," Hani replied cheerfully. "We didn't know about this setback, and we had somewhere really important planned, so we'll just have to catch up with you later!" He waved as he hopped up onto his cousin's waiting back. Mori waved at them once before leaving.

"Probably going out to a new bakery close by," Kaoru chuckled. "And… Have any of you seen Hikaru?"

Tamaki shook his head. "Not since this morning."

"He left on an errand early this morning," Kyoya told him.

Haruhi raised an eyebrow. "And how would _you_ know that, senpai? Surely you didn't get up early?"

"Are you implying something, Haruhi?"

"…Not at all."

"Okay," Kaoru began nervously, seeing a glint in Kyoya's eyes. "Does anyone fancy a swim before breakfast?"

**~o~**

_Splash. Splash. Splash._

Haruhi was perched on a rock in the middle of a tidal pool, kicking the water out of boredom. If she was any other person, she may have found her circumstances lucky—Kaoru was here, Hikaru wasn't—but she was Haruhi. She didn't think that way, and Kyoya knew from the way the girl was staring off into some unknown void that she was most likely thinking about when breakfast would be ready.

"A penny for your thoughts?"

"Hello, Kyoya-senpai," she greeted. "Alone? Where are Tamaki and Kaoru?"

"Off having their own little adventure by the sea, I presume," he replied, adjusting his glasses. "You know I'm not the biggest fan of swimming. Apparently, you aren't either. Then again, that could just be because you refuse to dress in swimwear."

"Both."

"I see."

A few minutes passed in which Haruhi grew strangely fascinated with a crab that had settled itself under the water, in the shade of a neighboring rock. Kyoya could play the waiting game as long as she wanted, but he knew there was something bothering her that she would eventually ask about. Even the unflappable Haruhi had her limits when it came to her curiosity about certain matters.

"Senpai."

_Aha._ "Hmm?"

"Am I being too transparent?"

Apparently, she thought him capable of discerning what she meant. Of course he was.

"Forgive me for answering your question with a question, but… Are you asking for an honest opinion or something you want to hear?" Kyoya countered.

Haruhi raised her eyes up to meet his. "An honest opinion _is_ something I want to hear."

"Touché," he said, a smile threatening to present itself. Haruhi really _was_ something. Not that he just conceived that idea. "Alright then. You're not too transparent. In fact, the problem centers more around _their _relationship, not the ones they've formed with you. Though I must admit; your addition into the mix makes for quite a problem."

"Gee, thanks." Haruhi sighed into her palms and the two lapsed into silence again for a while before she spoke up again. "This is going to sound selfish, but… I can't marry Hikaru."

"Yes, I think we're well aware of that."

She shot him a look of disbelief. "I thought you said I wasn't being transparent?"

"No, you aren't. But the rest of us aren't really dense, either."

"Oh…" she looked away ashamedly.

"On the topic of your marriage…" Kyoya continued, amusement twinkling slightly in his eyes. "You know it's not a matter of what you _can_ and _can't _do."

"Fine," she admitted in a much smaller voice. "I don't want to." _Gods, damn you for being the Shadow King. Jeez._ "But it can't go on like that… I'm worried for the twins. I just want them to get along again. For real, not just for my sake like what they're doing now."

"And to achieve this, you'll give up what you want?"

Haruhi shrugged. "It won't be so bad. I mean… Kaoru will be back after five years. During that time though, Hikaru will be there to be our baby's dad, and I'm sure he's capable enough…"

"And what are _you _going to do to make up for what you won't have, exactly?"

The girl's eyes flashed. "I'll get over it. Or if I don't, then I'll make the best out of it. Oh God, to _hell_ with me."

Suddenly, Kyoya found himself in the awkward position of trying to console a crying girl.

**~o~**

"Don't swim so far out!"

"What's the matter boss, you afraid or something?" Kaoru mocked, looking over his shoulder just to see how far behind Tamaki was. Not really much of a distance. In half a minute, he caught up to the redhead, panting slightly.

"So… What… exactly… was the point… of this race?"

Kaoru laughed. "Nothing. I just felt like challenging you to one. I thought you'd be a good swimmer."

Tamaki swept his bangs out of his eyes and glared at his kohai indignantly. "I _am _a good swimmer, for your information. Japan's national swim team just so happens to—"

"Yeah, yeah. You're good, I'm just better."

Tamaki pouted for a little while, and the two of them just floated about for a while before Kaoru suggested another race back. The blonde was determined to win this time.

Once they were on the shore again, Tamaki all but collapsed into the sand, his legs heavier than lead. Kaoru was in no better condition, but a grin was stuck on his face.

"Wasn't… that… fun?"

"Fun…?" Tamaki spluttered, before clutching his chest. "Ugh, wait… I think… my heart's going… to explode…"

Kaoru sat up and spent a few entertaining minutes watching the Host Club president catching his breath while he tried to catch his own. Finally, Tamaki was capable of speech again.

"I can't believe you and Hikaru used to do that all the time…"

The older boy noticed a slight droop in his companion's shoulders, but he pretended not to notice.

"Yeah, we used to," Kaoru said offhandedly.

"And he could beat you, with the way _you_ swim?" Tamaki asked incredulously, referring to the speed the Hitachiin had demonstrated while they were racing.

"He beat me most of the time," he replied.

"Well, now I know not to accept any more swim race challenges from you two, him especially."

"It's not that he swims way faster than me, really," Kaoru said, a bit more quietly. Apparently the statement wasn't one that was supposed to be said out loud, but he already had.

Tamaki understood in a heartbeat. "You let him win."

He put an arm around Kaoru, who seemed to have put his head back out into the sea. "You've always been looking out for him."

"I'm his brother; his twin. What else was I made for?"

"You exist to live your own life too, don't you think?"

Kaoru shook his head in a _you just don't get it_ sort of way. "I don't have any room to be selfish, boss. I can't see him hurting, especially if it's because of me. Before the Host Club, it was always just the two of us looking out for each other. And when everything's said and done, all we'll have is each other—"

"But you said it yourself," Tamaki cut in. "That was _before_ the Host Club. Before Haruhi, too. Now that you have us, why are you still so worried about being left alone? It's just… not a possibility anymore."

"…We promised to always be together."

"There's no need to break that promise," Tamaki said, looking at his friend. "But being together doesn't really mean being with each other physically, does it?"

Pools of amber widened. Of course the blonde would know that… He would know it more than anyone Kaoru knew. Separated from his mother after he left France… Tamaki had done it for his mother's sake too. Surely he'd understand.

"I have to do this so he can grow up."

"Hikaru wants to grow up," Tamaki said gently. "But to do that, he'll have to realize that not everything comes easy. But if you keep on giving him everything, how is he supposed to find that out?"

After that little speech, he stood up, stretching. "Well, I'll go dry up now. Breakfast's probably ready. Are you coming with?"

"In a bit," Kaoru replied.

"Alright," Tamaki said, ruffling the redhead's damp hair. "Later." He smiled knowingly as he traipsed back to the rest house, leaving Kaoru to reflect on what he had just said.

**~o~**

"There he is, Takashi," Hani pointed out from atop Mori's shoulders.

The two had gone off to find Hikaru after he ran out of the house early that morning. They saw him now, sitting near the edge of a cliff not too far from the beach where everyone else was. As was with any other time he was agitated, the Hitachiin had his headset slung over his ears with the music coming in at full blast, no doubt. The cousins' hunch was just verified when Hikaru didn't hear them coming until Hani tapped his shoulder. He still didn't turn around, but he acknowledged them.

"Hello, Hani-senpai, Mori-senpai. What's up?"

"Hika-chan, we just came to tell you that Kyo-chan and Tama-chan are doing as you asked… But you shouldn't have run off like that," Hani pouted. "We had to come up with a reason so Haru-chan and Kao-chan wouldn't get upset."

"Oh, _they're_ upset now," Hikaru said, though not as sulkily as normal.

"Hikaru," Mori began in his calm voice.

He sighed and set the earphones down around his neck. "Senpai, don't even start on me. I was up all last night, and I've been here for a while this morning, thinking things through. I really appreciate what you've done."

Hani brightened a little. "So are you okay?"

He gave them a halfhearted grin. "I'll live."

The cousins relaxed. They had prepared themselves for a louder, more aggravated confrontation with the boy, but he had apparently done alright by himself. Mori himself was secretly relieved not to have to recite that speech Mitsukuni had made him memorize while they were looking for the Hitachiin.

"You didn't have to make us so worried, though," Hani said, a little anxiety still present in his voice. "Are you really okay about this? Really?"

"Really," Hikaru said. "Not completely, but… Really."

"Then," Mori interjected. "If you're okay, there are a few people you have to tell…"

Hikaru checked his watch. "I have time to think over how to tell him. Kyoya-senpai already told everyone else about Kaoru's flight, didn't he…?"

A quirky tune began to play in Hani's pocket. "Whoops, excuse me! Someone's ringing…" He fished his phone out of his pocket and took the call. "Tama-chan~! What's—hold on, what? Yes, here—"

The phone was thrust into Hikaru's ear. "Yeah, boss?"

Tamaki couldn't have screamed louder.

"—"

"Wait, what—?"

"—"

"Boss, for fuck's sake, stop _spazzing—_Ugh, that's it."

Giving up, he gave the phone back to Hani then lifted his arms up as if surrendering. Hani listened for a while, then scrunched up his eyebrows, not getting it either. He handed the phone to Mori.

Mori listened patiently, and after a few more incoherent sentences, he managed to get most of what had happened and almost dropped the phone. Without another word he picked up Hani with one arm and Hikaru in the other and ran for the car.

"Senpai—!"

"We have to get to the airport. Now."

**~o~**

When they got to the airport, Tamaki, Kyoya and Haruhi were already there.

"What's going on?" Haruhi asked, completely bewildered but sensing the panic the other boys were in. "I thought his flight wasn't until later?"

Hani and Mori went over to console Haruhi while Tamaki and Kyoya ushered Hikaru over to a corner.

"What happened, boss?" Hikaru hissed. "Didn't you say you'd have it covered?"

"Tamaki's talk went through him the wrong way," Kyoya said, taking a folded note from his shirt's front pocket and showing it to the agitated Hikaru.

_**Thank you for everything,  
but I'm sorry, I can't.  
Please understand.  
Bye~**_

"I found it in his room after breakfast," Tamaki explained hurriedly, nearly in tears. "I went upstairs to check on him because he didn't come down to eat, but this is what I came across instead. I thought I got him for sure, but he must have seen through it and thought Kyoya was behind it all! What now?"

"We look for him, of course!" Hikaru replied, to the surprise of everyone there. "One of you, please stay with Haruhi! Come on!"

Immediately, the Hosts went in a half-mad scramble to find Kaoru before Kyoya calmly pointed out that the boarding area was _that_ way and not where everyone else was rushing off to. They were almost there when—

"Excuse me!" The personnel were suddenly in their way. "Sir, we don't allow non-passengers beyond this point!"

Hikaru swore at the top of his lungs, earning him a few nasty looks from the other people in the area.

Kyoya tried his best to negotiate with the airport personnel, Tamaki and Mori watching on tensely as the Shadow King put his manipulation techniques to good use. Hikaru paced, fuming, as another announcement for his twin's flight was made. They were going to board. He snarled in frustration.

Then suddenly, he saw something.

In the middle of an adrenaline rush, one's senses become sharper and it's almost as if they can see something even though it's impossibly far away. That's how Hikaru saw a flame of auburn hair in the midst of the crowd on their way to the plane, a long way from where he was standing.

Hikaru pushed over one of the men Kyoya was talking to, jostled past those who tried to stop him, leapt over someone he knocked over, and began running with everything he had.

"_Aww… There's only one more cookie left."_

"_Wanna share?"_

He dodged a trolley and almost slipped, but regained his balance.

"_Nah, I'm not hungry; you can have it all."_

"_Are you sure, Kaoru?"_

A woman shrieked as he whizzed past, but he paid no attention. Something else was flashing before his eyes.

"_I know you want it, Hikaru. It's okay."_

"_But it's your favorite. Why would you give it to me?"_

A man almost hit him in the face, but he didn't care.

"_I like it when you smile."_

"_Haha, Kao. You like it when I smile?"_

He was almost there. "Kaoru…"

"_Yeah. I'd give you all the cookies in the world, Hika. Just keep smiling, 'kay?"_

"_Why would you do that?"_

"_Because…"_

He saw the flash of red hair again, so close. "Kaoru!"

"…_you're my brother."_

He finally broke through.

"KAORU!"

The redhead whipped around, and all he saw was his reflection charging towards him before the wind was knocked out of him by a bone-crushing hug.

"Hika—?"

"You _idiot_!"

Kaoru pulled away from his twin, completely surprised at what he saw; tears were threatening to spill from Hikaru's flashing eyes.

"Didn't I tell you not to intervene anymore?" Hikaru cried. "Didn't I tell you to just let me do things on my own!"

Kaoru looked on with wide eyes. "I—I know! That's why I'm…"

"Shut up!" Hikaru was practically screaming, oblivious to the crowd that was beginning to stare. "You're only leaving because of _me,_ aren't you? Just so I can get what I want again! Godammit, Kaoru! I woke up already; it's time for you to snap out of it too!"

Being shaken by the shoulders wasn't the only reason why Kaoru found it hard to reply. But Hikaru wasn't done yet.

"Don't leave," he said fiercely. "What's going to happen to Haruhi? What's going to happen to your kid if you go?"

"H-how did you—"

"I'm not stupid. Well, alright, I was. But not as much anymore."

Hikaru gazed at his twin. "You just want me to be happy, right? But I realized… I wouldn't be happy knowing that I got what I want while you got hurt. Ever since then, it's been that way, Kaoru! And I found out that I really hate it! I hate how selfless you become for me, I hate how you always put me first, I hate that it took me _this _long to figure it out! I'm the older one; I should be looking out for you!"

"…Hikaru…"

The elder dropped to his knees, bringing his brother down with him. He laid his head on Kaoru's shoulder.

"Come back, Kaoru. Marry her. It's okay."

"But you love her," Kaoru said softly. "Why would you give her to me?"

"I won't be happy living with her, knowing that the only reason she's putting up with me is because she's doing it for you," Hikaru said. He placed his forehead to his twin's. "I'm doing this for myself as well as for you. Besides… I like it when you smile."

"Hikaru… Really? Why?"

He stood, pulled the younger up to help him stand and embraced him again. This time, Kaoru was hugging back.

"Because you're my brother."

Their names being cried out from behind them made them both turn around. The rest of the Hosts had somehow made it past the airport staff, and they were smiling up at the two. Tamaki was laughing in relief. Haruhi was being set on the ground by Mori (he carried her as he ran along with the rest), and when she saw what happened, her mouth fell open. She walked towards them.

"Hikaru…" she asked tentatively. He only beamed impishly and gave her the thumbs up. She took his hand and squeezed it.

"I…" No words could be said. "Thank you."

"For what?" Hikaru asked innocently as he placed her hand in Kaoru's.

* * *

**A/N: Oh my goodness, I finished it. O.O Yes, that's quite it.**

**Did I get you with the chapter title? xD It was pertaining to Hikaru. Speaking of him, Hika x Haru fans... Please don't kill me. I know this isn't a very satisfying ending. That's why I PROMISE to have a final update up in just A FEW DAYS. It will be the EPILOGUE and the happy, fluffy ending that you guys deserve (and are probably wanting, since this chapter completely just flew up, up and away. xD )**

**What else can I say?**

**I already thanked everyone, but really, I can't tell you just how grateful I am. 300+ reviews? You guys rock my socks. You're awesome sauce. xD**

**I just hope that you can all hang on for the epilogue!**

**

* * *

**

EDIT: Thank you, Mariel of Fantasy, for pointing out that typo. You're awesometastic! xD

* * *

_I'm not even going to bribe or blackmail you guys into reviewing.  
I just want you to know that I totally love  
the fact that you even read this far._

*free cookies all around*

_XD Reviews would still be appreciated, though. XD_


	22. Epilogue: The End? Are You Kidding Me?

**As promised, here's the epilogue! Please enjoy! :D**

* * *

The sun was on its way to setting when…

_Ding dong, _the doorbell rang. And Hikaru rang it a couple more times, which was quite a feat, considering the fact that he had an armful of gift boxes and bags that were in danger of toppling over at any second.

"Coming!" a voice called.

A young woman with shoulder length, dark brown hair opened the door for him, her husband right behind her. At the sight of Hikaru, the pair brightened.

"Finally!" Kaoru exclaimed, taking his twin's burden and momentarily placing them on the floor. He then proceeded to embrace his brother.

"It's getting dark… We thought you'd never get here," Haruhi said, hugging Hikaru after Kaoru was done. He embraced her tightly.

"It took a while to get from the airport to this place!" he said, pulling away before gesturing to the presents. "Having all those in tow didn't make it any easier, either."

Haruhi shook her head incredulously. "Seriously, that's too much—"

But Hikaru had a finger up to silence her. "I wanted to make up for all the birthdays I missed! I've only seen then through pictures—what kind of uncle am I? Speaking of which, where _are _the angels?"

Haruhi rolled her eyes at this, but she was smiling. "The _angels_ are in the back with the rest. Everyone's been waiting for you to get here, but they've been the most excited. They won't stop talking about you; the way they do, you'd think you were Santa Claus or something. They've never seen you in person and they love you. It worries me; you've influenced them this much already. What kind of stories have you been telling them over the phone?"

"Nothing bad, I swear!"

"I find that hard to believe," Haruhi laughed, raising an eyebrow.

"Tch, I just got back from Europe after five years," Hikaru pouted. "If I had known I was gonna get a sermon the moment I stepped into my _sister-in-law's_ house, I wouldn't have come back to Japan."

"How was studying in Europe?" Kaoru asked, picking up the presents again and beginning to walk.

Hikaru and Haruhi followed.

"Eh, it was fine," Hikaru replied, ears turning a bit pink.

"Fine? Five years in another country and all you can say about it is it was _fine_?"

"And what's with the blush?" Haruhi questioned, suspicious of the color spreading on the older twin's face. Then she grinned knowingly. "Aaah, you met someone special there, didn't you?"

"No, I didn't!" he denied. "I didn't meet… There's no one new, okay?"

"Really now, Hikaru," Kaoru said. "That's not like you at all. You didn't meet anybody? You're lying."

"No…" Hikaru turned a deeper shade of crimson. "I said there's no one new. Guess who went to the same school during my third year."

"Who?" Haruhi asked curiously.

"Renge."

All was silent for a split second, then Kaoru burst into hysterics. "Not Houshakuji? What, she popped up there one day on that spinning rig of hers?"

"No really, she changed a lot. I didn't even think it was her. Renge matured. I know, right? Anyway, well… We've been going out, and it's been pretty steady," Hikaru confessed.

"What! Since when?"

"About half a year ago."

"Is she coming back to Japan too?"

"Not for another month."

"…And to think you could have had the decency to tell this to your own twin."

"Sorry," Hikaru apologized, smiling sheepishly.

"At any rate," Haruhi said, placing a hand on his arm. "I'm happy for you both."

The trio had reached the party area by then; the backyard. How lucky for the couple to have a beach right outside their house… The same beach from so many years ago. Hikaru couldn't help but smile. A gentle, salty sea breeze filled his lungs as he stepped outside, but he didn't have time to enjoy it before something collided with his body from all sides. Voices from somewhere around his waist cried in unison before tackling him to the ground.

"Occhan~!"

"Not too rough, girls; you don't want to ruin the dresses grandma made for you," Kaoru said as he walked over to a table holding gaily wrapped boxes and various other gifts to add his twin's presents there.

Hikaru was singing.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you! Happy birthday, happy birthday~" Hikaru exaggerated the length of the word playfully, earning a few giggles from his audience who were still busy clambering all over him. "Happy birthday to you, and you, and you!"

The identical triplets beamed up at him, clapping and laughing.

"Occhan," they said all together. "You look just like Papa!"

"Oh," one said. "We've been trying out the game you taught us."

Watching them on the sidelines, Haruhi gave a sigh. "So _you_ told them to try that. I should have known."

"Mama and Papa are really good at it though," another one of the triplets said. "Even though we try super hard, they can always tell which one of us is which!"

"I'm not surprised," Tamaki said, suddenly appearing behind Haruhi along with the rest of the ex-Host Club. "Just as Haruhi's always been able to tell the two of you apart, she doesn't have trouble with her own daughters."

Hikaru scoffed. "I bet I could tell them apart easily."

The blonde made a 'be-my-guest' movement as the triplets eagerly took the cue. The little girls let go of their uncle and lined up in front of him, mischief twinkling in their eye.

"Okay! Can you guess which one of us is Miwa?"

Hikaru knelt so that he was at eye level with them. After five seconds, he gave them his signature Cheshire smile.

"This is Miwa," he said, pointing to the middle one. "The one on her right is Minori, and the one on her left is Miyuki!"

Before the girls could stick their tongues out at him to tell him he was wrong, Hikaru waggled his index finger at them. "It's no use, I know I'm right."

"Wow, occhan, you're just as good as Mama and Papa are!"

"Of course I am."

"That's it," Tamaki said, lifting both hands into the air in surrender. "I don't know how they do it! Guess I'll just have to practice."

"Tama-nii-chan always has a hard time," Miyuki said.

"It's because the three princesses are all so equally pretty!" the blonde said, picking her up and swinging her around, causing a cacophony of "Me next, me next, me next!" to ring around through the air. Luckily, Mori was there and was able to swing two at a time while Hani added the sound effects that his cousin couldn't make.

What Tamaki said was true, though, Hikaru thought. The triplets were the perfect combination of Kaoru and Haruhi. Their short, chocolate-colored hair flipped at the ends and barely brushed their shoulders, half of the sides tied up playfully in ribbons. They inherited that from their mother, but their eyes were unmistakably Hitachiin—liquid amber and graced by that trademark sparkle that always tiptoed the fine line between good humor and trouble.

"Looks aren't the only thing they inherited from their parents," Kyoya said out loud for Hikaru, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips as he saw his best friend being treated like a jungle gym.

"Which means they'll turn out just as fine," Kaoru said, coming back from the gift table. "Look at us. Ne, Hikaru, we were so much trouble back in the day—"

"You still are," Haruhi muttered.

"—and the triplets have just turned five, so they haven't gotten in any trouble anyway. Besides, they're girls. It can't be that bad. I'm not worried."

"Don't count your chicks yet."

"Always have your hands full, don't you?" Hikaru snickered, finding hilarity at Haruhi's motherly attitude. "How can you and Haruhi get your time alone? I was almost sure there's been plenty of that… I'm surprised they don't have a baby brother coming along already—"

Haruhi elbowed him. "You know I'm busy with law school, and Kaoru has to learn the ropes from his mother if he wants to join you in the fashion business."

Kaoru pouted. "That's already a given! You're just making excuses…" He purred in his wife's ear. "Please? You _know _you want to…"

He earned a swift hand to the back of his head.

"Three is more than we can properly manage. Fortunately," Haruhi continued as if nothing had happened. "Tamaki-senpai and the others come around often to babysit, though I think those guys influence my kids as bad as you d—ooph!"

The little trio had attached themselves to her waist.

"Mama, can we have cake?" Miwa begged.

Miwa and Minori took up their sister's call.

"Tama-nii-chan is starting the games! Can we play?"

"Then can we open our presents right after?"

"We have to hurry for the grand finale!" all three said together.

"Grand finale? Now what could that be?" Kaoru asked Haruhi as he watched the little ones scamper off. "…I take back what I said. I'm a _little_ worried."

**~o~**

It was nighttime, the stars were out, and all the catching up was done. The adults were just lounging around under the canopy that had been set up outdoors and after watching the triplets hold a fashion show with their new clothes, there was just some idle chitchat going around. The girls were playing with their new toys.

"Miyuki, what time is it?" Miwa asked in a low voice.

She checked her glow-in-the-dark wrist watch. "Almost time."

"Let's go," Minori whispered.

The three crept over to their uncle. Hikaru looked at their expectant faces and laughed.

"What are you all here for?"

"Occhan, you promised… On the phone you said—"

"Haha, I know. Ready to surprise everyone?"

"Yes!" Three eager voices said.

Hikaru dialed a number swiftly on his phone, and a minute later—

"Kaoru!" Haruhi clung onto his shirt as a bright flash of light and a loud sound rent the still atmosphere.

He held her tightly as another flash lit up the night sky… Then a thought occurred to him; lightning wasn't usually pink, was it?

Kaoru gently pried her loose. "No, Haruhi, look!"

The triplets were screaming with joy as the fireworks exploded overhead, and they were obviously the ones who had planned it all out.

"You three," Kaoru yelled to get their attention. "Care to explain?"

"Well, we did ask for fireworks at our birthday," Miyuki explained. "But Mama said it would be too much!"

"But we couldn't get them on our own—"

"—so we asked someone else…"

All eyes were on Hikaru, who was grinning. "Guilty."

"We couldn't let our best birthday yet end without a bang!" the girls chorused before continuing to watch the show.

"Unbelievable," Mori voiced out for all of them, and they all laughed.

_We might as well enjoy it too, _Haruhi thought. Kaoru's mind seemed to be going around those lines as well.

"It's another milestone for them," he joked. "_Fireworks at their fifth birthday party. _Gotta give them props."

"…What did you and Hikaru do on your fifth birthday? No, wait, forget I asked. I don't want to know."

"Well, this is a fair warning," Kaoru said thoughtfully. "It's telling us what they're currently capable of. We'll have to keep a sharper eye on them from now on."

"Mm hmm. I doubt Hikaru will help out with that. He'll probably side with them."

Everyone was already looking up at the fireworks by now, and the triplets were hugging Hikaru and showering him in kisses of fervent thanks.

Kaoru draped an arm around Haruhi's shoulders, and she laced hers around his waist. The couple looked on at the sight that was their family, brimming with happiness. The young man kissed his wife's hair, and she leaned in to his touch contentedly.

_Dear mother in heaven... Can you see this?_

"Say, Haruhi. About what Hikaru said…"

She snorted. "No."

"What if the triplets are getting lonely?"

"Not possible."

"Really?" he pouted. "But we need another man in the family…"

"No, we really don't. You're more than enough for me," Haruhi said, reaching up to kiss him.

Kaoru smiled into the kiss. Pulling away a few seconds later, he sighed.

"Alright then, you win. I guess having a girl again won't be so bad—"

"Don't push it, Kaoru."

* * *

_**~Owari~**_

* * *

**A/N:****I hope you guys enjoyed that, because I love writing epilogues and this one was no exception. **

**A few tidbits I'd like to throw out there, for clarification or just because I want to:**

**-Yeah, Hikaru went off to Europe for five years instead of Kaoru.  
-Yes, he fell for Renge. _She changed!_ LOL, don't ask.  
-IDENTICAL triplets. Yup. This can actually happen, but the odds are one out of 500,000. Come on, let me have my fun. Besides, Ouran always defies the odds anyway. xD  
-I struggled with the girls' names because I wanted them to mean something special like Hikaru and Kaoru's names (radiance and fragrance). So here are the triplets' meanings arranged by oldest to youngest: **

**Minori = truth  
Miyuki = happiness  
Miwa = three, harmony**

**...And it's really, truly done. x]**

**But don't worry, I already have another something-something planned for all of you. ;]**

**Once again, thank you all SO much for reading, for the reviews, and for all the support. I can't tell you all how much you rock!**

**Hope you hang on for more stories coming soon! **

* * *

_Thank you. :D  
_


End file.
